La historia de Shawn Senju
by King of shades
Summary: La vida del más joven de los Senju no ha sido precisamente fácil. Siendo abandonado al nacer y odiado por casi toda la aldea, ¿vivirá según la Voluntad de Fuego? ¿O caerá en la Maldición del Odio?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

Era una agradable tarde de primavera en Konoha, una tarde adornada por un cielo anaranjado y cerezos en flor, y de cuya banda sonora se encargaban los pajarillos que volaban alegres.

Una estampa perfecta para todos… menos para cierto joven.

Shawn Senju es un pequeño de 7 años de estatura y peso medios para su edad.

Todo muy normal para un chico tan diferente.

Shawn tiene unos bonitos ojos azul cielo y un característico pelo blanco/plateado (un color como el de Tobirama), ligeramente rapado por los lados y de punta en la parte superior de la cabeza, y una piel clara como la nieve.

Viste con una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un árbol negro bajo el que pone "Senju" (en mayúsculas y también en negro) por delante, una chaqueta abierta de color verde claro con el símbolo de su clan por detrás y unos pantalones estilo ANBU de color azul acero.

¿Que por qué no es una tarde perfecta para él?

Simple.

Está solo… Como siempre.

¿Qué por qué está siempre solo?

Simple.

La villa lo odia.

Esto es debido a que los aldeanos le acusan de ser el motivo de la marcha de Tsunade y Jiraiya de Konoha hace ya 7 años.

¿Qué cómo ha podido provocar un pequeño e inocente niño el exilio auto-impuesto de los Sannins?

Esto ya no es tan simple.

Poco antes del incidente del Kyuubi en el que el Sandaime dio su vida para sellar al zorro en los recién nacidos mellizos Uzumaki (la explicación vendrá después, no os preocupéis), Tsunade y Jiraiya pasaron una noche de borrachera juntos (creo que me explico), una noche que no acabaría sin consecuencias, ya que un tiempo después la rubia empezó a tener mareos y vómitos, lo que hizo que le pidiera a Shizune que le hiciera un chequeo por si pasaba algo…

Desde luego que pasaba.

Tsunade Senju estaba embarazada.

La noticia fue todo un shock, y tardó varios días en asimilarlo.

Incluso tras esos días no sabía cómo sentirse.

¿Feliz, triste, eufórica, deprimida…?

Todos esos sentimientos parecían muy válidos.

Tras unas semanas consiguió reunir el valor para decírselo a Jiraiya… y el invocador de sapos demostró no estar a la altura.

Huyó.

Huyó a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a Minato, y nunca miró atrás.

Al menos eso pensaban Konoha… y Tsunade.

Esto, como no podía ser de otra forma, enfadó y entristeció a la rubia, y le afectó mucho psicológicamente, ya que se veía cuidando al niño como madre soltera, lo cual ni era fácil ni estaba bien visto y considerar que no solo se jugaba su prestigio propio, sino el de su clan, no hacía la situación menos difícil.

Meses después, Tsunade dio a luz a un precioso bebé, al que llamó Shawn, y la primera vez que lo tuvo en brazos logró olvidarse de todos los pensamientos que la atormentaban…

Lástima que no durara mucho.

Apenas dos días más tarde Kushina Uzumaki trajo al mundo a dos mellizos.

El primero tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y la piel ligeramente bronceada. Naruto fue su nombre.

La segunda en nacer fue una pequeña de pelo rojo, ojos azules y piel tan blanca como la de su madre. Ella era Narumi Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, sus padres no tuvieron ni un momento para respirar tranquilos cuando apareció un ninja enmascarado.

 **(Todos sabéis como transcurre el ataque, así que iré a lo que importa)**

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su aldea utilizando el _Shiki Fujin_ para sellar al Kyuubi en sus dos hijos, pero fue detenido por Sarutobi, que se ofreció para realizar el sello alegando que su fin ya estaba cerca y Minato tenía toda la vida por delante.

El Sandaime invocó a Shinigami y… se puede decir que hizo una jugada perfecta.

Pidió al Dios de la muerte que sellase el chakra a partes iguales en los mellizos y el alma en sí mismo, llevándose el alma del poderoso zorro a un viaje del que ninguno volvería.

Todo parecía haber acabado…

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Tsunade no pudo soportar la muerte de su sensei.

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso, y que provocó una reacción precipitada en la ninja, una decisión de la que se arrepentiría más tarde.

Tsunade, harta de que todos sus seres queridos la abandonaran de una forma u otra, decidió abandonar Konoha… dejando atrás a su hijo.

Su teoría era: "si no formo lazos con él, no me dolerá cuando me abandone".

No había estado más equivocada en toda su vida, y mira que estamos hablando de 'la legendaria perdedora'.

Pero en ese momento no lo sabía, así que al día siguiente abandonó Konoha junto a Shizune (que intentó hacerla entrar en razón, obviamente en vano), dejando atrás a sus habitantes… y a su hijo.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora.

Tsunade-sama, la última sannin que quedaba en la aldea, se había marchado.

Y los aldeanos, en su infinita estupidez, buscaron un culpable, cuando toda la culpa era de la Senju.

Y encontraron su culpable en el peliblanco recién nacido.

Pero no solo eso.

Sorprendentemente, lograron sumar 2+2, y al ver el pelo del niño supusieron (acertadamente) que el padre era cierto invocador de sapos del que no se sabe nada por la aldea desde hacía… 9 meses.

Esto no ayudó precisamente al pequeño a ganarse el cariño de la aldea, que pensaba que por su culpa habían perdido a los 2 últimos sannins leales a Konoha.

Si algo bueno se puede sacar de todo esto, es que todo el odio concentrado hacia el joven facilitó a Minato la dura tarea de convencer a la villa de que sus hijos no eran monstruos, si no héroes (el que Sarutobi se llevase el alma del demonio ayudó bastante).

Minato, como huérfano, odiaba no poder defender al pequeño, pero si lo hacía, los habitantes de Konoha buscarían otro objetivo contra el que desahogarse por todo el dolor sufrido aquel 10 de octubre.

Y dos jinchurikis eran objetivos grandes. Muy grandes. Demasiado grandes.

Minato odiaba tener que mirar hacia otro lado, pero nunca escogería a nadie por encima de sus hijos.

Algo similar pasaba con Kushina, que llegó a pedir a su esposo que adoptaran al bebé, pero Minato se negó por temor a que eso lo pagaran Naruto y Narumi, así que la nativa de Uzu tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y ser una expectadora más del maltrato recibido en los años posteriores por el peliblanco.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Shawn caminaba por la calle sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a su "casa".

Había sido expulsado del orfanato hace dos años porque los gerentes no querían seguir viendo al niño que provocó el auto-exilio de los sannins viviendo en su orfanato.

El Hokage quería hacer algo al respecto, de verdad que sí, pero esas ansias de justicia se esfumaban cada vez que recordaba el miedo que ya lo amedrentó hace años.

Shawn estaba solo.

Shawn estaba en la calle.

Pero, pese a quien pese, la sangre de dos poderosos ninjas corre por sus venas.

¿El resultado?

Un genio.

Shawn siempre fue muy inteligente, astuto e incluso frío cuando la situación lo requería, así que cuando lo echaron del orfanato no perdió la calma y barajó sus opciones.

La que parecía más factible (y de hecho escogió) era irse a vivir lejos de la gente, para evitar tensiones innecesarias, así que con una valentía impropia de su edad, fue a buscar refugio… al Bosque de la Muerte.

Refugio que encontró en una cueva, a la que acaba de llegar.

Su refugio no era gran cosa, sólo contaba con una cama vieja, un escritorio que apenas se tenía en pie, una silla que hizo el mismo con materiales que encontró en un vertedero y un armario en perfecto estado, que "tomó prestado" de una casa cuando sus dueños no estaban.

Si los aldeanos no tenían ninguna consideración con él, ¿por qué debería tenerla él con ellos?

Nada más entrar, dejó sobre el escritorio una pequeña libreta y un lápiz que llevaba en la chaqueta.

Al Senju le encanta dibujar, y, modestias a parte, se consideraba un gran artista.

Realmente lo era.

Plasmaba a la perfección la esencia de todo lo que dibujaba.

Pero ahora no le apetecía dibujar.

Simplemente se tumbó en la cama y se puso a pensar en los tres meses de academia que llevaba.

¿He dicho ya que era un genio?

Pues también se aplicaba en la academia.

Aunque podía notar cierto desprecio en los ojos de los profesores, ninguno trataba de sabotearlo o tomar algún tipo de represalia por su "crimen contra Konoha".

Lo trataban con profesionalidad y él no pedía más.

En la academia era el mejor indiscutible en una generación plagada de prodigios.

Sus notas siempre eran perfectas, desde las pruebas escritas a las de taijutsu, pasando por las de lanzamiento de shuriken.

Pensando esto se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Era un chico orgulloso de sí mismo y de su apellido, no por su madre (conoce la identidad de sus padres y los odia por abandonarlo), si no por los dos primeros Hokages.

Hashirama y Tobirama Senju eran sus héroes, especialmente el segundo.

Shawn podía llegar a ser bastante presumido, pero respaldaba lo que decía con hechos.

Y no tenía pensado parar hasta superar a sus referentes y alzarse ante el mundo como el mejor ninja de la historia.

 _ **Fin del prólogo**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Hablar en voz alta.

-"Pensar".

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shawn despertó a las 05:00 para empezar su entrenamiento físico especial.

¿Uno no llega a ser el mejor ninja de la historia sin entrenar duro, no?

Se preparó y salió a hacer su primer ejercicio… buscar su desayuno.

El Senju estaba solo y sin dinero, así que vivía de lo que cazaba con un kunai viejo y sus propias manos.

Tras cazar y comerse un conejo y realizar los calentamientos pertinentes, se dispuso a empezar su rutina de ejercicios, que empezaba con 3 vueltas alrededor de Konoha.

-"Muy bien, hoy tengo que acabar rápido el entrenamiento para no tener que bañarme con prisas como ayer" – pensó el peliblanco.

Correr era seguramente su parte favorita del día.

Él y sus pensamientos a solas.

Aunque era un poco chulo y le gustaba hacer demostraciones de su habilidad y fuerza frente a sus compañeros y profesores, no le gustaba demasiado estar con otras personas, ya que odiaba que le mirasen con malos ojos por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa.

¿De qué tenía que disculparse con ellos?

¿De haber nacido?

La excepción eran sus compañeros de academia.

Bueno, más concretamente, los hijos de ninjas, ya que sus padres no odiaban a Shawn. Tenían suficiente cerebro para darse cuenta de quién era la víctima en esta historia.

Aunque no era amigo de ninguno, le agradaba la presencia de la mayoría, e incluso se juntaba con unos u otros en los descansos.

No obstante, y aunque sus padres no lo odiasen, los futuros ninjas tenían prohibido juntarse con el Senju fuera de la academia.

Los niños no entendían por qué sus padres les decían que se alejasen de él. Era un chico presumido, pero bastante simpático.

Sin embargo, obedecen para no ser castigador por sus padres.

Shawn entendía esto y no les culpaba, pero eso no hacía su soledad más llevadera.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, siguió corriendo a un buen ritmo.

-"Después de la academia debería ir al hospital a que me miren el hombro, empieza a ser realmente molesto".

Desde una lucha con un oso para probar su fuerza física le dolía el hombro derecho…

El oso no corrió tanta suerte.

No tenía ningún problema a la hora de matar, ya que sabe que las manos de un ninja no están limpias de sangre, así que si no puede quitar la vida de un simple oso es imposible que cumpla su sueño.

-"Que corto se me ha hecho. Debería hacer 4 vueltas a partir de mañana"- pensó tras terminar de correr.

Después de eso venía algo bastante más repetitivo y que lo aburría hasta decir basta.

250 flexiones y 500 abdominales… sin descanso entre ellos.

Después de acabar su tortura auto-impuesta (no tanto por el cansancio como por el aburrimiento), se dirigió a un pequeño lago cercano a su cueva.

Encontró 2 poco después de instalarse, y usaba uno para beber y el otro para bañarse.

Una vez aseado y vestido, se puso en camino a la academia.

-"Supongo que hoy toca otra absurda charla sobre la voluntad de fuego de Konoha… si Hashirama viese a los aldeanos de hoy en día se avergonzaría de haber fundado la villa".

Una vez en la clase, y habiendo llegado (sorprendentemente) el primero, se sentó en su sitio en la última fila, al lado de la ventana, y se puso a dibujar.

En su dibujo se veía a un Shawn mayor, con su mismo atuendo, enfrentándose a un ejército.

Puede que el Yondaime le cayese mal por su aparente indiferencia hacia su situación (aparte de vivir 'en la calle' y las miradas tenía que soportar insultos e intentos de agresión física, que no llegaban a nada debido a la enorme superioridad en combate de Shawn sobre los aldeanos, pero aún así le molestaban), pero eso no quiere decir que no reconociese su destreza y habilidad como ninja, y siempre soñó con derrotar a un ejército en solitario como ya lo hizo Minato.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la clase ya estaba llena y esperando a los profesores.

Ya había acabado el dibujo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que se puso a mirar a sus compañeros y a pensar sobre ellos.

Shikamaru Nara.

Es un genio, y Shawn tiene claro que su pereza no va a ser un impedimento para convertirse en uno de los mejores estrategas de la historia de Konoha.

Choji Akimichi.

Es el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, y está… cómo decirlo… rellenito. Pero pobre del que lo llame gordo, porque tendrá que enfrentarse a una enorme masa de furia. Es bastante amable y siempre se le puede ver con una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Hinata Hyuga.

Una chica extremadamente tímida, lo cual preocupaba a Shawn, porque podía ser la razón de perder el enorme talento que sabía que tenía la peliazul. A diferencia de la mayoría de los miembros de su clan, Hinata no es una arrogante que se cree mejor que los demás. De hecho, parece tener un complejo de inferioridad.

Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba es… Kiba. Según Shawn, no hay ningún problema en tener una boca muy grande mientras puedas mantener lo que sale de ella… pero ese no era el caso. Pese a que el Inuzuka posee mucha fuerza física, es un completo idiota. No usa ninguna clase de táctica, simplemente se lanza al ataque, y siempre va diciendo que él era el 'macho alfa' de la clase. O corrige su comportamiento, o morirá en su primera misión de verdad.

Shino Aburame.

Silencioso, discreto y fuerte, seguramente el más fuerte tras el Trío Monstruoso (quiénes conforman el trío viene después), no por lo que demuestra si no por lo que esconde. Shawn sabe que Shino esconde sus capacidades para hacer que el enemigo se confíe… algo muy inteligente, si le preguntas. Sin embargo, también es consciente de que no está al nivel de ninguno del trío.

Ino Yamanaka.

Ino saca al Senju de sus casillas. Para él es algo impensable que alguien no aproveche su potencial, y más aún si esto es por ser una fangirl de Naruto (en breve entenderéis por qué de Nartuo y no de Sasuke). La rubia pasaba más tiempo arreglándose para impresionar al Uzumaki que entrenando. Aun así, podía ser una gran ninja si se centraba.

Sakura Haruno.

Básicamente es una versión de Ino con menos potencial, aunque podría llegar a ser una buena ninja médico y suele sacar notas casi perfectas en las pruebas escritas. No mucho más que añadir.

Naruto Uzumaki.

El miembro más débil del Trío Monstruoso. Entrenado por Minato desde una temprana edad, Naruto es capaz de aguantar y dar un buen combate a los otros dos monstruos por un tiempo, aunque nunca ha logrado derrotar a ninguno, y esto hiere profundamente su ego. Sí, ego. El rubio era bastante creído, aunque no llegaba al listón puesto por Uchihas y Hyugas. Eso sí, no es estúpido y sabe perfectamente que los otros dos del trío son más fuertes que él, y los respeta por ello.

Narumi Uzumaki.

(Narumi es... una versión de su madre en miniatura.)

Hermana menor de Naruto. La segunda chica más fuerte de la clase tras el único miembro femenino del grupo. Además, completa esa fuerza sacando buenas notas en los exámenes, solo por detrás de Shawn y Sakura en esta categoría. A diferencia de su hermano, Narumi es modesta y amable con todo el mundo. Una cosa que le resultaba extraño a Shawn es que la joven Uzumaki siempre se sonrojaba cuando hablaba con ella… lo cual le parecía adorable, por cierto.

Y por último…

Satsuki Uchiha (ahora entendéis por qué Naruto y no Sasuke).

(Satsuki es prácticamente igual que Sasuke, solo que con rasgos más femeninos y el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda)

La segunda más fuerte de la clase y del trío, y enemiga por naturaleza de Shawn (por la histórica rivalidad Uchiha-Senju). Es increíblemente fuerte, habiendo derrotado en alguna ocasión a Shawn (aunque el balance está inclinado claramente hacia el Senju), hábil e inteligente, y su ego es el único comparable al de Kiba (aunque odiaba al Inuzuka por considerar a las mujeres inferiores… algo extraño porque su madre es la líder de su clan). Siempre fue presumida, pero el hecho que la convirtió en lo que es hoy fue también el que la hizo una heroína a ojos del clan Uchiha: preveer y evitar la Masacre Uchiha. Satsuki notó que su hermano llevaba unos días actuando de una forma extraña, así que se coló en la torre Hokage (muy mal defendida, por cierto) para leer el historial de Itachi por si la razón de su actitud es el haber pasado una experiencia traumática en una misión, pero lo que encontró fueron todos los detalles del proyecto 'Masacre Uchiha'. Esto le permitió avisar a su clan para estar listos… y así fue. Itachi esperaba lanzar un atque sorpresa, pero se encontró una emboscada, y no tardó en ser reducido y encerrado. A la mañana siguiente, Fugaku y un escuadrón de 20 Uchihas se plantaron en la oficina de Minato buscando venganza, pero el Namikaze aseguró no saber nada del tema. Tras confirmar que no mentía con el Sharingan, Minato y los Uchihas iniciaron una investigación conjunta, una investigación que los llevaría a averiguar que todo era una conspiración Danzo, quien engañó a Itachi para poder obtener el famoso ojo Uchiha. Como resultado, Danzo fue ejectutado e Itachi puesto en libertad. Desde entonces Satsuki es adorada por todos los Uchihas sin excepción.

Los demás eran simples civiles que según Shawn no iban a llegar a ser ninjas ni de suerte y que le lanzaban las mismas miradas de odio que sus padres… ridículo. Seguramente no saben ni por qué, simplemente hacen caso a lo que sus padres dicen sin plantearse si está bien o mal, así que no se molestó en aprenderse sus nombres.

Shawn dirigió en ese momento su vista hacia Satsuki.

-"Satsuki… sigo sin saber qué pensar sobre ti".

Y es que tenían una fuerte rivalidad por el liderazgo del Trío Monstruoso y de la que seguramente sea la mejor generación de la historia de la aldea, además del enfrentamiento Uchiha-Senju.

No podían ni verse… pero no se odiaban.

Cada vez que se enfrentaban hacían retumbar la academia… pero no se odiaban.

Siempre que tenían que estar juntos se evitaban… pero no se odiaban.

Simplemente hay una tensión entre ellos que ambos sineten pero ninguno entiende. Es como tener la sensación de que cuando están cerca va a pasar algo… pero no algo necesariamente malo.

Y esa es la parte que los tiene confundidos.

El peliblanco no pudo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, ya que la puerta se abrió e Iruka entró a la clase.

-Buenos días, clase- dijo el de la cicatriz.

-¡Buenos días, sensei!- respondieron.

Iruka sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la mayoría de sus alumnos.

-Hoy hablaremos de… ¡la voluntad de fuego!-

-"¡Lo sabía!"- pensaron a la vez los dos alumnos más fuertes de la clase mientras el resto lo celebraba.

Por supuesto que Shawn no tenía nada en contra de la voluntad de fuego, es más, la defendería hasta su último aliento (qué menos por la ideología que con tanta pasión defendió Hashirama).

Es solo que está harto de escuchar que es algo que todo el mundo tiene. No es así. Podría dar muchos argumentos, pero ningún argumento es mejor que un contra-ejemplo, y hay uno muy claro: Neji Hyuga. ¿Qué hay más en contra de la voluntad de fuego que el creer tan ciegamente en el destino?

Satsuki tampoco quería oír sobre la voluntad de fuego… aunque sus motivos son bastante más obvios.

Una aburrida charla más tarde…

-Bueno chicos, como os habéis portado tan bien, ¿qué os parece si salimos al campo de entrenamiento el resto del día?

-¡Bieeeen!- fue la respuesta casi unánime.

-"Supongo que es mejor que estarse quieto…"- pensó el peliblanco un tanto aburrido, sabiendo que no dejarán que se produzca otra lucha entre Satsuki y él en mucho tiempo.

Normal, si se tiene en cuenta lo que se tuvo que gastar la academia para reparar todo lo que destrozaron.

¿Creíais que lo de Trío Monstruoso era una exageración?

Ya en el campo, tuvo que ver los patéticos intentos de pelea de sus compañeros civiles, y alguna que otra lucha interesante, como la de Shino vs Choji, que ganó el Akimichi, pero como siempre Shino no dio todo lo que podía.

Después de que acabase otra batalla, habló Iruka:

-Muy bien, como quedan 4 personas por luchar y andamos mal de tiempo, la siguiente y última pelea será un 2 vs 2.

Esto llamó la atención de todos, ya que en los meses que llevaban ahí nunca habían hecho algo como eso… y aún quedaban dos miembros del famoso trío por luchar.

-Será Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka vs Narumi Uzumaki y Shawn Senju, sólo está permitido el taijutsu y el combate terminará cuando ninguno de los miembros de un equipo pueda continuar- aclaró Iruka, provocando los murmullos de la clase y los chillidos de emoción de las fangirls por ver luchar a su querido Naruto.

No sólo se iban a enfrentar dos de los más fuertes de la clase, sino que además se iban a enfrentar dos hermanos… los hijos del Hokage, nada menos.

Las reacciones de los combatientes fueron muy diferentes:

Kiba saltó de emoción ya que según él estaba a punto de dar una paliza al Senju presumido.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, ya que se iba a enfrentar a dos de los mejores de la academia (entre ellos uno al que nunca ha derrotado)… y sabía que lo hacía sólo. La única duda es cuánto tiempo tardará Kiba en lanzarse como un idiota conta Shawn y, por tanto, quedar fuera de combate.

El líder de la clase ya estaba maquinando cómo romper rápidamente la defensa de Naruto, ya que había llegado a la misma conclusión que el rubio sobre el Inuzuka.

Narumi simplemente se acercó a Shawn con un adorable y suave sonrojo mientras sonreía (aunque por dentro iba dando saltos de alegría).

-Parece que lucharemos juntos. Espero no estorbarte…- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-¿Estorbarme? Venga ya, no podía haber pedido una mejor compañera- respondió el chico con una sonrisa. Arrogante pero simpático, ¿recordáis?

Sus palabras provocaron un sonrojo digno de Hinata en Narumi… y el enfado de cierta Uchiha, que no entendía por qué se sentía así por unas simples palabras de su rival a otra chica.

Es decir, sólo eran eso, rivales… ¿o no?

Satsuki también notaba esa tensión entre ambos, y siempre sentía la obligación de mejorar para impresionar a Shawn… ¡NO!

Para superar al patético Senju. Sí, era eso, tenía que ser eso.

Mientras la joven pelinegra seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, los participantes del combate ya estaban colocados por equipos, un equipo a cada lado.

-¿Listos?- preguntó el instructor.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un asentimiento de los 4, unos más seguros que otros.

-¡Adelante!

-¡Ahora aprenderás lo que es un macho alfa, Senju!- creo que no hace falta decir quién habla.

-Me gustará ver como tratas de explicármelo, Inuzuka- respondió Shawn con burla tratando de provocarlo, mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Y Kiba cayó de lleno.

Empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante considerando lo poco que llevaba en la academia, pero demasiado lento para sorprender al más joven de los Senju, que no se molestó ni en descruzar los brazos mientras esperaba al irritado chico.

-¡No me subestimes!- exclamó mientras trataba de conectar un puñetazo a la cara de Shawn.

Y la respuesta a semejante golpe fue… sujetar su puño con una sola mano, hacer girar al supuesto macho alfa y lanzarlo varios metros hacia atrás.

-¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? Esperaba más incluso de un debilucho como tú- siguió provocando.

En todo este tiempo, Naruto no intentó razonar con su compañero (sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo) y simplemente se quedó donde estaba, tratando de buscar un posible punto débil en el peliblanco para derrotarlo y quedarse en un 1 vs 1 contra su hermana.

Hermana que ya se estaba preparando para poner en marcha el plan que había pensado su compañero de equipo y que de momento marchaba a la perfección.

-¡Ahora verás!- gritó encolerizado volviendo a correr contra él… y cayendo una vez más en la trampa.

Una muy sencilla, pero no había por qué pensar algo más complicado. Al fin y al cabo, solo se trataba de un imbécil que actúa exclusivamente por impulsos.

Cuando Kiba ya estaba cerca de Shawn, éste habló:

-Oye cara de perro… ¿no te suena que este combate era por parejas?

Antes de que cara de perr… digo, Kiba, pudiese reaccionar, tenía a Narumi al lado dispuesta a ejecutar la segunda parte de un plan en tres pasos (el primero era provocarlo), y esta consistía en… ponerle la zancadilla.

¿Qué? Ya lo he dicho, no se necesita más.

Así, el Inuzuka se convirtió en el primer perro en volar.

Y voló hacia Shawn, que ya lo esperaba con el puño preparado… todo lo que se escuchó fue el golpe de un puño contra una cara y el sonido de un peso muerto cayendo al suelo.

Con esto, la tercera parte estaba completa (se trataba de dejarlo KO con un único golpe perfecto).

Como casi todos esperaban, Kiba fue el primero en quedar fuera de combate, y lo hizo de una forma estúpida y humillante.

-Kiba no puede continuar, así que el combate pasa a ser Naruto Uzumaki vs Narumi Uzumaki y Shawn Senju.

Naruto sudó frío al ver la rápida derrota de Kiba.

Se sabía derrotado, ya que su única esperanza era fijarse en alguna inercia de Shawn a la hora de esquivar para atacarlo por sorpresa… pero por culpa de ese simple plan, el Senju no tuvo que esquivar ningún golpe.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanito, acaso tienes miedo?- se burló Narumi.

Quería mucho a su hermano, igual que su él la quería a ella, pero eso ni quiere decir que no se molesten mutuamente.

¿Y qué mejor ocasión de burlarse que estando a punto de derrotarlo por primera vez desde que lo hiciese en un combate de práctica hace ya 2 años?

Naruto no respondió… porque básicamente tenía razón.

Tenía miedo de quedar en ridículo por una de las estrategias de Shawn y tenía miedo de perder contra su hermana pequeña (aunque sea por unos minutos) frente a toda la academia.

Estaba contra las cuerdas y no sabía cómo salir de esta.

De algo sí estaba seguro: atacar de frente a Shawn (o a un equipo en el que se encuentre) es igual de útil que rendirse.

-¿Atacas, o lo hacemos nosotros, Uzumaki?- preguntó serio el líder del trío más prometedor desde los Sannins.

El rubio decidió que es mejor intentarlo y fallar que no intentarlo, así que se lanzó contra su hermana.

Por desgracia para él, Shawn también había pensado una estrategia para cuando Kiba estuviese fuera de combate: que empezaba por dejar atacar a Naruto. El que fuese atacado se dedicaría únicamente a bloquear sus golpes, el otro lanzaría ataques rápidos tratando de hacer añicos su defensa, y cuando descuidase un lado, el que esté por ahí lanzará un golpe fuerte para desequilibrarlo y dejarlo totalmente indefenso.

Y, de nuevo, la estrategia funcionó:

Narumi bloqueó varios golpes de Naruto, y Shawn esperó a que el mayor de los Uzumaki estuviese totalmente sumergido para empezar a atacar.

Cuando vio que el rubio se había olvidado de todo excepto de su ataque, se lanzó contra él. Naruto consiguió responder a duras penas, y entonces se terminó de orquestar la derrota del miembro más débil del trío.

Narumi lanzó una gran patada directa al estómago de su hermano, desequilibrándolo del todo, y entre la Uzumaki y el Senju lo llevaron al suelo a base de golpes.

Una vez ahí, Shawn lo atrapó con un candado a la cabeza que le cortaba el aire y casi la circulación, y lo mantuvo hasta que su rival quedó inconsciente.

-Se acabó el combate, el equipo de Narumi y Shawn gana 2 a 0-anunció Iruka. -"Parece que hacen un buen equipo… puede ser interesante".

-¡Lo conseguimos!- gritó Narumi mientras reía y saltaba feliz, y se lanzó a abrazar a Shawn, que la recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Segundos más tarde, ambos estaban riendo abrazados mientras el Senju giraba sobre sí mismo, haciendo girar también a la pelirroja.

Esta acción despertó una increíble furia en Satsuki, una furia que tuvo que esconder porque no estaba realmente justificada… lo cual solo sirvió para enfadarla más.

-Me alegro de que estéis contentos, pero ya es hora de irse chicos, tendréis que continuar la celebración fuera- interrumpió Iruka, provocando que se separasen nerviosos y con un sonrojo… espera… ¿Shawn sonrojado y nervioso?

Esto sorprendió a toda la clase, ya que nunca habían visto a su compañero así, lo que a su vez puso aún más feliz a Narumi y más furiosa (si es posible) a Satsuki.

-"¿Significa esto que yo también le gusto?"- pensaba emocionada y soñadora la Uzumaki.

La pelinegra estaba demasiado irritada para siquiera pensar, así que simplemente desvió la mirada.

-"¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? ¿Y por qué me arde la cara? ¿Estaré enfermo?"- pensaba el peliblanco.

Después de eso, acabaron las clases y cada aspirante a ninja se fue con sus padres… y vuelta a la realidad para el Senju.

Volvía a estar sólo… como siempre.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, puso rumbo hacia el hospital a que le revisaran el hombro, aunque sabía que seguramente no lo harían, y si lo hacían sería rápidamente y de mala gana.

Recibía un tratamiento parecido en casi todos los negocios de la aldea, pero el hospital era un territorio especialmente hostil.

Al fin y al cabo, se le culpaba de la marcha de Tsunade, la mejor médico del mundo.

Una vez entró por la puerta, todo pareció congelarse en la recepción.

Todas las personas se le quedaron mirando fríamente. Si las miradas matasen, Shawn estaría 3 metros bajo tierra.

En medio del silencio se podían escuchar murmullos como "¿cómo se atreve a entrar aquí?" o "deberían desterrarlo".

Esto desanimó mucho al último Senju de Konoha, que empezó a pensar que había sido una idea horrible ir al hospital.

Lo confirmó al mirar a su alrededor y ver las caras llenas de odio y rencor que le dedicaban los allí presentes, así que decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Después se preguntó que hacer el resto del día.

No tenía amigos con quienes pasarlo, y sabía que no debía forzar demasiado su cuerpo, por lo que el entrenamiento físico estaba descartado.

Entonces se le encendió una bombilla.

Si no podía seguir entrenando su cuerpo, entrenaría su chakra.

Y para eso, lo primero era averiguar su/sus afinidad/es, y sabía que para eso necesitaba un papel de chakra, así que su destino estaba claro: la torre Hokage.

Una vez en la torre, esperó educadamente a que le dijeran que podía pasar a ver al Hokage.

Era uno de los pocos sitios en los que lo trataban con respeto.

Él no lo sabía, pero esto se debe a que Minato puso como condición para trabajar en la torre que se debía tratar a todos con respeto, y recalcó el **'todos'**.

Cuando le dejaron pasar llamó a la puerta, y la abrió tras escuchar un "adelante".

Al entrar se encontró a Kushina, aparentemente haciendo una visita a su marido, y al propio Minato que parecía estar tomándose un descanso para recibir a su esposa. Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá en el lateral de la habitación.

A los dos mayores les dio una pequeña punzada en el corazón al ver al joven hijo de Tsunade.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama- saludó respetuoso.

-Buenos días Shawn- respondieron ambos.

-Por favor toma asiento, y ya sabes que puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres- habló Minato.

-Como guste, Minato-san – dijo mientras se sentaba y el Hokage ocupaba su lugar.

-Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó algo curioso.

-Me gustaría que me entregase un papel de chakra para comprobar mis afinidades y poder empezar a practicar con el chakra- contestó serio.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Minato y Kushina.

¿Con sólo unos meses de academia ya pensaba empezar a trabajar con chakra?

Sin duda era un digno hijo de sus padres.

-Lo siento Shawn, me gustaría, pero las normas dicen que solo le puedo entregar un papel de chakra a un ninja o al tutor legal de un estudiante.

-…

-…

-…entiendo…- respondió tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

-Bueno, tan sólo era eso. Pasen buena tarde- se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera un momento- escuchó a Kushina.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Esto… verás… Narumi nos ha dicho que os lleváis bastante bien y… bueno… me preguntaba si… querrías venir a pasar la tarde a nuestra casa- preguntó la pelirroja, un poco nerviosa y deseando que dijese que sí.

No sólo quería que el pequeño se sintiese aceptado, sino que además sabía perfectamente que su hija sintió un flechazo en cuanto lo vio.

Esta oferta sorprendió a Shawn. Muy gratamente.

Kushina siempre era muy amable y educada con él, y muchas veces se ofrecía a ayudarlo en diversas cosas, desde económicamente hasta con su entrenamiento. El Senju no aceptaba porque su orgullo le impedía aceptar dinero por caridad y porque quería hacerse fuerte por su cuenta. Pero eso no impedía que apreciara los gestos de la Uzumaki.

Pese a ello, nunca imaginó que llegase a invitarlo a su casa.

Tras salir del pequeño shock respondió:

-Me encantaría Kushina-san, pero ya he hecho planes para esta tarde. Quizá otro día- fue su respuesta.

-Como quieras- contestó ligeramente desanimada.

Una vez fuera de la torre, Shawn se dirigió a la cabeza de Tobirama en el monumento Hokage para pensar en cómo llevar a cabo sus planes para esta tarde.

Planes que hizo en esos segundos de silencio tras recibir la negativa del Yondaime.

Colarse en la torre y robar un papel de chakra.

-"No creas que conseguirás frenar mi progresión, excusa barata de Hokage…"

Una vez cayó la noche, decidió poner en marcha su plan para asaltar el despacho del Hokage, para el que ya tenía todo listo.

Era necesario un plan porque desde que se coló una niña que no era ni siquiera una ninja aún, se aumentó mucho la seguridad.

Shawn se encontraba en un tejado desde el que veía perfectamente el despacho de Minato, en el que se guardaban los papeles que buscaba.

Iba a fingir un ataque haciendo volar por los aires una parte del hospital.

Obviamente, había hecho los cálculos oportunos para colocar los sellos explosivos que había robado horas antes de una forma en la que no hubiese más que heridos leves. Entre eso y la confusión será más que suficiente para distraer a los ANBU que vigilan la torre por la noche.

-"A jugar…"

¡BUM!

Vio como explotaba el hospital e inmediatamente pudo ver varias sombras saliendo rápidamente del despacho del Hokage.

Sonrió bajo la máscara negra que llevaba (una como la de Kakashi), se ajustó la capucha de la chaqueta (también negra) y se movió entre las sombras hasta una ventana de la torre, que daba a la habitación que estaba justo debajo del despacho, y se trataba de la sala en la que se encuentran los informes sobre las operaciones secretas de Konoha.

Era consciente de que no todos los ANBU habrían salido, eso sería muy estúpido, pero también sabía que estarían nerviosos ante el posible ataque, así que inició la segunda parte de su plan.

Esta era la más importante de todas. Tenía que hacer mucho ruido en la habitación para que pensasen que el atacante había ido a robar datos sobre las operaciones secretas de Konoha, y guardarse uno de esos archivos para darle aún más credibilidad a la farsa, así que cogió una carpeta y tiró la estantería en la que estaba al suelo, armando un escándalo más que suficiente.

Sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que se le echase encima un escuadrón de ANBU, por lo que se dio prisa y saltó por la ventana, enganchándose a las paredes de la torre con dos kunais nuevecitos (estos si que los compró, ya que le dueño de la tienda de armas era de los que no le guardaba rencor, y se sentiría mal robándole) y empezando a escalar hasta el despacho.

Cuando llegó, abrió sigilosamente la ventana y se coló.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado los papeles porque los localizó en su visita de ese mismo día.

Cogió uno solo y dejó todo lo demás como si nunca hubiese estado dentro.

Esa misma noche, en su refugio, decidió echar un vistazo al archivo que se había llevado… y desarrolló un odio profundo y desmedido contra el consejo por proponer algo así y contra Minato por no evitarlo.

El archivo se llamaba 'Proyecto Uzumaki', y hablaba de cómo iban a usar a Kushina, Narumi y Naruko (la hermana 1 año menor de los mellizos, que tiene la apariencia de Naruto al usar el jutsu sexy) como máquinas de hacer bebés para tener poderosos Uzumakis en las filas de Konoha… simplemente repugnante.

¿Quiénes se creían para hacer algo así?

-"Mañana dejaré el archivo donde Kushina lo encuentre. Estoy deseando ver su reacción… y la cara de Namikaze"- pensó aún enfadado.

Cuando consiguió calmarse, cogió el papel de chakra y se sentó en su cama.

Había aprendido a canalizar el chakra el mismo día que descubrió la existencia de esos papeles, todo gracias a la biblioteca de la mansión Senju.

Se colaba de vez en cuando para echarle un vistazo a la biblioteca o dormir en una cama decente, pero sabía que si se instalaba ahí lo acabarían descubriendo, y ser acusado de allanamiento de morada por entrar en su propia casa no entraba en sus planes.

Además, sabía que en cuanto se convirtiese en ninja tanto la mansión como el puesto de los Senju en el consejo serían suyos, ya que los ninjas son considerados automáticamente mayores de edad.

Uno de los motivos por los que estaba deseando obtener el puesto en el consejo es el derecho a veto que tienen los clanes Uzumaki, Uchiha y Senju.

Con eso será capaz de sabotear los proyectos de los viejos corruptos del consejo.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, empezó a canalizar chakra al papel para averiguar su afinidad.

-"Interesante…"- pensó viendo la reacción del papel.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 1**_

* * *

 **Os pido que leáis esto por favor:**

 **Buenas, soy King of Shades y voy a decir unas cosas que no dije en el prólogo porque… se me olvidó, básicamente.**

 **Como podéis ver, soy un escritor novato y este es mi primer fanfic.**

 **Siempre se agradecen los reviews, y no sólo los que son para decir algo bueno. Si tenéis algo malo que decir sobre la historia o sobre mi forma de escribir os pido que lo digáis, ya que así me ayudaréis a crecer como escritor.**

 **Una vez dicho esto paso a hacer in par de aclaraciones:**

 **Los capítulos no tendrán una cantidad de palabras determinada, pero nunca bajarán de 5000.**

 **El protagonista de la historia es Shawn Senju. Sé que hay mucha gente que descarta directamente leer las historias con OC como protagonistas, pero creo que si le dais una oportunidad no os arrepentiréis.**

 **Puede que la historia parezca preparada para ser un harem, pero no va a ser necesariamente así. Aún no he decidido quién va a ser la pareja de Shawn. Puede que sea harem o puede que no. Se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Siempre repaso los capítulos una vez terminados para tratar de evitar fallos, pero si cometo alguno (como escribir mal un nombre) os pido que me lo digáis para corregirlo.**

 **Sé que algunos estaréis un poco confusos respecto a Minato. ¿Por qué iba a querer ayudar a un huérfano si es capaz de utilizar a su esposa y a sus hijas de esa manera? Es simplemente porque él fue huérfano y se le quedó una especie de trauma, así que al ver a Shawn, se ve a sí mismo reflejado en él. ¿Y entonces, por qué no pudo elegir a Shawn por encima de sus hijos? Porque necesitaba a su hija y a su esposa para el 'Proyecto Uzumaki', y si hubiese dejado que sus hijos hubiesen sido considerados demonios el consejo los habría ejecutado y Kushina no habría querido ni verlo nunca más.**

 **Mi historia modifica varios aspectos de la historia original. Por ejemplo, cuando Tsunade dio a luz a Shawn, tanto ella como Jiraiya tenían 31 años.**

 **Tampoco quiero aburriros demasiado, así que sólo quiero decir que muchas gracias por leer mi historia y trataré de no defraudaros.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Hablar en voz alta.

-"Pensar".

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Han pasado 6 años desde que Shawn llevase a cabo el asalto a la torre Hokage.

Asalto que trajo varias consecuencias.

Al día siguiente, Kushina encontró una carpeta aparentemente confidencial en la mesa de su cocina. La curiosidad le pudo y acabó leyéndola, y no recuerda haber estado más furiosa en su vida.

Todo su matrimonio y su historia de amor verdadero no eran más que una mentira, y, por si fuera poco, ese bastardo pensaba utilizar a sus hijas y a ella misma como máquinas de bebés.

Al llegar a casa, Minato comprobó que habría sido mejor quedarse en la oficina haciendo papeleo hasta las 5 de la mañana. Todo lo que escucharon los vecinos fueron gritos de dolor y súplicas de piedad hasta bien entrada la noche.

Y es que no sólo fue castigado por su hasta entonces esposa, sino que tuvo que enfrentarse a la ira de otras dos mujeres Uzumakis y la de un hermano mayor protegiendo a sus hermanitas.

Para el día siguiente, toda la aldea se enteró de lo sucedido, y no podían creer que consideraran a ese hombre un ángel salvador tanto tiempo.

Kushina se divorció prácticamente en el acto y se llevó a sus hijos a un piso grande cerca de la academia mientras mandaba construir una mansión para ser la nueva casa del clan Uzumaki.

El escándalo que se armó fue tan grande, que el consejo no tuvo más remedio que quitarle el puesto de Hokage (bastante hipócrita considerando que algunos de ellos también estuvieron implicados), tras lo cual, se decidió quién sería la persona más adecuada para el puesto de Godaime, y se envió a un grupo de rastreo a buscarla para darle la noticia.

Un grupo que tardaría casi 6 años en volver a Konoha.

Desde ese momento, nadie ha vuelto a ver a Minato Namikaze.

Todas estas noticias alegraron enormemente a Shawn. Bueno, lo alegraron aún más, porque ya estaba casi eufórico por los resultados del papel de chakra. Y es que no pudo pedir mejores afinidades: Suiton y Doton.

¿Y qué quiere decir Suiton + Doton?

¡Mokuton!

Sabía que no sería fácil, y que era algo que sólo logró el Shodaime. Pero la palabra imposible era algo que no aparecía en el diccionario de Shawn, y no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

¡Pero no sólo eso!

Este resultado le permitía mantener la esperanza de llegar a lograr el mismo dominio del Suiton que tenía Tobirama.

Si lograba dominar sus elementos, llegaría a ser una mezcla entre Hashirama y Tobirama, y con este pensamiento en mente se puso a practicar con los libros y pergaminos de la biblioteca Senju.

Empezó con los ejercicios de control de chakra y con los jutsus más básicos de sus elementos, y no los dejó hasta dominarlos como el andar. No podía cometer errores si quería obtener el Mokuton y alcanzar el nivel de Suiton del Nidaime.

Tras eso siguió con jutsus más complicados. Le llevaba cada vez más tiempo dominarlos, pero a cambio eran cada vez más poderosos.

Además, su entrenamiento físico iba mejor que nunca, y todo gracias a un encuentro casual…

 **(Flashback)**

Shawn se encontraba dando su quinta vuelta sobre 20 alrededor de Konoha.

Esa mañana estaba de bajón, porque en la segunda vuelta sus pensamientos fueron a cómo habría sido su vida si sus padres no lo hubiesen abandonado.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, deprimiéndose más y más, cuando escuchó una enérgica voz a lo lejos.

-¡Mire Gai-sensei, un chico mostrando sus llamas de la juventud!

-¡Tienes razón Lee, vamos a ver si quiere correr con nosotros!

Se dio la vuelta para ver quien daba esos gritos a las 5:15 de la mañana… y sólo vio dos manchas verdes a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia él con una velocidad impresionante (y mira que es difícil impresionarlo).

Se paró para esperar a que le alcanzaran y cuando se detuvieron pudo verlos mucho mejor.

Eran un hombre y un chico no mucho mayor que él… y ambos tenían un parecido físico casi sobrenatural. Sólo casi.

Lo que si era sobrenatural con todas las letras eran esas cejas.

-¡Muy buenas joven! ¿Cómo te llamas?- habló el mayor.

-¿No debería presentarse antes de preguntar el nombre de otra persona?- respondió, aunque por el grito de antes ya imaginaba cómo se llamaba.

-¡Muy cierto! Mi nombre es Gai.

-¡Y yo soy su aprendiz, Lee!

-Un placer, yo me llamo Shawn- dijo ligeramente preocupado de su reacción al darse cuenta de quién era.

-¡Es verdad, tú eres el último Senju de la aldea!- exclamó Lee.

-"Ahí viene"- fueron los pensamientos de Shawn mientras esperaba que le insultaran por provocar la marcha de Tsunade y Jiraiya.

El que se presentó como Gai dio un paso al frente con una expresión seria para estar cara a cara con Shawn, lo que exterminó las pocas esperanzas del Senju de haber hecho dos nuevos amigos.

-Así que tú eres… Shawn Senju... siempre he querido tenerte delante… para decirte… que te admiro- terminó dejando totalmente confundido al peliblanco.

-¿Que me… admiras?- dijo atónito.

-¡Desde luego! ¡Alguien que pasa por lo que tú y sigue adelante con esa determinación es digno de admiración!

-¡Tus llamas de la juventud arden con más fuerza que el Sol!- continuó Lee sorprendiéndolo aún más.

-Dime joven Shawn, ¿te gustaría entrenar con nosotros?- preguntó Gai.

-¿Es… es enserio?- aún sin poder créerselo.

-¡Claro que es enserio!- exclamó Lee con determinción en los ojos.

Estuvo aturdido unos segundos, hasta que respondió:

-En ese caso… ¡hagamos arder las llamas de la juventud!- contestó con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Yosh!- fue la repuesta simultánea de los pelinegros.

Desde ese día, Shawn comenzó a entrenar todas las mañanas con ellos, e incluso llegó a ver a Gai como a un padre y a Lee como un hermano mayor.

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Volviendo al presente, nos encontramos al peliblanco en su sitio habitual de la academia, en el último día de clase antes del examen para Genin, mientras Iruka hacía preguntas para poner las últimas notas de clase a los aspirantes a ninja.

-Es correcto Shikamaru. Tu turno Shawn- dijo ganándose su atención.

-¿Quién ha sido el mejor Hokage? Y justifica tu respuesta- preguntó el Chunin.

-El Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, ya que instaló en Konoha sistemas como los exámenes Chunin o la propia academia ninja. Además, el momento de su muerte fue una auténtica exhibición de Voluntad de Fuego, sacrificando su vida para permitir la huida de sus compañeros- contestó Shawn sin inmutarse.

-Perfecto como siempre, Shawn. Tu turno Ino- continuó el instructor.

-¿No te aburres de contestar siempre bien a todo?- escuchó una voz a su derecha.

El Senju giró la cabeza para ver a una sonriente Narumi.

Desde aquel combate hace 6 años se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanos, hasta llegar a ser mejores amigos.

Además, desde la separación de sus padres, Narumi tiene permitido pasar tiempo con Shawn fuera de la academia, llegando a entrenar juntos (aunque muchas veces Shawn parecía su sensei). Esto hizo que el nivel de la pelirroja aumentase mucho, superando a Shino y llegando a amenazar el puesto de su hermano como tercer miembro del Trío Monstruoso.

-Déjame pensarlo… no- respondió con otra sonrisa.

-¿Eres más presumido cada día o son cosas mías?

-Cada vez soy más presumido porque cada vez soy más fuerte.

-Si tú lo dices…- siguió juguetona.

-Lo digo y lo demuestro, princesa.

(Empezó a llamarla princesa cuando se dio cuenta del sonrojo que ese simple mote cariñoso provocaba en ella. Con el tiempo dejó de sonrojarse, pero se quedó con el apodo)

-¿Ah sí?

-Desde luego que sí.

-¿Y cuándo piensas demostrarlo?

-Lo demuestro todos los días.

-Eso no me vale.

-Muy bien… entonces lo demostraré en el examen. No sólo pasaré con nota perfecta, lo haré con la nota más alta de la historia.

-Se te está yendo el ego de las manos- se burló la pelirroja.

-Ya lo veremos…

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Shawn y Narumi salieron juntos de la clase bajo la penetrante mirada de Satsuki y fueron a dar un paseo. Después, entrenaron un rato hasta que Narumi tuvo que irse, y ese fue el inicio del entrenamiento de chakra de Shawn.

Una vez terminó, se fue a dormir.

Un día corriente.

¿Quién podría haber imaginado lo diferente que iba a ser el día siguiente?

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

El huérfano más odiado de Konoha se encontraba de camino a la academia tras acabar su entrenamiento con las bestias verdes y terminar de limpiarse el sudor en el lago.

Sólo podía pensar en la cara que pondrían Narumi y Satsuki cuando vieran la técnica que iba a realizar para subir puntos…

Un momento…

¿A él que le importaba lo que pensase Satsuki sobre su técnica?

Quería recordarle a la Uchiha que su clan siempre estará por debajo del Senju. Sí, era eso, no había otra explicación lógica…

No había otra explicación aceptable.

Una vez en la academia, Shawn se sentó en su sitio al lado de Narumi y estuvieron charlando de cualquier cosa hasta que llegó Iruka y empezó a decir lo orgulloso que estaba de todos ellos.

Tras acabar su estúpido y falso discurso, explicó que el examen se dividiría en una prueba escrita, una batalla de taijutsu de 2 minutos contra él mismo, y realizar los 3 jutsus básicos de la academia. Además, si alguien quiere subir nota, puede realizar un jutsu más avanzado al terminar.

La verdad es que podrían no haber hecho la primera prueba porque que no sirvió para nada. Las preguntas fueron tan sencillas que pasaron desde los genios hasta el último de los idiotas.

Por lo menos en la prueba de taijutsu quedaron fuera la mayoría de civiles, ya que no eran capaces de lanzar un golpe en condiciones.

La mayoría usaron el estilo de la academia (que no valía para nada en la vida real), pero Naruto, Narumi y Satsuki utilizaron el de sus clanes.

Y ahora nos encontramos en el turno de Shawn, que decidió que su exhibición empezaba ahora:

-Muy bien Shawn, te toca. Sé que crees que vas sobrado, pero te pido que no te contengas. Al fin y al cabo te estás enfrentando a un Chunin.

-No se preocupe sensei… no lo haré- respondió con su típica sonrisa confiada.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, una sombra observaba con una mezcla de interés, felicidad y miedo el combate que estaba a punto de empezar desde un tejado cercano.

-"Shawn…"- pensaba con nostalgia.

 **En el campo**

-Así me gusta. Empieza cuando quieras- habló el instructor.

-Si es lo que deseas…

Y se lanzó como una bala contra el instructor, que trató de bloquear su primera patada… sólo para descubrir que encajar los envites del joven no era algo inteligente, si el 'crack' que sonó cuando el pie impactó en su brazo sirve como pista.

El Senju sonrió antes de empezar a lanzar golpes más suaves pero mucho más rápidos, que pronto hicieron tambalearse al Chunin.

Esto provocó que el brillo de sus ojos azules aumentara aún más, y lanzó una patada baja giratoria contra sus piernas para mandarlo al suelo.

Sin embargo, el instructor no estaba dispuesto a caer tan fácilmente contra un mocoso, y consiguió salir de su posición rodando justo antes de que la pierna de Shawn cayese como un hacha sobre dicho lugar.

Una vez en pie, Iruka comenzó a golpear al peliblanco con todas sus fuerzas… o a intentarlo, porque Shawn esquivaba cada golpe con gracia.

En un momento en el que su rival pareció perder el equilibrio, el maestro lanzó una patada hacia su abdomen.

Grave error.

Shawn no se había desequilibrado en ningún momento, sólo lo fingió para provocar un ataque precipitado de Iruka.

Y lo consiguió.

Desvió esa patada con su propia pierna, dejando indefenso al instructor, y entonces se lanzó a sí mismo cual hombre-bala con la rodilla por delante dirigida a su cara y…

Crack.

El Chunin cayó al suelo cubriéndose la nariz con las manos, y no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que estaba rota.

Toda la clase estaba boquiabierta.

Uno de sus compañeros había tumbado al instructor, y no había necesitado más de 1 minuto.

Por mucho que estemos hablando de Mr. Perfecto, el que lleva invicto 5 años, no dejaba de ser en combates contra estudiantes de academia.

Mientras todos seguían en shock, Shawn simplemente se dirigió a Narumi y le dijo:

-Cierra la boca princesa, esto es sólo el principio.

La pelirroja ni siquiera encontró palabras para responder a su amigo. Lo había visto hacer cosas realmente increíbles, pero esto era demasiado.

¿Y ahora dice que sólo ha empezado?

Es de locos.

 **Con la sombra**

Decir que la persona escondida estaba sorprendida es como decir que Itachi es un poco inteligente.

Estaba totalmente impresionada.

-"Ha tumbado al instructor sin despeinarse. Increíble".

 **De vuelta en el campo**

Tras recuperarse del golpe y dejar de sangrar, Iruka indicó que Shawn tenía una matrícula de honor en taijutsu.

-Ahora vamos con la última prueba- dijo bastante deprimido.

¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo?

Un crío de 13 años lo acababa de dejar en ridículo.

-Supongo que nadie tiene algún problema con hacer la prueba de ninjutsu aquí fuera aunque se suela hacer dentro, ¿no?- preguntó a su clase.

Cuando vio que nadie dijo nada en contra, decidió empezar.

-Atención chicos. Supongo que ya lo sabéis, pero os lo diré de todas formas: los jutsus a ejecutar son el Henge no Jutsu, el Kawarimi no Jutsu y el Bunshin no Jutsu.

Tras esta prueba, y para alegría de Shawn, sólo quedó Sakura de los civiles.

Cuando le tocó, ejecutó un Henge perfecto de Tobirama e intercambió posiciones mediante el Kawarimi con Iruka.

-De acuerdo… te falta hacer 3 clones el Bunshin no Jutsu- dijo Iruka tratando de ocultar su sorpresa por el examen que estaba haciendo el chico hasta el momento.

-¿Es necesario que sea un simple Bunshin, o puedo hacer un clon más complejo?- preguntó ganándose la atención de toda la clase… bueno, seamos sinceros. Ya la tenía.

Incluso se podía escuchar a las civiles que se quedaron a ver la prueba hablar sobre fundar el club de fans de Shawn.

-Supongo que mientras sea un clon está bien…- respondió el instructor con duda.

No podía haber empezado el entrenamiento con sus elementos tan pronto sin tener a nadie que lo entrenase… ¿no?

-De acuerdo. Necesitaré algunos barriles de ahí- dijo mientras señalaba 20 barriles de agua que estaban en una esquina del campo.

-"Parece que conoce su afinidad, y sabe hacer clones de agua… ¿cómo habrá podido aprenderlo?"- pensaba Iruka, hasta que respondió:

-Está bien, usa los que necesites.

Los demás presentes estaban confusos, ya que desconocían la existencia de dicha técnica, excepto Shikamaru, que estaba impresionado de que su compañero pudiese hacer una técnica como esa sin haber tenido un instructor en condiciones.

Shawn asintió y cogió dos barriles (son barriles bastante grandes).

Los destapó y se puso frente a su examinador, hizo un único sello de manos y gritó:

-¡Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!

En ese momento, el agua comenzó a elevarse hasta alcanzar la altura de Shawn, y se fue modificando hasta transformarse en tres clones perfectos del peliblanco.

El asombro de la clase e Iruka era total y absoluto… y aún quedaba el jutsu para subir nota…

-Ma-matrícula de honor…- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el instructor.

Él se esperaba UN clon de agua como mucho (y le habría aprobado con eso), ¡pero había hecho 3!

Entonces Shawn fijó su vista en Narumi y Satsuki y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-"Parecen peces".

Y es que ambas chicas parecían querer decir algo, pero solo abrían y cerraban la boca.

Varias civiles ya estaban planeando en cómo sería su club, en vender productos con su imagen, pedirle entrevistas para una revista…

Incluso alguna que otra estaba pensando en saltarse las normas de sus padres y pedirle una cita.

 **Con la sombra**

Ahora la espectadora miraba entre sorprendida y orgullosa al peliblanco…

Hasta que se fijó en su recién formado grupo de fangirls.

-"Como se atrevan a acercarse a mi niño las mando a Suna de un puñetazo"- pensaba con una vena marcada en la frente.

Sí, la sombra que ha estado observando el examen Genin no es otra que Tsunade Senju, la madre de Shawn.

 **En el campo**

-De acuerdo, todos los que habéis llegado hasta este punto habéis aprobado el examen y podéis iros mientras recordéis volver mañana para ser asignados a un equipo. Los que quieran subir nota tendrán que quedarse y hacer un jutsu más avanzado- dijo el de la cicatriz.

Los únicos que querían subir nota eran el trío y Narumi, pero todos se quedaron para ver de lo que eran capaces.

Primero fueron Narumi y Naruto.

Narumi ejecutó un Renkudan y Naruto un Daitoppa.

Hubo que cambiar el maniquí después de cada técnica… ambos subieron nota, obviamente.

Después fue el turno de Satsuki:

\- ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!- y disparó una bola de fuego que no dejó ni los restos del maniquí.

-Supera eso, Senju- dijo con voz de superioridad, pensando que por fin había superado a su rival.

-Con gusto, Uchiha- respondió de igual manera, preocupando a Satsuki.

Usó la mejor técnica que tenía, ¿y no había sido suficiente?

-Bien hacho Satsuki. Sólo quedas tú Shawn…- habló de nuevo Iruka.

-Pues allá voy. Traedme todos los barriles- ordenó a sus clones, que obedecieron sin rechistar.

-¿Que jutsu vas a utilizar, Shawn?- preguntó curioso el Chunin.

-Enseguida lo verá, sensei- fue la única respuesta.

Todo el mundo estaba confuso de nuevo.

Vale, había quedado claro que dominaba el Suiton, ¿pero qué jutsu podía necesitar tantísima agua?

Una vez colocados los 20 barriles a su espalda y deshechos los clones, Shawn sonrió y dijo:

-Me va a llevar un tiempo acabar la secuencia de sellos.

-¿Es larga?- cuestionó de nuevo Iruka.

Ante esta pregunta, el peliblanco no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Según tengo entendido, la más larga.

Dicho esto, empezó a hacer la larga secuencia de sellos necesaria a una gran velocidad.

Tras varios segundos realizando sellos, terminó y gritó:

-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!

El agua empezó a elevarse de nuevo, pero esta vez no tomó la forma de Shawn precisamente. La columna de agua se convirtió en un gigantesco dragón hecho de agua (más grande de lo normal) que rugió y se lanzó a una increíble velocidad contra el nuevo muñeco de prácticas…

Necesitarán otro.

Cuando alcanzó el maniquí, lo empujó hasta la pared de detrás, destrozándola por completo.

Para cuando se disipó el jutsu, solo se podía ver los restos del muñeco, un enorme boquete en la pared y agua por todas partes.

Shawn se giró jadeando ligeramente por emplear semejante jutsu y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante la escena:

Iruka se había desmayado, Narumi y Satsuki volvían a imitar a un pez, la mayoría de chicos estaban muertos de envidia y la mayoría de chicas tenían corazones en los ojos.

Esto último fue lo que más gracia le hizo. Como si les fuese a hacer algún caso después de que se pasasen años ignorándolo.

 **Con Tsunade**

Tsunade no se podía sentir más orgullosa de su hijo.

-"¡Ese es mi niño!"- pensaba feliz, antes de deprimirse de golpe.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de llamarlo 'su niño' después de abandonarlo al nacer y volver tras trece años?

Pero entonces se abofeteó mentalmente.

-"Estoy segura de que me odia, pero haré lo que haga falta para ganarme su perdón"- pensó con una determinación digna de su apellido.

 **En el campo**

Cuando Iruka se recuperó, felicitó de nuevo a Shawn por su examen más que perfecto y entregó a todos los que habían aprobado su banda de Konoha.

Shawn se la ató en el brazo derecho y esperó al inminente bombardeo de preguntas por parte de su mejor amiga.

En ese momento, vio como dicha pelirroja se le acercaba, aún sorprendida.

Sonrió arrogantemente y habló:

-¿Ha sido mi exhibición suficiente para su gusto, mi princesa?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Sí… es decir, no… digo, ¿si sabes hacer un jutsu como ese, por qué no me lo has enseñado?- contestó con otra pregunta, notándose molestia en su voz.

Estas palabras sorprendieron y molestaron al peliblanco.

-Lo primero es que nunca me pediste que te entrenase en nada aparte de tu condición física, y lo segundo es que te habría costado mucho aprenderlo al no tener el Suiton como afinidad. Además, con tus grandes reservas de chakra te habría resultado casi imposible obtener el control necesario, y no sé dónde dice que te tengo que enseñar todo mi repertorio- respondió serio.

Se había esperado preguntas como '¿desde cuándo puedes hacer algo así?' o '¿quién te enseñó ese jutsu?', pero no que su mejor (y casi única) amiga pusiese en duda sus ganas de ayudarla a mejorar y prácticamente le exigiese una explicación por no enseñarle el mejor jutsu que conocía.

-Y-yo no quería decir…- empezó insegura. No era algo normal para ella ver esa faceta de su amigo. Él siempre le mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas, y ella a cambio va y le habla como una niñata malcriada.

-Pero lo has dicho- cortó tajante el Senju, comenzando a marcharse.

-A lo mejor lo que quieres no es un amigo, sino un sensei, 'princesa'- dijo con evidente sarcasmo en la última palabra, alejándose cada vez más.

-"¿Cómo he podido no verlo antes? Sólo me quiere como amigo porque desde que se junta conmigo es más fuerte que nunca. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a juntarse 'la princesa Uzumaki' con un huérfano como yo? Seguro que todo fue idea de Kushina. Le dijo que se juntase con el más fuerte para tratar de mejorar. Si lo llego a saber, nunca les hubiera dado la carpeta del 'Proyecto Uzumaki'- pensó lleno de rencor.

Narumi tan sólo se quedó estática. Su primera pelea en 6 años de amistad y había sido por creerse que Shawn estaba obligado a enseñarle todo lo que sabe, cuando lo hace porque quiere.

Al borde de las lágrimas, también se puso en camino hacia la puerta. Sabía que disculparse en ese momento no iba a servir de mucho, así que decidió esperar hasta encontrárselo mañana en la asignación de equipos.

Viendo y escuchando toda la escena, cierta chica de apellido Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Gracias por la oportunidad, 'princesa'"- pensó, riendo a carcajadas por dentro.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Satsuki había admitido que le gustaba Shawn, pero nunca había podido hacer nada porque pasaba casi todo el día con Narumi.

Pero ahora ella misma le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse a él como algo más que rivales.

Durante un tiempo le preocupó lo que pudiese pensar su clan sobre sus sentimientos hacia el miembro del clan más odiado por los Uchihas, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no le negarían nada a la heroína que los salvó a todos.

Además, Shawn era un Senju… diferente.

Es cierto que defendía la teoría de la Voluntad de Fuego a capa y espada, pero su comportamiento encaja más con la Maldición del Odio.

Se podía ver en casi cada combate. La furia con la que luchaba contra esos que en algún momento lo insultaron o marginaron era digna del mismísimo Madara Uchiha, y la reacción que acababa de mostrar no hacía cambiar de opinión a Satsuki.

¿Cómo no lo iban a aceptar si es el mayor exponente de la teoría en torno a la que giran sus ideales de poder?

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, la joven empezó a andar en dirección a Shawn, aumentando su nerviosismo con cada paso.

Ella había admitido que le gustaba, pero no sabía si era algo recíproco.

Cuando estaba a unos escasos metros de alcanzarlo, ambos se detuvieron al escuchar una voz desconocida para ellos:

-S-Shawn…

 **(Shawn POV)**

-"¿De quién es esa voz?"- me pregunto mientras giro para descubrirlo… y me doy cuenta de que habría sido mejor haberla ignorado.

Ahí estaba ella.

La culpable de todo mi sufrimiento.

La mujer que me trajo al mundo, sólo para abandonarme en mi tercer día de vida.

Frente a mí se encontraba Tsunade Senju.

Era lo que le faltaba a mi día, encontrarme a la mujer que más odio en este mundo.

Después de varios minutos sin poder hablar por una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa e ira, logré dirigirle la palabra por primera vez a mi madre:

-¿Qué quieres?- dije lo más hostil que pude.

Pude notar que le dolió mi forma de hablarle… como si me importase.

-Y-yo v-venía a conocerte y a… darte u-una explicación- respondió temblando y aguantándose las lágrimas.

Esto me hizo enfurecer.

-¿¡Una explicación!?- exploté, provocando que todas las miradas se centraran en nosotros. Entonces continué:

-¿¡Se puede saber qué explicación crees que justifica lo que hiciste!? ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Me dejaste tirado sin que hiciese nada para merecerlo! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¿¡Por qué!?- volví a gritar, dejando salir las lágrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo aguantando.

Lágrimas por la marginación, lágrimas por los insultos, lágrimas por ser tratado como una basura en todos lados, lágrimas por sentirme traicionado y, sobre todo, lágrimas por la soledad y el dolor de ser abandonado por mis padres.

Tenía a Gai y Lee que eran como familia para mí, y hasta hace unos minutos creía tener a Narumi también, pero ninguno de ellos podía entender mi dolor.

Solamente un sufridor puede entender a un sufridor, y como no iban a poder entenderme, no tenía sentido darles una carga que me corresponde a mí, así que les mostraba una cara sonriente y fingía estar feliz siempre.

Deberían darme el premio a mejor interpretación… ah no, casi lo olvido: ese premio es para Narumi por hacerme creer que éramos amigos. Y yo que estuve a punto de pedirle una cita en varias ocasiones… que estúpido fui.

Volviendo a la realidad, me fijé de nuevo en la mujer que tenía delante y pude ver que también estaba llorando. ¿Ahora también quería ir de víctima? Venga ya.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté en un tono más normal una vez que los sollozos me permitieron hablar.

Viendo que no iba a decir nada, me di la vuelta de nuevo antes de decir –eso pensaba- e irme.

 **(Fin del POV)**

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a la figura cada vez más lejana de Shawn, para entonces dirigir su mirada hacia la mujer en llanto.

La verdad es que viendo todo lo que guardaba dentro el joven, no pudieron evitar sentirse mal, y ver a su madre llorar desconsolada porque todo ese rencor se lo disparó directamente a ella no ayudaba a calmar sus conciencias.

Tsunade no sabía qué hacer.

Se había propuesto ganarse el perdón de su hijo a pesar de su odio, pero la teoría era más fácil que la práctica, y ahora estaba de rodillas murmurando "lo siento" y "perdón" sin parar.

Satsuki era otro mar de lágrimas.

Se daba asco a sí misma. Hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de tratar de aprovecharse del dolor de Shawn para acercarse a él.

Ahora seguía queriendo encontrarlo, pero para un motivo muy diferente: darle un hombro en el que llorar.

Con ese pensamiento comenzó a correr tratando de encontrarlo, ignorando los gritos de su madre, que estaba preocupada por su reacción.

Narumi se encontraba en uno de esos momentos en los que preferirías la muerte a soportar tanto dolor.

No tenía ni idea de todo lo que sentía Shawn, y eso que se hacía llamar su mejor amiga.

Y, por si fuera poco, ella misma contribuyó a ese dolor dándole a entender que sólo lo quería por su fuerza.

Quería ir con él, pero entonces vio a Satsuki corriendo en su dirección con restos de lágrimas recién limpiadas en los ojos.

Narumi sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de la Uchiha hacia Shawn, y la verdad es que ahora pensó que él preferiría estar con Satsuki mil veces más que con ella, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su madre, que también tenía ojos llorosos.

 **Con Satsuki**

-Vamos Satsuki, piensa. ¿Dónde está Shawn?- decía para sí misma.

-¡Eso es!

 **Sobre la cabeza de Tobirama Senju en el monumento Hokage**

Se podía ver a Shawn llorando sentado, abrazado a sus piernas, y no parecía que fuese a parar pronto.

-Hola Shawn… ¿puedo sentarme?

El joven no necesitó mirar para saber quién era.

-No (sollozo) estoy de (sollozo) humor (sollozo), Uchiha- respondió como pudo.

-Lo sé- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo sorprendía… con un abrazo.

-¿Q-qué (sollozo débil) haces?

-Abrazarte… no me gusta verte así.

-¿Y por qué no? Pensé que estarías dando saltos de alegría- respondió tratando (sin mucho éxito) de sonar divertido.

-Deja esa máscara Shawn, conmigo no la necesitas.

-No sé de qué me hablas- sin sonar muy seguro.

-Claro que lo sabes.

Y permanecieron varios segundos abrazados en silencio.

-Tú no lo entiendes. No entiendes mi dolor. Solamente un sufridor puede entender a un sufridor- dijo bastante serio rompiendo el abrazo y clavando sus orbes azules en los de la Uchiha.

-Tienes razón, no entiendo tu dolor- respondió sin deshacer el contacto visual- pero que no entienda tu dolor no quiere decir que no te pueda acariciar el pelo mientras te abrazo y tú lo dejas salir.

-…

-…

-Eso de dejarlo salir va a ser difícil… pero creo que aceptaré el resto de tu oferta.

-Pues ven aquí- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Shawn contra su pecho y empezaba a acariciarle el pelo mientras se tumbaba sobre la cabeza del Nidaime.

-Satsuki…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Y se quedaron así durante horas, en absoluto silencio, disfrutando la presencia del otro…

 **En la oficina Hokage**

-Empecemos- dijo la recién nombrada Godaime.

-¿Está segura Tsunade-sama? No creo que esté en el mejor estado para decidir…

-¡Silencio Shizune! Estoy bien. Además, soy la Hokage, y tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones. Ahora sí, comencemos.

Sí, la nueva Hokage era nada más y nada menos que Tsunade (no creo que sea una sorpresa), y ahora se encontraba reunida con los Jounins que iban a dirigir un nuevo equipo este año.

-Yo solicito a Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shina Aburame para un equipo de rastreo- habló Kurenai.

-Yo solicito a Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi para continuar con el trío Ino-Shika-Cho que tan bien funcionó en el pasado- dijo Asuma.

-Yo solicito a Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Narumi Uzumaki, simplemente porque creo que harán un buen equipo- expuso Kakashi, que había llegado sorprendentemente a tiempo.

-Muy bien… aunque no nos quedan Jounins y nos faltan 2 Genins por asignar- dijo pensativa la rubia.

-Yo solicito a Shawn Senju y Satsuki Uchiha para un equipo reducido de apoyo e infiltración- habló una persona mientras entraba por la puerta.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 2**_

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría deciros/preguntaros.**

 **Lo primero es que esta historia será actualizada cad días, independientemente de la respuesta que reciba.**

 **Lo segundo es que aunque acabe de empezar, desmotiva no tener ni un solo review, aunque sea para decir "me gusta" o "no me gusta". Es cierto que no os puedo ni os quiero obligar a gastar vuestro tiempo en dejarme un review, pero pensad que con unos segundos podéis darme una increíble inyección de moral.**

 **Otro asunto: parejas**

 **Sigo abierto a sugerencias, pero si no hay ninguna, la pareja será una de entre estas:**

 **Shawn x Narumi**

 **Shawn x Satsuki**

 **Shawn x Tenten**

 **Shawn x Anko**

 **Shawn x Temari**

 **Shawn x Harem**

 **Para acabar, me gustaría decir que estas 'notas finales' del capítulo no aparecerán siempre, sólo cuando quiera informaros o preguntaros algo, o para responder reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Hablar.

-"Pensar".

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 **Al día siguiente**

Nos encontramos en la academia, mientras los novatos recién aprobados esperan para saber quiénes serán sus compañeros y sensei en su nuevo equipo.

Shawn estaba, como siempre, en su sitio. Pero a su lado no estaba Narumi…

Su compañera de sitio esta vez era Satsuki.

Cuando Narumi llegó y se encontó el panorama no pudo evitar sentirse dolida. Tenía la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con su amigo esa mañana, pero en vez de eso, se encuentra su sitio ocupado por la Uchiha, que además tenía una sonrisa radiante.

Resignada, no tuvo otra que sentarse al lado de Shino y esperar una mejor ocasión para disculparse. Al fin y al cabo, si interrumpía su aparentemente entretenida conversación sólo lo enfadaría más.

Shawn estaba realmente feliz.

Justo cuando más solo se sentía, recibió ayuda de quien menos se lo esperaba.

Aún no sabía hasta qué punto podía fiarse de la pelinegra, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que se sentía a gusto a su lado.

Mientras hablaban, escucharon como se abría la puerta y entraba el encargado de decir los equipos, que no era otro que Iruka.

-Atención por favor. Enseguida diré cuales son los equipos, pero antes tengo que informaros de que esta tarde toda Konoha está convocada frente a la torre Hokage para revelar la identidad de la persona que ya ha sido nombrada Godaime.

Esto provocó la curiosidad de todos, ya que llevaban casi 6 años buscando a la persona que se había decidido para el puesto de Hokage, así que tendría que ser alguien realmente fuerte.

-También olvidé deciros que no seréis inscritos como Genins en las filas de la aldea hasta que paséis el examen que os hará vuestro Jounin sensei. Empecemos:

-Equipos del 1 al 6 aún activos.

-Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Narumi Uzumaki. Jounin sensei: Kakashi Hatake.

-Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Jounin Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi.

-Equipo 9: aún activo.

-Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi. Jounin sensei: Asuma Sarutobi.

-Equipo 11: Shawn Senju y Satsuki Uchiha. Jounin sensei: Anko Mitarashi.

Los chillidos de fangirl de Sakura, las quejas de Ino y los aullidos de Kiba pararon de golpe.

-Iruka-san… ¿un equipo de dos personas? ¿En estos casos no se asigna algún Genin que no pasó el examen de su sensei?- preguntó Sakura un poco confusa.

-Así es, pero Anko pidió expresamente que su equipo fuese de dos personas. Además, considerando que son dos de los mejores estudiantes de la historia de Konoha, no debería suponer un problema- respondió con calma.

Narumi no lo podía creer. Sabía que la esperanza de estar en el mismo equipo que Shawn era pequeña, pero ahora se encontraba con que él iba a estar en un equipo con Satsuki A SOLAS.

El karma se estaba cebando con ella de mala manera.

Los dos miembros del equipo 11 estaban muy contentos. ¿Qué mejor manera de estrenar su nueva amistad que estando en el mismo equipo?

-Ahora esperaréis aquí hasta que vuestros senseis vengan a por vosotros. Os deseo mucha suerte- terminó Iruka con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, todos giraron la cabeza para ver lo que esperaban que fuese la pelea del siglo.

¿Quién era el idiota al que se le ocurrió poner a un Senju y una Uchiha en el mismo equipo?

Pero lo que vieron los dejó atónitos:

Shawn estaba dibujando tranquilamente mientras Satsuki leía un pergamino y tarareaba una canción.

De repente se sintieron observados, y levantaron la vista para ver las caras de incredulidad de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron a la vez.

-No estáis… peleando…- señaló Ino.

-Parece obvio que no- respondió la pelinegra.

-P-p-pero…- intentó continuar la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

-¡Equipo 11, reuniros conmigo en la entrada principal del Bosque de la Muerte! ¡Si tardáis más de 3 minutos seréis comida para mis serpientes!- exclamó con una sonrisa sádica la que aparentemente sería su sensei a partir de ahora antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

Ninguno quería comprobar si sería capaz de cumplir la amenaza, así que salieron disparados hacia la dirección indicada, dejando atrás a sus aún incrédulos compañeros.

 **En la entrada del Bosque de la Muerte**

Anko estaba contando el tiempo que tardaban sus nuevos alumnos en llegar:

-2:47… 2:48… 2:49…

Pero se detuvo al verlos llegar jadeando ligeramente.

-¡Bien hecho gakis! Por un momento pensé que fallaríais el examen.

-¿Cómo?- fue la Uchiha el que hizo la pregunta que ambos pensaban.

-Este era vuestro examen. Vamos a ser un equipo de infiltración y apoyo, así que tenemos que ser rápidos, y acabáis de hacer un recorrido de aproximadamente 10 minutos en 2:49. ¡Felicidades por aprobar!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Cómo que felicidades por aprobar!? ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que estábamos haciendo un examen!- exclamó Satsuki indignada.

-Podrás vivir con ello. Además, fuera de la protección de las murallas de la aldea no todo es lo que parece. No pienses que el enemigo te va a avisar de que estás siendo atacada si tiene la oportunidad de pillarte desprevenida- respondió en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión. Entonces se fijó en el peliblanco.

-¿Es que a ti no te molesta que no os avisara, gaki?- preguntó viendo que permanecía sereno.

(gaki = mocoso)

-…no. Aprobamos, así que no importa si lo sabíamos o no- contestó sin perder la calma.

-¡Así habla un verdadero ninja! A partir de ahora te llamaré por tu nombre. A ti no, gaki- diciéndole lo último a Satsuki, que no parecía muy contenta con su mote.

-Pero si ese era nuestro examen, ¿qué vamos a hacer el resto de la mañana?- preguntó reprimiendo las ganas de gritar.

-Vamos a conocernos un poco mejor. Diremos nuestro nombre, cosas que nos gustan, cosas que nos disgustan y sueños u objetivos en la vida- respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿No debería empezar usted, Anko-sensei?- propuso Shawn.

-No me hables de usted, que me haces sentir vieja- respondió con un puchero- Llámame Anko-chan. Venga, dilo conmigo. An-ko-chan- dijo sensual acercándose al cada vez más nervioso peliblanco, provocando que la furia de Satsuki aumentase.

-¿N-no de-berías e-empezar tú, A-Anko-chan?- preguntó de nuevo, rojo como un tomate por la actitud de su sensei.

-¡KAWAII!- gritó esta, y abrazó con una fuerza sobrehumana a Shawn, que ahora tenía serios problemas para respirar.

No es que se quejase de su posición ahora mismo.

-¡Suéltalo ya!- gritó como respuesta Satsuki, mientras intentaba deshacer el agarre.

-Está bien- dijo con otro puchero, liberando a un rojísimo Shawn, que respiraba a bocanadas.

-Empecemos. Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi. Mis gustos son el dango, pasar tiempo en el departamento de Interrogación y Tortura, y pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga. Las cosas que me disgustan son los incompetentes y un ninja traidor. Mi mayor sueño es acabar con ese ninja y librarme de cierto… 'tatuaje'- terminó sobándose el cuello- Tu turno gaki.

-¡No me llames así! Bueno, a lo que vamos. Mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha. Mis gustos son entrenar y pasar tiempo con mi familia. Las cosas que me disgustan son… muchas. Mi objetivo en la vida es llegar a ser mejor que mi hermano y formar una familia.

-Muy bien, gaki. Te toca, Shawn-kun- indicó con un guiño al final, ignorando la mirada asesina de Satsuki.

Entonces habló Shawn, de nuevo sonrojado:

-Mi nombre es Shawn Senju. Mis gustos son entrenar y dibujar. Las cosas que me disgustan son los que se aprovechan de los demás y los que maltratan o abandonan a su suerte a los indefensos. Mi objetivo en la vida es convertirme en el ninja más poderoso de la historia y devolverle a mi clan su antigua gloria.

-Ya veo… En fin, hemos acabado por hoy. Os esperaré mañana aquí a las 8 en punto para empezar vuestro entrenamiento. ¡Ah, y no os olvidéis de asistir esta tarde a la presentación de la Godaime!- finalizó Anko para después desaparecer en un Sunshin.

-Pues es alguien… bueno…- empezó Satsuki.

-… ¿energética?- terminó Shawn.

-Sí, eso, energética.

Y con eso, los dos empezaron a alejarse del bosque.

 **Unas horas más tarde, en el despacho de Tsunade**

-Informen- ordenó la rubia a los presentes.

-El equipo 7 ha pasado su prueba- dijo Kakashi.

-El equipo 8 ha pasado su prueba- dijo Kurenai.

-El equipo 10 ha pasado su prueba- dijo Asuma.

-El equipo 11 ha pasado su prueba- dijo Anko.

-Bien… entonces tenemos 4 prometedores nuevos equipos- señaló Tsunade, feliz de que su hijo pasara la prueba.

-Eso parece, Tsunade-sama- añadió Shizune sonriente abrazando a Tonton.

 **Minutos después, frente a la torre Hokage**

 **(Shawn POV)**

Estoy con Satsuki llegando a la plaza frente a la torre para comprobar quién liderará la aldea a partir de ahora.

-"Si han estado buscando por casi 6 años sin descanso debe ser alguien fuerte"- pensé.

Entre toda la gente, conseguimos distinguir a nuestros ya ex-compañeros, que nos saludan con la mano.

Sin pensárnoslo mucho, nos dirigimos hacia ellos.

Cuando llegamos, podemos ver que ya está todo el mundo.

-Un poco más y no llegáis. Luego los perezosos somos los Nara- dijo Shikamaru con una media sonrisa.

-Tampoco te emociones que una cosa no quita la otra- respondí yo devolviendo el gesto.

Entonces me siento observado y giro la cabeza para ver a Narumi mirarme con ojos llenos de tristeza.

No sé por qué, pero verla así me dolió como una puñalada en el pecho.

-Shawn… ¿p-podemos hablar en privado?

Quiero negarme.

-Claro.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

¿Por qué no he podido decirle que no?

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Así que nos alejamos un poco del grupo mientras podía sentir que a mi compañera de equipo no le hizo mucha gracia que aceptase.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos oyesen, Narumi tomó la palabra.

-Yo… quería disculparme por mi actitud de ayer. Me comporté muy mal contigo sin que lo merecieras… y tan sólo quería decirte que lo siento- dijo cabizbaja.

Ahora sí que me había enfadado.

¿Creía que con un simple 'lo siento' iba a arreglarlo todo?

La miré a la cara para gritarle todo lo que sentía… y cometí un gran error.

La miré directamente a los ojos.

Esos ojos azules que me encantaban, en los que podía (y solía) perderme durante varios minutos.

Sin embargo, ahora eran diferentes. Estaban acuosos y se podía ver claramente el dolor en ellos.

-Yo… yo… te perdono- casi susurré.

-¿D-de verdad?- la escuché preguntar.

Apenas empecé a asentir, se me lanzó como un misil y me abrazó fuertemente, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a desaparecer si me soltaba.

Yo devolví el abrazo y comencé a acariciar su pelo rojo fuego. Rojo pasión. Qué bien le quedaba ese color. Y el delicioso olor a fresas que desprendía no hacía que me gustase menos.

El agradable momento se vio interrumpido por el consejero Homura, que se aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar:

-Ciudadanos de Konoha. Sabemos que estos últimos años han sido tiempos difíciles para todos. Además de la guerra y el ataque del Kyuubi, hemos permanecido sin Hokage durante 6 largos años, después de comprobar que el Yondaime no era quien decía ser. Por todo esto, os damos las gracias desde el consejo por vuestra paciencia, que hoy se verá recompensada. Como sabéis, poco después de la destitución del Yondaime, un equipo de rastreo fue enviado a buscar a la persona que sería elegida como Godaime Hokage. Bien, ese equipo regresó hace unos días, trayendo consigo a la persona en cuestión. Sin más dilación, os presentamos a la nueva líder del clan Senju y de la aldea, ¡Tsunade Senju!

Cuando anunció el nombre, pude ver a todo el mundo a mi alrededor celebrar como si les hubiera tocado la lotería, y a Narumi mirándome preocupada mientras la ceremonia empezaba.

No era para menos, porque mi cara era de puro odio.

-"¡No, no, NO! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Me abandona jodiéndome la vida y vuelve 13 años después para volvérmela a joder! ¡Justo ahora que el puesto en el consejo y la mansión iban a ser para mí! Tengo que hacer algo… ¿pero qué?"- pensaba.

-"¡Ya lo tengo!"- grité para mis adentros.

-¡Alto!- grité para que todos me oyesen.

Y así fue, porque hasta se detuvo la ceremonia. Ahora todos me miraban con ojos confusos, incluso mi 'madre'.

-¡Yo, Shawn Senju, desafío a Tsunade Senju por el liderazgo del clan!

Silencio. Silencio es todo lo que se pudo escuchar cuando terminé de hablar.

Yo sabía lo que pensaban. Sabía que todos creían que me había vuelto loco. Lógico, considerando que acabo de retar a una de las mejores ninjas de la historia a un combate por el liderazgo de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha, siendo un crío de 13 años. Pero yo sé que puedo hacerlo. Puedo ganar contra todo pronóstico. Al fin y al cabo, tengo el factor sorpresa de mi lado. Con eso, una sorpresita que tengo preparada y un poco de suerte, estoy seguro de que puedo derrotarla.

Alcé la vista para ver la mirada de sorpresa y tristeza de mi madre. Sólo que esta vez, no sentí nada revolverse en mi interior como cuando vi los ojos de Narumi. Únicamente el inmenso odio que sentía por ella.

-Shawn… n-no voy a luchar contigo- dijo ella.

-Si el líder de un clan no acepta un combate por el liderazgo, lo pierde automáticamente a favor del retador- repetí lo que leí un día en las leyes de clanes de Konoha.

-El joven Shawn tiene razón, Hokage-sama. Y como ya es un ninja de la aldea, está en su derecho de lanzar un desafío por el liderazgo- aclaró Koharu, fría como siempre.

Y tras unos segundos de silencio todo el mundo empezó a reír a carcajadas, hasta mis compañeros. Las únicas excepciones fueron Satsuki, Narumi, el siempre frío Shino y Shikamaru, que según creo, supuso acertadamente que jamás retaría a alguien tan superior sin un as bajo la manga.

-¡Ahora sí que te has vuelto loco!- me gritó Kiba como pudo, sin dejar de reír.

-¿¡De verdad crees tener alguna oportunidad!?- preguntaba un ciudadano que ya estaba en el suelo de tanto reírse.

Pero nada de eso me importaba.

Yo tenía fijada la vista en los ojos de la persona a la que acababa de retar.

-Shawn… no puedes ganar- comentó Narumi por lo bajo, en tono preocupado.

Tampoco me importó, y no desvié la vista ni un milímetro.

-Hokage-sama, tiene que aceptar el combate sí o sí. ¿Qué imagen daría de la aldea si su líder no se presenta al combate contra un simple Genin?- habló de nuevo Homura.

-Yo… acepto.

Con eso, las risas aumentaron aún más.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó, haciendo que todo el mundo callara y la mirase asustado.

-El combate será ahora mismo. Puedes elegir el campo de batalla- dijo sin ganas, obviamente desanimada por tener que enfrentarse a mí.

-El campo de batalla será el estadio para los exámenes Chunin.

-Que así sea- finalizó, mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin.

En ese momento vi como se me acercaba Satsuki.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Vas a quedar en ridículo!

-Me alegra ver que mi compañera tiene tanta fe en mí. No te preocupes tanto, que no entiendas lo que acabo de hacer sólo es la prueba de algo que ya sabíamos. No entiendes mi dolor- y me largué a toda velocidad sin darle opción a responder.

 **Estadio de Konoha, unos minutos después**

El estadio estaba totalmente lleno, y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber a quién apoyaban.

La verdad es que llegados a este punto, me da bastante igual lo que piensen esos estúpidos aldeanos.

Enfrente, al otro lado del campo, tenía a Tsunade, y a mi izquierda a Itachi, que aparentemente iba a ser el árbitro del combate.

-¿Están los dos participantes listos?- preguntó.

Cuando los dos asentimos terminó:

-Pues, ¡adelante!

Ninguno movió un dedo.

Yo sabía que el punto fuerte de Tsunade era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que mientras mantuviera la distancia debería ser capaz de causarle problemas.

Ella no se movió porque parecía querer darme 'por lo menos' el primer movimiento.

Bueno, ella lo ha pedido.

-¡Doton: Doryuudan!- grité, mientras aparecía a mi lado la cabeza de un dragón de tierra, que empezó a disparar proyectiles de lodo por la boca.

Tanto el público como mi madre se mostraron sorprendidos por esto, pero ella logró esquivarlos todos sin demasiado esfuerzo.

No esperaba menos.

Cuando miró hacia donde yo estaba no encontró nada, lo cual la volvió a sorprender. Casi tanto como que de repente mis manos saliesen de la tierra bajo ella tratando de agarrarle los tobillos, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo y saltar lejos de donde yo estaba.

-Mierda…- dije por lo bajo mientras me incorporaba. Tenía la esperanza de pillarla totalmente desprevenida y acabar rápido el combate, pero no era una leyenda en el mundo ninja por nada.

-¡Buen intento!- dijo con una sonrisa como tratando de consolarme.

-¡No me subestimes!- le grité, fuera de mis casillas.

Entonces saqué dos kunais y se los lancé… y aterrizó uno a cada uno de sus lados.

-Eh… ¡no te preocupes! ¡Podemos trabajar en tu lanzamiento de armas juntos!- volvió a decir, tratando de mantener la sonrisa.

Si supiera lo rápido que pensaba borrársela…

-Ya te he dicho que no me subestimes… y como el que avisa no es traidor, la única traidora en el campo seguirás siendo tú- respondí, logrando lo que buscaba.

Dolor y confusión, una mezcla explosiva en un combate.

Y hablando de explosivos…

¡BOOM!

Ambos kunais explotaron al mismo tiempo, cubriendo a Tsunade con humo y tierra y dejando sin habla al público.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que haría falta mucho más para tumbarla, así que me mantuve alerta.

Y tal como esperaba, cuando se disipó el humo Tsunade permanecía en pie, con las ropas un poco rasgadas y jadeando ligeramente, mientras se aplicaba ninjutsu médico a sí misma para cerrar sus heridas superficiales.

-Shawn… no quiero luchar contigo… basta… por favor- la oí suplicar aguantando las lágrimas.

No sabía que se podía estar tan furioso como yo lo estaba ahora.

Aún después de estar a punto de pillarla por sorpresa en una ocasión y de lograrlo en otra, me hablaba como si yo no pudiera hacer nada en la batalla.

¡Y encima se atrevía a hablarme como si fuese injusto que yo le estuviera haciendo daño!

¿¡Dónde estaba ella cuando los aldeanos me insultaban y golpeaban!? ¿¡Dónde estaba ella cuando los servicios públicos se negaban a atenderme!? ¿¡Dónde estaba ella cuando me despertaba gritando por las noches por culpa de las pesadillas que siempre tenía!?

No sé donde estaría, pero conmigo no.

Se acabó. Hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y de impresionar al mundo por primera, pero no por última vez.

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de hablar como si te preocuparas por mí! ¡Lo único que tú sientes es culpabilidad!- grité.

Aparentemente lo que dije la sorprendió… pero no tanto como lo que hice a continuación.

-¡Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou!

Del suelo salieron varias ramas que se enredaron por el cuerpo de la aún aturdida Tsunade.

Cuando el jutsu terminó, el panorama era el siguiente:

Tsunade estaba atada a un árbol, todo el público tenía las mandíbulas en el suelo y mi (formado ayer, deshecho cuando reté a Tsunade y aparentemente rehecho) club de fangirls gritándome lo mucho que me amaban.

En cuanto a mí, me encontraba jadeando fuertemente y sudando a mares por el brutal gasto de chakra que me llevaba emplear el Mokuton.

Había empezado a lograr utilizarlo hace poco, y aún no lograba dominarlo adecuadamente.

El único jutsu que podía utilizar hasta el momento era ese, a costa de casi todo mi chakra, y no hacía falta fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de que la técnica era mucho más pequeña y endeble de lo que debería.

No teniendo un segundo que perder, lancé todos los kunais con sellos explosivo que tenía hacia el árbol, que eran unos 15.

Todos acabaron relativamente cerca del cuerpo de mi madre, que aparentemente empezó a salir del shock.

En ese momento, todos los kunais explotaron al mismo tiempo, provocando una explosión y levantando una cantidad de humo mucho mayores que antes.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se disipó todo el humo, y para entonces el jutsu ya había desaparecido… así como Tsunade.

Esto me resultó muy extraño. La explosión no debería haberla matado, mucho menos desintegrado su cuerpo.

Ya sea por el gasto masivo de chakra o por todas las emociones del día, no pensé en la posibilidad de que hubiese escapado de mi jutsu y evitado mi ataque hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Lo último que oí fue el sonido de la tierra levantándose bruscamente detrás de mí, sentí un golpe suave en la nuca, y después todo negro.

 **(Fin del POV)**

 **En una habitación del hospital, horas más tarde**

Shawn se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, descansando en una cama.

A un lado de la cama se encontraba una enfermera, que comprobaba que todo fuese bien.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde el combate, tantas que ya había anochecido, y el joven seguía sin despertar, no tanto por el desgaste físico como por el uso excesivo de chakra.

De un momento a otro, empezó a moverse en la cama, hasta que abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a la enfermera con una sonrisa ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

-Bebe, debes tener la boca seca- dijo amable.

Pero Shawn recordaba su cara. Era una de las personas que estaban en el hospital cuando se negaron a atenderlo hace ya 6 años. ¿Y ahora que su madre era la Hokage era así de amable? Lo único que hizo fue mirarla fijamente hasta que suspiró derrotada y retiró el vaso.

-Iré a avisar a Tsunade-sama de que ya estás despierto. Seguro que eso le alegrará- dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

Shawn siguió mirándola hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En ese momento trató de hacer memoria.

¿Qué había pasado en el combate?

Y entonces lo recordó, y se dio un manotazo en la cara. ¿Cómo había podido caer en un truco que él mismo había usado antes en el combate?

Pero ya daba igual. Estaba igual que antes: sin casa, sin la biblioteca Senju y sin puesto privilegiado en el consejo.

Había perdido lo poco que le correspondía por derecho.

Intentó ser fuerte, pero la situación era demasiado, las últimas 48 horas habían sido horribles. Seguramente las peores de toda su vida.

Los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer más de la cuenta mientras trataba de evitar la caída de las lágrimas.

-"¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?"- eran sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse.

Giró la cabeza para ver a Anko con una sonrisa, sólo que esta vez era un poco triste.

-¿Cómo estás, Shawn-kun?- preguntó.

Como respuesta tan sólo recibió silencio.

Shawn sabía que Anko conocía la identidad de la Hokage. Era imposible que no la conociera, y también era imposible que no supiera que eso le iba a afectar.

Pensó que Anko sería alguien en quien podría confiar (al fin y al cabo es su sensei), pero parece se equivocó.

Viendo el panorama, la pelivioleta suspiró.

Sabía que esto pasaría y que tenía que habérselo dicho, pero en su momento pensó que lo mejor sería que lo descubriese en la ceremonia. Además, no podía imaginar cómo alguien que habla tanto de la Voluntad de Fuego podría tener tanto odio en su interior.

Es decir, no esperaba que la recibiese con los brazos abiertos después de abandonarlo 13 años, pero es que por momentos parecía que atacaba a matar.

Dejando eso a un lado, se sentó al lado de la cama.

Shawn ni siquiera la miraba ya. Sólo miraba hacia arriba con la mirada perdida.

-Impresionaste a toda la aldea, ¿sabes? En algunos momentos parecía hasta que podías ganar, y cuando usaste ese jutsu de Mokuton muchos pensaron que lo habías logrado. Diría que te has ganado el respeto e incluso la admiración de muchos.

-No me importa…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó realmente sorprendida.

-No me importa lo que piensen esos idiotas ignorantes. Ya no. Nunca más- fue la fría respuesta.

Anko estaba realmente perdida.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué quieres ser el mejor ninja de la historia? ¿Y de dónde sacas tu fuerza de voluntad?

-Quiero ser el mejor por mí, no por ellos, y mi motivación no es diferente. Si yo no miro por mí, ¿quién lo hará?- contestó.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de dejarme a solas, _sensei_?

Ni si quiera respondió. Simplemente se levantó cabizbaja y salió de la sala.

Shawn no pudo relajarse ni un minuto cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, mostrando a una preocupada Tsunade.

-¡Por fin despiertas mi niño! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Fuera- contestó de mala gana.

-Shawn… por favor… déjame explicarte lo que pasó…

-Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido. Lo que pasó fue que me abandonaste.

-Sé que lo que hice fue horrible y que no tengo perdón, pero por favor, déjame que te cuente la situación en la que estaba- dijo temblando ligeramente y soltando algunas lágrimas.

-En lo único en lo que tienes razón es en que no hay perdón para ti. Ahora déjame descansar.

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-He dicho que no. Vas a escucharme, te guste o no. Después puedes odiarme si quieres, pero sabiendo toda la historia.

Y entonces Tsunade le contó todos los sucesos desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada hasta que tomó la decisión de abandonarlo.

-… y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó.

-…

-…

-…así que… esa es la historia…- inexpresivo

-Sí- preocupada por su reacción (o falta de ella)

-Ya veo…

-¿Y… entonces…?

-No te perdono- dijo rompiéndole el corazón- Puede que lo pasases mal, pero eso no fue culpa mía, y nadie te obligó a abandonarme- concluyó serio.

-E-entiendo…- a punto de romper a llorar.

Esto ya había pasado muchas veces, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente…

En esta ocasión, Shawn sí se sintió mal al verla así, y pensó que tenía que hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Pero tampoco te odio- añadió sorprendiéndola- Y ¿quién sabe?... con el tiempo… quizás podríamos llegar a…- pero no pudo terminar.

Y es que habría que ser un fenómeno para seguir hablando mientras una de las personas más fuertes del mundo te abraza como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- gritaba sin parar mientras a Shawn ya le faltaba el oxígeno.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Tsunade lo soltó avergonzada.

-Ups… perdón.

-No… importa- dijo entre bocanadas.

-Por cierto, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Mañana quédate un poco después de que tu equipo salga de mi despacho cuando vayáis a por una misión, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo sonriente.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Después de un último chequeo, Shawn recibió el alta y se encaminó a su refugio. Aunque iba a intentar darle una oportunidad, aún no estaba listo para vivir con ella.

Mientras andaba se dio cuenta de algo. Algo que lo hizo enfermar.

Todo el mundo le miraba con respeto y admiración, y algunos hasta le deseaban buenos días, llamándolo Shawn-sama o Senju-sama.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que por ser el hijo de la Hokage de repente era un santo? ¿Ya no era un demonio que vino a causarles sufrimiento?

O a lo mejor es que simplemente no tenían el valor suficiente para seguir tratándolo así ahora que su madre (una Sannin, nada menos) había vuelto.

-"Panda de hipócritas…"- pensaba con ira.

Qué fácil era aparentar que no había pasado nada.

Una vez llegó a su refugio, empezó a trabajar en un nuevo dibujo. Uno que esperaba que se hiciese realidad muy pronto, aunque no fuese a admitirlo en voz alta.

Eran Tsunade y él abrazados cariñosamente.

Después de escuchar la historia, llegó a la conclusión de que la mayor parte de la culpa era de Jiraiya, aunque eso no quiere decir que alguien le pusiese un kunai en el cuello y le obligase a abandonarlo, así que no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente.

Esa noche pasó algo increíble, glorioso, apoteósico.

Esa noche Shawn no tuvo pesadillas.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y cierto Senju estaba muy aburrido.

Hoy no había podido ir a entrenar con Gai-sensei y Lee porque su equipo había salido de misión, y considerando que hoy empezaba su entrenamiento de equipo, decidió tomarse un descanso. Las horas nunca se le habían hecho tan largas.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la aldea para matar el tiempo.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que pasó al lado de la tienda de armas y recordó que había gastado todos sus kunais explosivos en la batalla contra Tsunade, así que entró a reponerlos.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- preguntó/llamó.

-¡Si, un segundo, enseguida salgo!- oyó que decía una voz desde la parte trasera de la tienda.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que vio aparecer a un hombre alto y robusto, de unos 40 años y pelo y ojos del mismo tono de castaño oscuro.

-¡Shawn! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Ayer estuviste espectacular en el combate!- exclamó con una sonrisa que no pegaba con su apariencia.

-Muchas gracias, Takeshi-san, pero mientras se pierda da igual lo cerca que se esté de la victoria… y encima no estuve muy cerca en ningún momento- respondió Shawn.

-¿Estás de broma? Le plantase cara a la legendaria Tsunade más tiempo de lo que lo habría hecho cualquier Jounin. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

-Creo que exageras, pero gracias en todo caso. Sin embargo, no he venido aquí para hablar del combate de ayer.

-Lo suponía. Déjame adivinar… ¿kunais con sellos explosivos?- preguntó.

-Así es. Los gasté todos- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Y nadie puede echártelo en cara. ¿Cuántos quieres?

-Unos 20 estarían bien.

-Marchando. Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de mi hija? Te hablé de ella hace no mucho- dijo mientras buscaba las armas.

-¿Tenten? Claro. ¿Pasa algo con ella?

-No, no. Bueno, nada malo al menos. Ahora mismo está de misión con su equipo, pero ayer te vio en el combate y decir que estaba impresionada es quedarse corto. Le había hablado alguna vez de ti, pero nunca se imaginó que llegarías a poner en apuros a su heroína.

-Me alegro de que disfrutase del combate, pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

-Cierto, perdona. Suelo irme por las ramas. A lo que voy: es una gran fan de las armas, le impresionó mucho tu manera de utilizar los kunais explosivos contra Tsunade y me dijo que quizá podríais entrenar juntos algún día- terminó al mismo tiempo que le entregaba su pedido al peliblanco.

-No veo por qué no. Por lo que me contaste parece tomarse su carrera enserio. Quizá algún día- concluyó Shawn mientras se despedían y él se dirigía a la entrada del bosque. No es que fuese la hora, es que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.

Cuando llegó, dedujo que quedarían unos 20 minutos para la hora, así que se apoyó en un árbol y continuó su dibujo, que ya estaba casi completo.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde escuchó una voz alegre a su izquierda:

-Hola Shawn.

Miró en esa dirección y puso una sonrisa en su cara al ver llegar a Satsuki.

-Hola Satsuki- respondió igual de alegre.

Pero toda la alegría se esfumó de la cara de Satsuki de golpe cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Shawn… quería disculparme por no haber tenido ninguna confianza en ti ayer. Como tu compañera debería haber creído más en ti.

-No te preocupes, era comprensible. Acababa de retar a la gran Tsunade Senju a un combate, y no amistoso precisamente…

-Ya, pero aun así…

-He dicho que no pasa nada. Todo está bien, ¿ok?- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos con una expresión alegre.

-Ok- respondió de igual manera, antes de acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado, dejando descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Awww, que liiindos- dijo una voz desde arriba.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron para ver a la casi siempre sonriente Anko.

Satsuki se sonrojó brutalmente, mientras que se podían distinguir unas manchas rosadas en las mejillas de Shawn.

-Me alegra ver que os lleváis tan bien, es parte fundamental en un equipo- dijo mientras bajaba de la rama sobre la que estaba.

-Buenos días Anko-sensei/Anko-chan- dijo cada uno de los Genins.

-Buenos días. Hoy empezaremos con vuestro entrenamiento, pero lo primero es lo primero- siguió mientras sacaba dos trozos de papel de chakra- Estos dos trozos de papel son…

-Papel de chakra, que sirve para averiguar la afinidad de los ninjas- interrumpió Satsuki.

-Correcto… ¿acaso ya conocéis vuestras afinidades?- preguntó.

-Katon y Raiton- dijo Satsuki.

-Suiton y Doton- habló Shawn.

-Y… ¿sabéis andar por los árboles y el agua?- volvió a preguntar.

Los dos asintieron.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Así podremos empezar directamente con las misiones! ¡Vamos a la torre Hokage ya mismo!- exclamó emocionada de no tener que pasar por el aburrido entrenamiento de control de chakra.

Y así, los tres marcharon hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 3**_

* * *

 **Buenas, soy King of shades con el tercer capítulo de mi fic "La historia de Shawn Senju".**

 **Sólo quería decir rápidamente que he empezado a considerar a dos nuevas chicas como pareja de Shawn: Tayuya y Naruko.**

 **Para lo que tenía planeado para la historia, Naruko iba a asumir el papel de hermana pequeña de Shawn, pero con el último cambio que he decidido darle eso no será necesario.**

 **Ojo, que no sea necesario no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar.**

 **También quería aclarar que aunque en el anterior capítulo dijese que esta historia sería actualizada cad días, sólo estaba haciendo una aproximación, y que en algún momento podría tardar más.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido agradeciendo nuevamente que os toméis el tiempo de leer mi historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio en el lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Tsunade Senju se sentía la persona más afortunada de este mundo. Ayer había tenido ocasión de ver lo fuerte e inteligente que era su hijo en combate, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que la tenía así de feliz era que Shawn, su niño, había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad, aunque fuese empezando de cero. Ni todo el papeleo del mundo podría quitarle la sonrisa.

"Tsunade-sama, el equipo 11 está aquí y quiere hablar con usted. ¿Puede atenderlos?"- preguntó Shizune asomando la cabeza por la puerta, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

El brillo en los ojos de la rubia aumentó aún más. "Claro, diles que pasen".

'Hace mucho que no la veía sonreír así'- pensaba la también feliz Shizune, que se retiró para dar luz verde al trío que esperaba para entrar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, entró Anko seguida por sus alumnos. "Buenos días, Hokage-sama"- saludó respetuosa a pesar de su carácter.

"Buenos días, equipo. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?"- respondió Tsunade.

"¡Venimos a por una misión!"- el tono respetuoso le duró lo que tarda Neji en hablar del destino.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida. "¿Una misión tan rápido? Apenas lleváis un día como equipo".

"Lo sé, pero esperar más sería frenar su progresión… y muy aburrido, así que solicito una misión de rango B".

"¿¡Rango B!? ¿¡Estás loca!?"- gritó preocupada por su hijo.

"Eso dicen. Pero, ¿cómo va a tener al equipo más prometedor y en el que hay más expectativas por parte de los aldeanos haciendo misiones de rango D?"- recuperando la seriedad.

Tsunade pareció calmarse con ese razonamiento. Al fin y al cabo, una misión de rango B no tenía por qué ser demasiado peligrosa, y Shawn y Satsuki siempre habían demostrado un gran nivel en combate y estrategias. Además, su sensei era una de las mejores Jounin que tenía la aldea, y eso no es decir poco.

Al final, suspiró resignada. "Está bien. Dejadme buscar una misión adecuada"- dijo mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles, haciendo sonreír a los tres miembros del equipo.

"Esta debería estar bien. Consiste en ir a entregar unos papeles al Kazekage"- entregando los papeles en cuestión a Anko. "Da igual cuánto tardéis en volver, pero los papeles tienen que estar en Suna pasado mañana. No debería ser un problema considerando en qué consiste el examen que les hiciste a los Genins, pero os recomiendo salir esta tarde por si acaso. Eso es todo, podéis retiraros, menos tú, Shawn".

Anko y Satsuki se sorprendieron por esto. La pelinegra incluso estuvo a punto de sacar su temperamento y protestar, pero Shawn hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que todo estaba bien, así que se calmó y salió del despacho con su sensei, no sin antes decirle a Shawn que lo esperaría en su lugar de reunión.

Una vez estuvieron solos, a Tsunade le faltó tiempo para correr a abrazar a Shawn, que no hizo nada por evitarlo… qué valiente...

Después de casi morir ahogado (de nuevo), el peliblanco tomó asiento por indicación de su madre. "Bueno, por mucho que me alegre de verte, esta vez es para un asunto serio. Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas. Dime… ¿tú amas la aldea?"- preguntó la Hokage.

"No"- contestó sin vacilar.

"Me lo temía… ¿Y quién te ha entrenado?"

"Si hablas de entrenamiento físico, entreno casi todas las mañanas con Gai-sensei. Si hablas de control de chakra y jutsus, el mérito es todo mío"- respondió igual de serio que su madre.

"¿Cómo aprendiste a usar el Mokuton?"

"No voy a decir que ha sido fácil, pero mis dos afinidades ayudaron. Lo demás fue duro entrenamiento".

Tsunade simplemente asintió. "Ahora la más importante. ¿Tienes algún ser querido en Konoha?"

"…"

"…"

"… sí. Tengo a Narumi, Satsuki, Naruko, Lee y Gai. Puede que no sean muchos, pero daría mi vida por cualquiera de ellos"- terminó.

La rubia soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. "No te imaginas lo mucho que me alegro de oír eso".

"¿Y puedo saber por qué?".

"Los consejeros querían comprobar si había algo que garantizase tu lealtad a Konoha. En caso de que no tuvieras nada, te iban a encerrar para asegurarse de que ningún enemigo tuviese un ninja que domina el Mokuton"- contestó sinceramente. Sabía que si Shawn pensaba que le había mentido, buscaría y encontraría respuestas, y no estaba dispuesta a jugarse esta nueva oportunidad que la había dado su hijo por no hacer quedar mal a los idiotas de los consejeros.

"Ya veo… gracias por decírmelo… mamá"- queriendo (y consiguiendo) recibir otro abrazo de su madre.

"¿Significa eso que…?"

"No"- interrumpió, sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar. "Significa que no me arrepiento de darte una oportunidad para corregir lo que hiciste"- completó.

"Entiendo"- respondió deshaciendo el abrazo y acariciando la mejilla de Shawn antes de darle permiso para ir con su equipo.

'Que tenga seres queridos aquí no garantiza nada, sólo que a ellos no les haré daño. Pobres consejeros… si supierais lo que se os viene encima…'- pensaba mientras se dirigía al Bosque de la Muerte.

 **En el lugar de reunión del equipo 11**

Anko y Satsuki estaban esperando al único chico del equipo sentadas en la rama de un árbol. "Hola chicas"- escucharon, y Satsuki casi se cae.

"¡No nos des esos sustos!"- con una vena en la frente.

"¿Nos? Habla por ti, gaki"- dijo Anko con tono burlón. Esto hizo que la vena en la frente de la pelinegra aumentase y se pusiese roja de vergüenza e ira, haciendo reír a los otros dos presentes.

"¿¡De qué os reís!?"

"¿No es obvio?"- preguntó Shawn aun riendo.

"¡Basta!"- exclamó más roja todavía.

Cuando por fin dejaron de reír, Anko se dispuso a hablar. "Bueno, ya oísteis a la Hokage. Saldremos esta tarde. Nos encontraremos aquí exactamente en 5 horas a partir de este momento, así que preparaos bien. Eso es todo"- y Satsuki comenzó a retirarse, pero se dio cuenta de que Shawn no movió ni un músculo.

"¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó confusa.

"Tengo que hablar de una cosa con Anko-chan, enseguida te alcanzo".

"Está bien"- respondió y se alejó para darles privacidad.

"Tú dirás, Shawn-kun. ¿Vas a pedirme una cita?"- preguntó terminando con un guiño, sonrojando al Senju.

"No"-respondió. 'Aunque quizás en otra ocasión'- pensó aumentando su propio sonrojo. "Lo que quería era... disculparme por cómo te hablé ayer. Pagué mi frustración contigo sin que lo merecieras. Lo siento"- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Anko se sorprendió ante esto, pero al final puso una sonrisa y lo abrazó. "No te preocupes. Soy yo la que debería disculparse contigo por no haberte dicho que Tsunade era la Hokage. Pero ahora ve a prepararte, que tenemos una misión".

Shawn sonrió. "¡Hai, sensei!"- exclamó entre formal y burlón, y fue a encontrar a Satsuki.

 **3 horas después**

Shawn ya había terminado de preparar todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje, y ahora iba a comprar comida para cocinar algo rápido y comer antes de salir hacia Suna.

Se encontraba buscando algo de carne para preparar korokke (es un plato japonés similar a las croquetas), cuando vio dos coletas rubias que sólo podían pertenecer a una persona.

"Hola, Naruko-chan"- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se girase para verlo.

"¡Shawn-kun!"- gritó, llamando la atención de todo el mundo y provocando la risa del peliblanco. "Ups"- dijo algo avergonzada.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Naru-chan?"

"Mi madre me ha encargado hacer la compra"

"¿Enserio? No pensé que te la volvería a encargar después de lo de la última vez…"

"¡A cualquiera se le podría olvidar pagar! ¡Y sólo pasó una vez!"

"Sí… pero después te diste a la fuga, ¿recuerdas?"- conteniendo una risilla.

"¡Pensaba que me querían robar! ¡Esos ANBU daban mucho miedo!"- volvió a gritar.

"Vale, vale, te creo…"- dijo, no queriendo montar una escena. "¿Qué vais a comer?"- mientras cogía lo que vino a buscar.

"Verduras"- respondió muy desanimada. "Yo quería ramen, pero mamá dijo que no es bueno comer siempre lo mismo"

"¿Crees que sobrevivirás?"- preguntó burlón.

"Tonto…"- y los dos empezaron a reír.

"Oye, ¿qué te parece si le pides permiso a tu madre y vienes a comer conmigo? Voy a comer korokke, que no es ramen pero sabe muchísimo mejor que las verduras"- propuso viendo crecer la ilusión en los ojos de la rubia.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Claro! Pero tienes que darte prisa. Salgo de misión en un par de horas"- contestó.

"¡Voy volando!"- exclamó feliz, antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa… olvidando pagar otra vez. "¡Dejadme en paz!"- gritó a los ANBU que la perseguían, mientras trataba de dejarlos atrás.

A Shawn le salió una gotita en la nuca. 'En fin…'- y se dedicó a terminar sus compras.

 **1 hora y media después, en el refugio de Shawn**

Decir que Shawn había mejorado un poco su refugio sería como decir que Madara era fuerte. Quedarse cortísimo.

Había explorado toda la cueva y había echado a los animales salvajes que la habitaban, ganando mucho espacio. Esto le permitió hacer de la cueva un verdadero hogar. En la entrada había colocado una piedra gigante que la tapaba por completo, y que tenía un sello de gravedad que la hacía casi inamovible, y que sólo Shawn podía anular. Una vez dentro, lo primero que encuentras es una especie de sala de estar con muebles propios de un salón, siendo estos una mesa grande con cuatro sillas, otra pequeña con dos, y dos sillones que parecían bastante cómodos. Esa parte, así como toda la cueva, estaba iluminada por antorchas. Siguiendo en línea recta, había dos caminos, uno que acababa pronto y otro más largo. Si vas por el más corto, te encuentras con la sencilla cocina, sin más que una mesa, una estantería que funcionaba como despensa, una olla y una sartén, además de mucha leña, que aparentemente quemaba para cocinar o calentarse. Si vas por el largo, te encuentras con un gran pasillo. Andando por ese pasillo, puedes ver una puerta a la izquierda, que daba a una habitación claramente hecha por Shawn, que era el baño. Siguiendo por el pasillo, llegas a otra bifurcación. Yendo por el camino de la derecha está la habitación de Shawn, que era la misma que antes con algún que otro póster de Hashirama y Tobirama. Por el de la izquierda llegabas a una sala enorme, que Shawn utilizaba para entrenar. Estaba llena de instrumentos para entrenar: pesas, sellos de gravedad, una bicicleta estática… pero lo mejor era que ahí podía practicar Mokuton sabiendo que nadie le estaba espiando. Por último, al fondo había otra roca con sellos, que ocultaba un pasadizo que conducía a la mansión Senju.

"¡Estaba delicioso!"- exclamó Naruko, que estaba sentada con Shawn en la mesa pequeña del salón y acababa de terminar su plato de korokke.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Naru-chan"- dijo Shawn, que aún no había terminado.

"Oye… si ves que es mucho para ti… a mí no me importaría…"- poniendo un tono de voz que la hacía todavía más adorable, y usando sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

"*suspiro*… toma"- poniendo la mitad de lo que quedaba en su plato.

"¡Gracias!"- volviendo a comer.

"Pero que no se entere tu madre, que nos mata a los dos"

"No creas que pensaba decírselo"

"No es que me moleste pero... ¿no estás muy feliz últimamente? Más de lo normal, digo"- bastante curioso.

Naruko se encogió de hombros. "No sé por qué es, pero sólo me pasa cuando estoy contigo. Además, a veces siento que me arde la cara o un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Sabes que puede ser?"

Shawn tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le fuesen a caer. Básicamente acababa de confesar que le gustaba, y lo había hecho sin darse cuenta.

"N-no se m-me ocurre nada. Quizás deberías preguntarle a tu madre"- respondió. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién mejor que su madre para explicarle que era eso que sentía?

"Será lo mejor. Por cierto, ¿no tenías una misión?"

"Sí, y como tarde mucho más llegaré tarde. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"

"¡Sí!"- tan emocionada como siempre. Naruko era ingenua e infantil, pero siempre alegraba a los que tenía a su alrededor.

"Pues vamos. Ya recogeré todo esto cuando vuelva"

 **En el punto de reunión del equipo 11, a la hora dicha por Anko**

Shawn fue el último en llegar, aunque llegó con 10 minutos de margen.

"De acuerdo chicos, vamos a empezar nuestra primera misión como equipo. Tenemos prisa, así que no pararemos hasta que sea absolutamente imprescindible, y espero que eso sea a la hora de dormir. Mientras estemos en camino tampoco hablaremos, ya que eso nos podría ralentizar o distraer, y en el mundo ninja una distracción es una posible muerte. Como la Hokage ha dicho expresamente que da igual lo que tardemos en volver, cuando completemos la misión pasaremos una semana en Suna para que conozcáis mejor sus costumbres y su cultura, y para que entrenéis en condiciones adversas. Bueno, eso y que me apetecen unas vacaciones. ¿Habéis entendido todo?"

Lo último sacó una gotita de sudor de las nucas de los Genins, pero ambos exclamaron: "¡Hai!"

"¡Entonces en marcha!"- y con eso, el equipo 11 salió de la aldea en dirección a sus vecinos del País del Viento.

 **Por la noche**

El equipo había avanzado una cuarta parte del camino en apenas unas horas, y, para satisfacción de Anko, lo habían hecho sin parar hasta la noche.

"Buen trabajo. Ahora acamparemos, cenaremos y organizaremos las guardias. Satsuki, monta el campamento. Shawn, rodea este lugar con trampas. Yo voy a cazar y a buscar leña para cocinar. ¡Moveos!"- con voz de comando.

"¡Hai!"- y cada uno empezó a hacer lo que le había sido encargado.

Shawn estaba de lo más contento con su tarea, ya que siempre le había gustado hacer trampas. Si el enemigo caía, significaba que habías sido más listo que él, así que llenó los alrededores de todo tipo de trampas. Algunas sólo te inmovilizarían, pero otras te matarían antes de que te dieses cuenta de que las habías activado.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Anko y Satsuki esperándolo con la comida ya lista.

"¿Qué te ha llevado tanto, Shawn-kun?"- preguntó la pelimorada.

Shawn se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado. "Es que he colocado muchísimas trampas"- respondió.

"¿Sabes que luego las tienes que quitar, no?"

"…"

"…"

"¡Mierda!"- y las dos chicas se echaron a reír.

Unas tres horas después, Shawn estaba montando guardia mientras Satsuki y Anko descansaban en sus sacos de dormir. Su turno terminó hace tiempo, pero quiso seguir para que su compañera y su sensei durmiesen más.

Anko empezó a moverse en su saco, y abrió lentamente los ojos, extrañada por despertarse de esta manera. '¿No era yo la segunda para la guardia?'.

Se levantó del saco y buscó con la mirada a Shawn, al que encontró sentado sobre una rama, apoyado contra el troco y con una pierna colgando.

Esto le llamó la atención. Quedaba poco para el amanecer y Shawn era el primero para la guardia, así que ya debería estar durmiendo.

"Shawn-kun"- llamando su atención. "¿Qué haces despierto?".

"Montar guardia"- respondió simplemente.

"No me digas"- con una venita en la frente. "Me refiero a por qué no me has despertado para que te sustituya".

Shawn se encogió de hombros. "Es mejor que esté un miembro del equipo cansado a que lo estén los tres. Además, casi siempre tengo pesadillas y no descanso casi nada. Algunas veces hasta llego a pasar la noche en vela, así que no compensaba hacer un cambio".

"¿Pesadillas?"

Él asintió.

"¿Puedes decirme cómo son?"- subiendo a la rama para estar más cerca de su alumno.

"Si quieres…"- inexpresivo. "En realidad siempre es la misma. Empieza conmigo siendo un niño, rodeado de amigos, riendo feliz en el parque con mis padres vigilándome desde un banco".

"Suena terrible"- bromeó Anko.

"No he terminado"- dándole una mirada que haría parecer amigable a Hiashi. Una cosa es que le perdonase como si nada que no le dijese lo de Tsunade como Hokage, pero ahora estaba bromeando acerca de la tortura que le dejaba muchas veces sin dormir, o lo despertaba entre sudores fríos.

"Perdón. S-sólo intentaba quitarle algo de hierro al asunto"- titubeante. No quería enfadarlo otra vez en tan poco tiempo.

"Como sea. Mejor sigo. De repente, parpadeo y ya no hay nadie conmigo. Todos están lejos de mí y mirándome mal, y cuando busco a mis padres ya no están ahí. Intento correr hacia ellos, pero cuanto más avanzo, más se alejan. Al final, no hay nada a mi alrededor. Estoy completamente solo en las calles de la aldea, y por mucho que busque no hay nadie. Ahora he terminado".

Anko estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por retener las lágrimas. Ese chico tan joven había pasado por algo muy parecido a lo que pasó ella, lo que no era ningún secreto. El motivo por el que estaba a punto de romper a llorar era lo estúpida que había sido. Más de una vez en el pasado estuvo a punto de acercarse a él cuando lo veía solo en el parque, o cuando lo veía aguantar los insultos de los aldeanos, pero se dejó engañar por su máscara de indiferencia y dio por sentado que no le afectaba, máscara que ella misma utilizaba.

Viendo la cara de Anko, Shawn sólo pudo hacer una cosa: abrazarla muy fuerte. "Lo siento"- susurró en su oído.

Esto extrañó mucho a la pelimorada. "¿Qué es lo que sientes?".

"Siento haberlo hecho otra vez. He vuelto a pagar mi frustración contigo, y no te lo mereces".

"No importa. Esta vez sí que me lo merecía"- soltando algunas lágrimas.

"No".

"¿Qué?"

"Que no te lo mereces. Tú ya llevas una carga demasiado grande como para que yo te dé parte de la mía".

"¿C-conoces mi historia?"- sorprendida.

"Sí. Bueno, sé lo que dicen las personas que tienen dos dedos de frente en la aldea. Y aprovechando que estamos los dos despiertos… me gustaría escuchar lo que pasó directamente de tu boca"- mirándola a los ojos.

Anko estaba atónita. Ese crío de 13 años se había preocupado más por ella en dos días que casi toda la aldea en toda su vida. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le preguntó por su vida. Sintió algo que llevaba mucho sin experimentar: ganas de acercarse a alguien. La frase que Shawn le soltó a Satsuki ayer antes del combate fue escuchada por algunos aldeanos. Al principio les importó más bien poco, pero tras el combate y que el chico se ganara su respeto, corrió como la pólvora. "No entiendes mi dolor". Era increíble todo el significado que podían contener cuatro simples palabras.

Satsuki no entendía su dolor. Konoha no entendía su dolor.

Pero ella sí. Ella conocía la soledad y la discriminación, y la frustración de saber que todo lo que sufres no es porque te lo has buscado, si no por culpa de otro, así que se lo contó todo, y con todo lujo de detalles.

Cuando acabó casi una hora después, esperó a que Shawn terminase de comprender y asimilar todo. "¿Y bien?"- queriendo saber su opinión.

"… lo que yo decía, que ya tienes tu propia carga, una enorme".

Anko soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando. Ella entendía a Shawn pero, ¿y si él no la entendía a ella? Tenía a Kurenai, claro, pero no era lo mismo. 'Al fin y al cabo, solamente un sufridor puede entender a un sufridor'- pensó, calcando (sin saberlo, obviamente) lo que le dijo Shawn a Satsuki sobre la cabeza de Tobirama hace apenas dos días.

"Me alegro de que me entiendas. Es un alivio conocer a alguien que ha pasado por lo que yo, ¿sabes?"- dijo la Jounin.

"Sí… ahora ya lo sé"- con una sonrisa dirigida a Anko, que se sonrojó, aunque Shawn no pudo notarlo por la oscuridad.

"Oye Shawn-kun… me estaba preguntando… si querrías dormir conmigo esta noche. ¡Por lo de tus pesadillas, no me malinterpretes!"- más roja que un tomate.

"Pero… la guardia…"- titubeante y también rojo.

"Tranquilo, llenaste tanto el lugar de trampas que a mí misma me costó pasar cuando volvía con la leña. Buen trabajo, por cierto"- añadió con orgullo en su voz.

"Yo… yo…"- alcanzando un tono de rojo que haría parecer que una cereza es naranja.

"¡Venga! Así no tendrás pesadillas y yo dormiré más calentita. Todos ganamos"- insistió.

"E-está b-bien"- tartamudeando.

"¡Pues vamos!"- mientras guiaba a Shawn a su saco de dormir.

Una vez ahí, Shawn se quitó la chaqueta y se metió en el saco, en el que ya esperaba Anko, que en cuanto vio que se había metido del todo, cruzó el brazo por sus abdominales y la pierna por las suyas, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, quedando en una posición… comprometida.

"¿Q-qué haces?"- conteniendo una hemorragia nasal.

"¿No estás más cómodo así?"

"B-bueno, s-sí pero…"

"Pero nada. Si los dos estamos más a gusto y no hacemos daño a nadie, ¿cuál es el problema?"- mientras se acomodaba más.

"Supongo que… ninguno".

"Exacto. Buenas noches, Shawn-kun".

"Buenas noches, Anko-chan"- mientras pasó un brazo por su espalada instintivamente y la apretó más contra él. El propio Shawn estaba algo sorprendido por las ganas que tenía de sentir a Anko contra su piel y de protegerla de todo lo que le pudiese hacer daño. De esta forma, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 **Horas más tarde**

Para evitar problemas con Satsuki, Anko se levantó la primera, aunque le hubiera gustado dormir un poco más. Sabía de los sentimientos de la pelinegra por su compañero y rival, y lo último que quería era que hubiese tensiones en el equipo.

Cuando todos estuvieron despiertos, Shawn se dedicó a recoger todas sus trampas mientras las chicas desayunaban, y después desayunó él también.

"Vale chicos, tenemos hasta mañana para llegar a Suna, pero si nos damos prisa y no hacemos pausas deberíamos poder llegar esta noche"- habló Anko.

"Pero sensei, ¿no deberíamos llegar descansados?"- dijo Satsuki.

"No tenemos por qué, en realidad. Suna es aliada de Konoha, y encima no es lo bastante fuerte como para aguantar una guerra con nosotros"- argumentó.

"Entiendo"- respondió la Uchiha.

"Pues ahora sí, ¡en marcha!".

 **Por la noche, en Suna**

Shawn y Satsuki estaban jadeando como si no hubiera un mañana. Habían estado corriendo por el desierto sin descanso y casi sin agua todo el día. Incluso Anko estaba sudando más de lo normal, aunque su carácter no reflejaba el cansancio.

"Equipo, ¡bienvenidos a Suna!"- gritó energética una vez hubieron cruzadolas puertas de la aldea.

"¿Esto es Suna? Pues que decepción"- dijo la desilusionada Satsuki.

"Es una aldea en el desierto… no sé qué esperabas. Además, tiene un encanto especial"- habló Shawn.

"Si tú lo dices…"- respondió ella.

"No seas tan negativa, gaki. Ahora vamos a ver al Kazekage, le entregamos esto y empezamos nuestras vacaciones. Bueno, mis vacaciones. A vosotros pienso torturaros con un entrenamiento desproporcionado en medio del desierto"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y con eso y un par de escalofríos por las columnas de los Genins, emprendieron el camino hacia el despacho del Kazekage.

 **En el despacho del Kazekage**

El equipo 11 acababa de entrar al despacho.

"Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama"- dijo Anko con una reverencia.

"Buenas noches. ¿Sois el equipo enviado por Konoha?".

"Así es. Aquí tengo los papeles que le envía la Hokage"- mientras le enseñaba lo que le había dado Tsunade el día anterior.

"Bien, bien. Entrégamelos y podéis iros".

"En realidad, Kazekage-sama, tenemos unas pequeñas vacaciones después de esta misión, y me gustaría que nos permitiese pasarlas aquí"- mientras le entregaba los papeles.

"Me parece bien, siempre y cuando esto no vaya a causar problemas entre Suna y Konoha".

"No se preocupe. Con su permiso"- y los tres salieron del despacho.

Una vez fuera, Anko los guió hacia las afueras de la aldea. "Chicos, ahora vamos a empezar vuestro entrenamiento. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es dar 5 vueltas a Suna. Yo mientras tanto buscaré un hotel para alojarnos. Buena suerte"- y se dio la vuelta con su típica sonrisa para irse hasta que oyó un grito.

"¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Acabamos de parar después de correr todo el día!"- dijo la Uchiha.

"Pues motivo de más para hacerlo rápido. Venga, que como ya es muy tarde, cuando terminéis podéis ir a descansar al hotel"- sin quitar la sonrisa, y yéndose antes de escuchar más quejas.

"Maldita…"- murmuraba Satsuki por lo bajo, mientras empezaba a correr al lado de Shawn, que no se había inmutado.

 **1 hora después**

Los Gennins del equipo 11 ya habían terminado de correr y se habían aseado, y ahora estaban en la habitación de Satsuki, pasando el rato hasta la hora de dormir.

"Estoy muerta".

"Llevas media hora repitiendo eso. Además, los muertos no hablan".

"Ja… ja. Qué gracioso nos ha salido el Senju".

"Ten cuidado, no puede ser legal poner tanto sarcasmo en la misma frase"- riendo un poco.

"Lo que sea. Por cierto, ¿cómo es posible que estés tan entero después de dar 5 vueltas a toda la aldea?"- curiosa.

"Suelo correr más por las mañanas"- respondió sin darle importancia.

"Sí, y yo me lo creo. Ahora enserio, ¿cómo?"- algo molesta porque no se lo dijese.

"Ya te lo he dicho, si me crees o no es tu problema"- con una ceja levantada, sin entender por qué no le creía. ¿De dónde creía que sacaba su fuerza y velocidad?

"¿H-hablas enserio? ¿Corres más que eso por las mañanas?"- incrédula.

"Sí, desde pequeño hago mucho ejercicio. No se puede llegar a ser el mejor sin sudar un poco, ¿no?".

"¿¡Un poco!? ¡Casi muero deshidratada haciendo un ejercicio y ahora me vienes diciendo que haces más que eso todos los días!".

"Para ser una Uchiha eres muy dramática, ¿lo sabías?".

"…"

"…"

"…fuera de mi habitación"- pero Shawn no movió ni un músculo, y de repente, los dos se echaron a reír.

Cuando pararon, Satsuki volvió a hablar. "Ahora enserio, se está haciendo muy tarde y seguro que esa loca nos despierta de madrugada para entrenar".

"Vale. Nos vemos mañana"- saliendo con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches"- justo antes de que se cerrase la puerta.

 **Al día siguiente**

Satsuki nunca había estado tan enfadada por tener razón. ¡Anko los había levantado a las 5 de la mañana!

Bueno, la había levantado. Parece ser que Shawn tenía por costumbre levantarse a las 4 y entrenar, pero tampoco era tonto y sabía lo que le podía esperar, así que simplemente fue a hacer ejercicio al gimnasio del hotel.

Ahora se encontraban en el mismo sitio donde empezaron a correr ayer, y Anko les estaba explicando en qué consistiría su tortura.

-De 5 a 6: correr alrededor de Suna.

-De 6 a 7: entrenamiento de chakra con Anko.

-De 7 a 8: media hora de flexiones y media hora de abdominales.

-De 8 a 9: ejercicio de orientación (básicamente alejarlos de la aldea con los ojos vendados y dejarlos tirados en el desierto, obligándolos a encontrar el camino de vuelta).

-A partir de las 9: realizar alguna que otra misión para Suna (no dejaban de ser aliados).

-Después de la misión: día libre.

"¿Alguna duda?".

"¿Por qué nos odias?"- preguntó la pelinegra.

"Si no hay dudas, ¡a correr!"- y Anko vio cómo sus alumnos empezaban el primer día de entrenamiento, mientras ella iba a bañarse en las aguas termales con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **A las 9:00**

Los Genins acaban de llegar y ahora se dirigen a solicitar una misión junto a su sensei.

"Anko-chan, ¿de qué rango será la misión que hagamos?"- preguntó Shawn.

"Excelente pregunta, mi querido Shawn-kun. Las de rango B son demasiado largas para realizar en unas horas y no pienso hacer misiones de rango D, así que será alguna corta de rango C".

"De acuerdo"- respondió, satisfecho con la respuesta.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a su destino.

"Ah, ninjas de Konoha, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?"- dijo amable el Kazekage.

"Venimos a solicitar una misión de rango C que se pueda realizar en unas horas, Kazekage-sama"- sorprendiendo al líder de Suna.

"¿Una misión? Pero no sois ninjas de esta aldea. Además, ¿no estabais de vacaciones?".

"Así es, pero no podemos descuidar el entrenamiento, y, como nuestras aldeas son aliadas, no creo que haya problemas"- respondió.

"Ya veo… supongo que está bien"- empezando a buscar entre las misiones. "Esta debería servir. Tenéis que buscar una joya que se perdió en el desierto, entre estas coordenadas"- dándole a Anko un mapa con las coordenadas marcadas. "Puede que no parezca de rango C, pero os aseguro que lo es".

"Como mande, Kazekage-sama"- y se retiraron para hacer su misión.

 **4 horas después**

"Estúpida joya…"- iba murmurando Shawn, que no se había esperado que les llevara tanto tiempo completar esa misión.

Ahora mismo estaban entrando al despacho, y se encontraron con cinco personas en vez de una.

"Bien hecho, chicos. Una misión de rango B tan pronto es impresionante"- le dijo el Kazekage al equipo compuesto por un Jounin y tres Genins, de los cuales dos eran chicos y la otra una chica.

En ese momento, todos notaron a los tres que acababan de entrar, y se giraron para mirarlos… bueno, más concretamente a Shawn, que había formado una lanza de agua que flotaba sobre su palma abierta, y que apuntaba directamente al chico pelirrojo del grupo.

"¡Shawn! ¿¡Qué haces!?"- exclamó Satsuki horrorizada.

"Baja el agua, Senju"- habló el pelirrojo, frío como el hielo.

"Baja la arena, pelirrojo"- respondió sorprendiendo a todos, excepto al chico en cuestión.

"¿Qué arena?"- preguntó Anko, que no se escandalizó con la acción aparentemente hostil contra una aldea aliada, pensando que tendría una buena explicación. Aparentemente, fue la única que pensó esa posibilidad… lo cual implica que fue la única en acertar.

Shawn señaló al techo con su mano libre, sin dejar de mirar al joven. Todos levantaron la vista para ver una lanza de arena de igual tamaño a la que había formado Shawn, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

Esto impactó a casi todos en la sala, y enfureció a las kunoichis de Konoha.

"¿¡Qué significa esto!?"- exclamó la iracunda Satsuki, mientras Anko hacía grandes esfuerzos por no matar a ese niñato ahora mismo.

"Gaara, explícate en este momento"- dijo el calmado Kazekage, ya que se hacía una idea de por qué había actuado así.

"Madre siempre dice que un Senju está mejor muerto, y no ha tardado en identificar al peliblanco como uno"- respondió sin romper el contacto visual con Shawn.

'¿Madre…? Y esas ojeras… ¿Será que…?'- pensaba Shawn, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para descubrir el problema que tenía el pelirrojo, ahora identificado como Gaara, con su clan.

"¿Qué pasa, Shukaku? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes al Mokuton?"- habló Shawn, sorprendiendo de nuevo a los presentes.

"¿C-cómo sabes que Gaara es el Jinchuriki del Shukaku?"- preguntó la rubia de cuatro coletas.

"Parece atormentado… le teme al Mokuton, famoso por ser capaz de someter a los Bijus… dice que su _madre_ no ha tardado en identificarme, cuando no hay nadie más aquí… y por último, controla la arena. Sumando todo eso, tenemos al Jinchuriki del Shukaku"- razonó, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, menos al inexpresivo Gaara.

"Eso… es… impresionante"- dijo la rubia.

'Qué inteligencia… y se supone que los genios de Konoha son los Nara…'- pensaba el Kazekage.

"Madre opina que lo que dices es ridículo".

"¿Ah, sí? Dile que si hay alguien ridículo aquí, no soy yo. Al fin y al cabo, yo no soy el monstruo gigante e inmortal que se muere de miedo al ver a un crío de 13 años"- provocando la ira de Gaara, que iba a hacer algo antes de que Shawn volviese a hablar. "Si quieres provocar a tu contenedor para que se enfrente a mí, no tengo ningún problema, pero primero quiero que seas consciente de que mis afinidades son Suiton y Doton, y que la sangre de Hashirama corre por mis venas. Saca tus propias conclusiones, _tanuki_ (mapache)".

Gaara, que hace unos segundos estaba a punto de atacar, retrocedió asustado por los gritos de su "madre", que lo decía que no se enfrente a él, y deshizo la lanza de arena con la que quería matar a Shawn.

"Eso pensaba"- dijo este, haciendo lo propio con su lanza de agua. Ahora, dirigió su vista al Kazekage, que parecía no poder creer lo que había visto. "Kazekage-sama, le pido por favor que deje que Gaara venga con nosotros a Konoha cuando volvamos, para que Kushina-san pueda revisar el sello que encierra al Shukaku, que creo que es defectuoso"- terminó, diciéndolo de una forma que parecía más una orden que una petición.

"C-claro"- no atreviéndose a discutir al que había acobardado a Gaara.

"Creo que no nos han presentado"- dijo mirando ahora al resto del equipo del pelirrojo. "Mi nombre es Shawn, ella es mi compañera Satsuki, y ella mi sensei Anko".

"Yo me llamo Temari, y ellos son mis hermanos Gaara, al que ya conoces, y Kankuro, que se presentaría si pudiera cerrar la boca, y el que se ha desmayado es mi sensei, Baki"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa dando un paso al frente. En menos de 5 minutos, ese peliblanco había hecho una exhibición impresionante de inteligencia y un dominio del Suiton que llegaba al nivel de Gaara con la arena. Además, a pesar de que intentó matarlo, mostró preocupación por su hermanito, y les dio a entender que podría liberarlo de su tormento. Resumiendo, que Shawn no podía haberle gustado más en menos tiempo.

"Un placer, Temari-san. Le diría lo mismo a los demás, pero no creo que estén del todo atentos. Por cierto, Kazekage-sama"- acercándose a su mesa. "Misión cumplida"- dejándole la joya sobre la mesa y saliendo de la habitación seguido de su equipo. Aunque Anko y Satsuki también estaban sorprendidas, ya habían visto las capacidades de Shawn antes.

Cuando cerró la puerta, el panorama era el siguiente: Baki se había desmayado, Kankuro y el Kazekage seguían imitando a un pez, Gaara estaba demasiado asustado para moverse, y Temari estaba ligeramente sonrojada, mientras sus ojos brillaban con la esperanza de recuperar a su hermano.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 4**_

* * *

 **Buenas de nuevo.**

 **Hoy sólo quiero disculparme por haber tardado más de lo normal en subir un capítulo. Aunque lo había aviado en mi otra historia (que os invito a leer), comprendo que no todos los leéis las dos.**

 **Eso es todo. Una vez más, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, y os recuerdo que estoy abierto a todo tipo de sugerencias, desde parejas hasta sucesos futuros.**

 **Adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Caía la noche en Suna, y Shawn se estaba preparando en su habitación de hotel para volver a Konoha tras una semana en la aldea cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Adelante"- y vio cómo Temari entraba a la habitación.

En esa semana, Shawn había pasado mucho tiempo con Temari, e incluso muchos decían que eran pareja. Estaban constantemente juntos y siempre con una sonrisa, así que no era de extrañar.

Esto no le hacía demasiada gracia a Satsuki, que quería aprovechar estas 'vacaciones' para acercarse a Shawn, pero apenas pudo. Era realmente frustrante, en Konoha estaba Narumi, y ahora en Suna estaba Temari. ¿Era una especie de broma pesada? Por si fuera poco, los hermanos de la arena iban a viajar a Konoha para los exámenes Chunin, y decidieron adelantar un poco el viaje para poder tratar con tiempo a Gaara. Resumiendo, que los dos equipos iban a ir juntos a Konoha.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Casi. Sólo me falta sellar estos pergaminos"- señalando 3 pergaminos en la cama.

"Oye, Shawn-kun… ¿conoces algún jutsu que no sea Suiton, Doton o Mokuton?"

"Mmm… no. ¿Debería? Yo creo que con esos elementos está bien"- respondió mientras sellaba los pergaminos.

"Te vendría bien dominar más. Verás, a pesar de que tienen usos ofensivos, esos tres elementos son más bien defensivos, y lo pasarás mal para herir a un enemigo con una buena defensa. Si quieres… cuando lleguemos a Konoha… yo podría enseñarte algún jutsu Futon"- se ofreció, esperando poder pasar tiempo a solas aunque ahora fuese en su aldea.

"Puede que tengas razón… hasta ahora no he tenido problemas, pero tampoco me he enfrentado a una gran defensa…"- pensaba en voz alta mientras valoraba las posibilidades.

"Además, puede que te enfrentes a Gaara en los exámenes, y supongo que ya sabes lo que se dice acerca del Ichibi, ¿no?"

"La defensa perfecta… tonterías"- sorprendiendo a la rubia.

"¿Perdón?"

"No existe la defensa perfecta. Si eso fuese así, el Ichibi sería invencible, pero el Biju más poderoso es… era… el Kyuubi"- terminando de prepararse.

"Nunca lo había visto así…"- pensativa.

"En el mundo ninja no debes creer ciegamente todo lo que oyes, aunque eso ya lo sabes. La defensa que más se acerca a la perfección es el Susanoo, una técnica del Mangekyou Sharingan. Según me ha dicho Satsuki, no hay nada que pueda atravesarlo, aunque al no haberlo visto no puedo jurarlo. Aun siendo cierto, tiene un punto débil: se puede atacar desde abajo"- explicó Shawn.

"Parece una técnica impresionante"- tratando de imaginársela.

"Seguramente lo sea. De todos modos, sí que me gustaría que me enseñases algún jutsu. El repertorio nunca es demasiado grande, ¿no?"- acabó con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Temari.

"Pues no se hable más"- dijo animada. "Ahora vamos, que nos están esperando"- prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron al punto de reunión, vieron que aún faltaban Kankuro y Baki, así que tuvieron que esperar. Shawn se puso a hablar con Satsuki y Temari con Anko, mientras Gaara observaba desde lejos al peliblanco.

'No puede ser tan fuerte. Aunque sea capaz de usar el Mokuton seguro que aún no lo domina demasiado. Debo matarlo antes de llegar a Konoha o estará protegido y podrá convertirse en una amenaza'- pensaba el pelirrojo ante la aprobación de su _madre_.

"Hola"- saludó Kankuro llegando con Baki. Por la cara que tenía, cualquiera diría que acababa de pasar por una experiencia traumática.

"¿Nos vamos?"- preguntó el sensei de los hermanos, con una cara extremadamente seria.

"Claro"- respondió Anko, algo extrañada por la actitud y tardanza de esos dos.

'Aquí pasa algo… y algo me dice que no es bueno para mí'- pensaba Shawn fijándose en cómo Kankuro le susurraba algo a Gaara, ante lo que el pelirrojo sonrió maniáticamente. 'Nada bueno…'

"En marcha. Debemos hacer más de la mitad del camino antes del anochecer"- ordenó Anko, a lo que todos respondieron con un "¡Hai!"

 **Al anochecer, cerca de Konoha**

"Vaya, sí que habéis mejorado"- elogió Anko a sus Gennins, viendo que habían recorrido una gran distancia y apenas estaban cansados.

"Debe ser por correr una hora bajo el Sol de Suna todos los días durante una semana"- dijo Satsuki con reproche. Una cosa era entrenarlos duramente, pero eso parecía más bien una tortura.

"Seguramente"- dijo ella como si nada, antes de mirar al otro miembro del equipo y fruncir el ceño al ver que estaba otra vez con Temari. Le molestaba bastante que se hubiesen pasado casi cada segundo de su estancia en Suna pegados, y no parecía que pensasen cambiar eso ahora. "Chicos"- tratando de llamar su atención, sin conseguirlo. "¡Chicos!"

Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a la enfadada Anko. "¿Qué pasa, Anko-chan?"- preguntó Shawn extrañado.

'¿Anko- _chan_?'- pensaba Temari mientras se fijaba en la pelivioleta con una mirada acusadora.

"Es hora de dormir, así que separaos de una vez"- dijo ella, dándose la vuelta al instante y dirigiéndose a su saco de dormir, pero se detuvo al oír las siguientes palabras de la rubia.

"Shawn-kun, se me ha olvidado el saco de dormir… ¿podría dormir contigo?"- adornando su pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa. Temari era una chica que sabía lo que quería y no dudaba en conseguirlo. Puede que Shawn fuese menor que ella (Shawn tiene la edad de Gaara y Temari es su hermana mayor), pero eso le importaba más bien poco.

La idea de dormir pegado a Temari sonrojó brutalmente a Shawn, y su tono de piel hacía poco por esconderlo. "E-Está b-bien T-Temari-ch…"- pero no pudo terminar de aceptar, ya que se vio interrumpido por su sensei.

"¡Qué torpe! ¡Mira que olvidarte el saco de dormir…!"- mientras se ponía entre los dos. "¡Menos mal que mi saco es muy grande y puedes dormir conmigo!"- mientras arrastraba a la rubia con ella.

'¡Estúpida tartamudez!'- pensaron los dos jóvenes a la vez, maldiciendo el factor que les había impedido pasar la noche juntos.

'¡Chúpate esa!'- pensaba la más que contenta Satsuki.

 **Horas después, durante le guardia de Kankuro**

"Gaara… Gaara, despierta…"- susurró Kankuro al oído de su hermano pelirrojo, que abrió los ojos de golpe, asustándolo.

"Vamos"- levantándose como si hubiese estado despierto todo el tiempo.

Kankuro, Gaara y Baki se acercaron sin hacer ruido a donde dormía Shawn.

"Muy bien… no hagáis ruido. Mañana fingiremos sorpresa al encontrarlo muerto"- ordenó Baki.

"Yo me ocupo"- dijo Gaara dando un paso al frente, deseando acabar con el Senju. De su calabaza empezó a salir arena que rodeó a Shawn. "Hasta nunca. ¡Sabaku Soso!"- y la arena se comprimió, aplastando del todo el saco.

"Bien hecho, volvamos a…"- empezó Baki, pero no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido.

"¡Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso!"- y en unos segundos los tres estaban atrapados por la técnica.

"¿¡Pero qué coño…!?"- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente a Kankuro.

"Vaya, parece que al final no me estaba volviendo paranoico"- dijo Shawn saliendo de su escondite, que era la copa de un árbol.

"P-Pero, ¿cómo…?"- murmuró el incrédulo Baki.

"Clon de agua, imbécil"

"E-Esto tiene una explicación"- trató de justificarse el Jounin.

"Claro que la tiene. Queríais matarme, mira que explicación más sencilla"- volvió a interrumpir. Viendo que iba a volver a hablar, añadió: "Ni se te ocurra poner excusas. Como entenderás no estoy de humor"- poniéndole un kunai en el cuello.

"¿Qué pasa?"- dijo Satsuki llegando somnolienta, sin estar del todo despierta.

"Nada, sólo han intentado matarme"- sin quitarle la vista sus presos.

"¿¡Cómo!?"

"Lo que has oído. De Gaara me lo podía esperar, pero ¿qué os he hecho a vosotros?"

"Eres una amenaza para la inv…"- empezó Kankuro.

"¡Para la aldea! ¡Una amenaza para la aldea!"- interrumpió Baki.

"… una amenaza para la aldea… ¿crees que soy tonto?"- e hizo que una rama tapase completamente la boca del Jounin. "¿Para qué soy una amenaza, Kankuro?"- mirando ahora al mayor de los hermanos.

"Eh… para la… aldea"- terminó cabizbajo, como resignado.

"Pues nada"- y otra rama surgió para cerrarle la boca a Kankuro. "¿Tú tienes algo que decir?"- dirigiendo su atención hacia Gaara. Al ver que este no iba a hablar, repitió el proceso. "Espero que sepáis las consecuencias que puede traer atacar al hijo de la Hokage, en especial considerando que nos dirigimos a Konoha"- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlos atados y amordazados. Satsuki parecía querer matarlos ahí mismo, pero con las últimas palabras de Shawn se calmó. Bastante les esperaba al día siguiente.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de la Hokage**

"Así que… habéis intentado matar a un Genin de Konoha, mi hijo nada menos, mientras dormía…"- resumió Tsunade, resistiendo las ganas de tomarse la justicia por su mano.

"Correcto"- afirmó Baki, aguantando el dolor que le producía el agarre del ANBU que lo inmovilizaba enfrente de la Hokage.

En la habitación se encontraban Tsunade, el equipo 11, los hermanos de la arena, Baki y 5 ANBU, de los cuales 3 estaban inmovilizando a Gaara, Kankuro y Baki, mientras Temari estaba visiblemente avergonzada y enfadada por los actos de sus hermanos.

"¿Debo suponer que fue por orden del Kazekage?"- preguntó seria.

"No"- nervioso.

"O sea, que sí"- dijo viendo su nerviosismo.

"¡He dicho que no!"- ganándose un apretón por parte del ANBU.

"Muy bien… Anko, interroga a este hombre, averigua por qué lo han hecho y confirma mis sospechas, por favor. No podré tomar las medidas oportunas si no tengo pruebas claras de lo que todos sabemos que ha pasado"- sin despegar su vista de Baki, aunque no le hizo falta para saber que en la cara de Anko se iba formando una sonrisa sádica.

"Como ordene, Hokage-sama"- respondió ella.

"Entonces…"- dirigiendo su mirada a Shawn. "¿Dices que Temari no hizo nada?"

"Nada en absoluto"- confirmó él.

"Bien…"- poniéndose pensativa. "El equipo de Suna queda descalificado de los exámenes Chunin, el Jounin sensei será torturado e interrogado, Gaara y Kankuro serán encerrados preventivamente y Temari quedará en libertad, pero sin poder abandonar la aldea hasta que la situación se aclare"- ordenó, y todos empezaron a abandonar la sala hasta que oyeron hablar a Shawn.

"En realidad, Hokage-sama…"

"¿Sí?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con el castigo hacia el Jounin, pero creo que el equipo no debería ser descalificado y Gaara y Kankuro deberían quedar en libertad también"- sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a los acusados.

"¿Por qué?"

"Verá, Gaara no está en uso de sus plenas facultades mentales, y Kankuro seguía órdenes, que por lo que pude ver en su cara eran contra su voluntad"- argumentó él.

"Entiendo lo de Kankuro, ¿pero se puede saber por qué dices que Gaara no está en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales?"- intrigada.

Entonces, Shawn se acercó al oído de su madre, suponiendo que era un secreto. "Es el Jinchuriki del Ichibi, y creo que su sello no está bien hecho, lo que permite que el Biju le manipule. También me gustaría que Kushina revisase y arreglase el sello"

"Entiendo…"- dijo ella una vez Shawn terminó y volvió a su sitio. "En ese caso, Gaara y Kankuro no serán encerrados, pero tampoco pienso permitirles participar en los exámenes, y tendrán a varios ANBU vigilándolos en todo momento. Temari podrá participar y lo hará con el equipo 11 de Konoha, ya que sólo tiene dos Genins. Eso si ella está de acuerdo, claro"- rectificó la rubia.

'¿¡Cómo!?'- pensaron Anko y Satsuki al mismo tiempo.

"E-Estoy de acuerdo, Hokage-sama"- respondió Temari saliendo del shock por las palabras de Shawn.

"¿Y en cuanto a lo de Gaara?"- preguntó el peliblanco.

"Eso tendrá que esperar. Kushina está de viaje en el País de las Aguas Termales con Naruko y no volverán hasta después de la segunda prueba del examen"

"Entendido"

"Pues ya está todo dicho"- terminó Tsunade, y todos salieron de la oficina.

 **Fuera de la torre**

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la calle, Shawn fue derribado por Temari.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias…!"- repetía una y otra vez sin soltarlo. Puede que estuviese enfadada por las acciones de Gaara y Kankuro, pero no dejaban de ser sus hermanos.

"N-No hay de qué, Temari-chan"- dijo él más rojo que la noche anterior, mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Sí, sí, muy bonito todo, pero suéltalo ya"- dijo Anko con una venita en la frente. Esa chica la tenía harta.

"Aguafiestas"- comentó Temari por lo bajo, levantándose. "Shawn-kun, ¿qué te parece si para agradecértelo te invito a comer?"- propuso.

"No es necesario, de verdad que no ha sido nada"- contestó él rascándose la nuca.

"Has conseguido que no arresten a mis hermanos y que yo pueda participar en los exámenes Chunin. A mí me parece que eso es algo"- acercándose más y más a Shawn, que cada vez estaba más rojo. Temari siempre hacía esto cuando quería salir con Shawn a hacer algo pero este se negaba. Nunca le había fallado… y esta no fue la excepción.

"E-Está bien"- respondió cuando sus caras estaban a apenas unos centímetros.

"¡Genial! Además, así me puedes enseñar un poco la aldea"

"Vale, vale, pero antes quiero ir a ver a alguien"

"Ok. ¿Nos vemos en nuestro hotel a la 1?"

"Allí estaré"- confirmó él, y se dio la vuelta para ver a su equipo, aunque sólo estaba Anko. "¿Y Satsuki?"

"Se fue en cuanto salimos"- respondió Anko. 'Chica lista…'- añadió en su cabeza.

"Oh, vaya. No le pega irse sin decir nada… bueno, tendría algo que hacer. Adiós, Anko-chan"

"Adiós, Shawn-kun"

Y Shawn se marchó rumbo a la mansión Uzumaki.

 **Unos minutos después, en la mansión Uzumaki**

En cuanto llegó, Shawn llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran.

"¡Voy!"- escuchó una voz muy conocida desde lejos. Segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Narumi. "¡Shawn!"- y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

"Buenas, princesa"- respondió contento devolviendo el abrazo.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, Narumi le explicó a Shawn que su madre y su hermana se habían ido de viaje y que Naruto se pasaba casi todo el día con Shikamaru, así que se podía decir que estaba sola en casa hasta los exámenes Chunin, en los que Kakashi ya los había inscrito.

"Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido en Suna?"

"Bien. Anko se dedicó a torturar a Satsuki con el entrenamiento toda la semana, hicimos alguna que otra misión, hice una nueva amiga e intentaron matarme entre tres en el viaje de vuelta. Lo típico"- respondió para después terminarse rápidamente lo que le quedaba de té, sabiendo que en cuanto su amiga saliese del shock iba a bombardearlo con preguntas… y no se equivocó.

"¿¡Cómo!?"

 **Dos horas después**

"Entonces nos vemos a las 10 en Ichiraku Ramen, ¿no?"- preguntó Narumi.

"Exacto. Hasta luego"- contestó Shawn, y entonces salió de la mansión para ir a recoger a Temari. 'Ni un respiro…'- pensaba entre contento y perezoso, recordando que antes de salir a la misión le prometió a Gai y Lee que entrenaría con ellos la tarde del día en el que volviese también, así que hoy no tendría tiempo para él hasta la hora de dormir.

Varios minutos después, Shawn y Temari estaban comiendo en un restaurante en la plaza principal de la aldea.

"¿De verdad que retaste a la Hokage a un combate?"

"De verdad de la buena"

"Estás como una cabra"- entre risas.

"Eso dijeron todos, pero luego les cerré la boca"

"¿Ganaste?"- sorprendida.

"No, pero utilicé el Mokuton en público por primera vez, aunque el agarre de mi jutsu fue demasiado débil. Si se repitiese el combate a día de hoy y la pudiese volver a pillar por sorpresa seguramente ganaría"- aclaró él.

"Eres toda una caja de sorpresas"- sonriendo.

"Grazie mille (muchas gracias en italiano)"- devolviendo el gesto. "Por cierto, Temari-chan, hay algo que quería preguntarte…"- serio de repente.

"¿Sí?"- extrañada por el cambio de actitud.

"Tú has visto la defensa de Gaara, ¿no?"

"Claro"

"¿Y es verdad que no ha recibido ni una herida en las misiones gracias a su defensa?"

"Sí"

"Pues me preguntaba cómo es posible que la arena, un material que debería ser fácilmente atravesado, detenga ataques tan poderosos"

"¿Me estás pidiendo que te diga cómo funciona la defensa de mi hermano?"

"No tienes por qué contestar si no quieres"

"No, no, está bien, es sólo que después de deducir que Gaara era el Jinchuriki del Ichibi pensé que esto sería un juego de niños para ti. Es tan simple como que se comprime con mucha fuerza para aguantar los impactos"

"Claro… ¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido?"- dijo más para sí mismo que para ella. "Muchísimas gracias, me será muy útil para los exámenes Chunin"- volviendo a su sonrisa.

"¿Y eso? Gaara ya no va a participar…"- dijo Temari confusa.

"Te lo diría, pero creo que eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Además, no es seguro que lo que he pensado funcione"

"Vale… Por cierto, ¿cómo es que vais a participar en los exámenes? Según me dijiste os habéis graduado hace muy poco"

"Según Anko, presentarnos más tarde sería frenar nuestro progreso, pero la verdad es que quiere dejar de ser sensei lo antes posible"- dijo divertido por la actitud de la pelivioleta.

"¿Y por qué cogió un equipo Genin si no quiere ser sensei?"

"Para llevarse el mérito de haber entrenado a dos de los mejores ninjas de la historia"

"Eres muy presumido, ¿lo sabías?"

"La verdad es que sí, pero eso son palabras textuales de Anko"

"Ah…"- con una gotita en la cabeza.

"Sí, a veces puede ser un poco… extravagante… pero es muy buena sensei"

"Satsuki no parece estar de acuerdo"

"Se queja mucho, pero ha mejorado todavía más"

"Supongo… oye, ¿quiénes son todas esas chicas?"- refiriéndose a un grupo de unas 10 chicas que los observaban fijamente desde hace un rato, vestidas con camisetas del clan Senju, y que le estaban empezando a dar mal rollo.

"Mi club de fangirls. Simplemente ignóralas"- contestó, serio de nuevo.

"La mayoría de chicos que conozco matarían por estar en tu lugar. ¿Por qué no te alegras?"- dirigiendo una rápida sonrisa de superioridad a las chicas sin que Shawn se diese cuenta, haciéndolas enfurecer.

"Me molestan todo el día después de ignorarme durante años, no se molestaron en apoyarme cuando reté a la Hokage, y encima deshonran el nombre de mi clan vistiendo ropa con su nombre, color y símbolos característicos"- aún más serio.

"De eso tienes tú la culpa"- fijándose en el atuendo del Senju, y es que Shawn había cambiado de look.

Ahora vestía una chaqueta blanca abierta, con 3 rayas verdes en la parte exterior las mangas y el kanji "Mokuton" también en verde a la altura del corazón. Debajo llevaba una camiseta negra con el símbolo del clan Senju en plateado sobre el pecho. Por último, llevaba unos pantalones blancos con tres rayas verdes por el exterior de ambos lados, a juego con su chaqueta.

"Yo puedo vestir así. Es mi clan, no el suyo"- tajante.

"Vale, lo pillo, estás orgulloso de tu clan. Mejor cambiemos de tema"- dijo Temari, viendo que Shawn se estaba enfadando.

"Será lo mejor. ¿Desde cuándo tienes el abanico?"- para cambiar de tema.

"Pues verás…"

 **A la mañana siguiente**

'Puto Sol…'- era todo lo que ocupaba la cabeza de Shawn mientras despertaba a causa de recibir los rayos de nuestra estrella en la cara, sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza. '¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? ¿Y qué hago en la habitación de Narumi?'- se preguntaba tratando de recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

 **(Flashback)**

Shawn y Narumi habían terminado de cenar y ahora estaban en el salón de la mansión Uzumaki, sentados en el inmenso sofá con forma de L.

"Venga, sólo será esta noche"- pidió Narumi.

"He dicho que no. ¿Y si se entera tu madre?"

"¿Y cómo sabrá que tú has tenido algo que ver? No seas aguafiestas y déjate llevar"

"¿Cómo sabrá que yo he tenido algo que ver? ¿Con cuántos amigos más estarías dispuesta a compartir una botella de sake de 1 millón de ryos?"- y es que la pelirroja había insistido en que vivieran juntos su primera borrachera, y que lo hicieran a lo grande: con la botella de sake Daiginjo-Shu de 1 millón de ryos que el daimyo del País del Fuego le regaló a Kushina por realizar con éxito una misión. "Además, 13 años no es una edad adecuada para emborracharse por primera vez"

"¡Si ya somos adultos!"

"Sólo según la ley"

"La ley es lo que cuenta"

"No dices lo mismo cuando haces bromas con Naruko"

"¡Son divertidas!"

"¡No para el objetivo!"

Durante toda la discusión, Shawn y Narumi se fueron acercando más y más inconscientemente, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse se separaron con un sonrojo más que notable en la cara. Entonces, Narumi recurrió a su carta de la victoria, una técnica milenaria de la que todos han oído hablar y a la que nadie quiere enfrentarse… los ojos de cachorrito.

"Porfiiiii"- mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"… no"- impasible.

"¿¡Cómo!? ¡No es posible negarse a los ojos de cachorrito!"- sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

"Parece obvio que sí"

"¿Cómo lo has hecho? Eres el primero que lo consigue"

"Soy el primero, pero no es la primera vez. Si no pudiese aguantarlo, me quedaría sin comida cada vez que invito a Naruko a comer. Además, ella también se tira ligeramente de las coletas, ha perfeccionado la técnica"- contestó como si nada.

"Shawn… por favor… hazlo por mí…"

"*suspiro* Está bien, pero si tu madre se cabrea yo no quiero saber nada"

"¡Bien!"- y salió corriendo a por la botella.

A partir de ahí todo son recuerdos fugaces y borrosos de Narumi y él haciendo todo tipo de estupideces.

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Mientras recordaba todo esto, Shawn escuchó un gruñido a su derecha, y se giró para ver a Narumi despertando igual que lo había hecho él hace unos instantes.

"Puta resaca…"- la escuchó murmurar.

"Es lo que tienen las borracheras, al día siguiente hay que aguantar la resaca. Es una especie de castigo divino por beberte la botella de sake de tu madre"

"Tú calla que estás igual que yo"

"Por dejarme convencer. ¿Por qué llevas la camiseta del pijama de Naruko?"- sonrojándose al fijarse en lo apretada que le quedaba. 'Tendría que ir siempre así…'

"Yo que sé… ¿por qué no llevas camiseta?"- sonrojándose al fijarse en el 8-pack de Shawn, bastante bien marcado para su edad. 'Le debería estar prohibido llevar camiseta…'

"De verdad que me gustaría saberlo"

 **Dos horas después**

"Por fin"- suspiraban a la vez Shawn y Narumi dejándose caer en el sofá del salón, y es que llevaban 2 horas recogiendo el desastre que formaron la noche anterior.

"Es la última vez que me dejo convencer para hacer algo así"- dijo Shawn.

"Los dos sabemos que eso es mentira"

"Ya, pero diciéndolo parezco la víctima de la historia"

"Calla y haz de almohada"- dijo Narumi tumbándose y levantando la cabeza para que se colocase Shawn.

"Lo que quiera, mi princesa"- respondió con burla, y después se tumbó de forma que la cabeza de Narumi descansase sobre sus abdominales.

 **Por la tarde, en el punto habitual de reunión del equipo 11**

Shawn llegaba ligeramente tarde a la reunión de la que les avisó Anko al llegar el día anterior, y lo hacía muy somnoliento porque se acababa de despertar de la 'siesta' con Narumi.

"Llegas tarde"- escuchó decir a una voz que inmediatamente identificó como la de Satsuki.

"Lo sé, no grites"

"No estoy gritando"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"

"Prefiero no hablar del tema"

"Awww, crecen tan rápido. Parece que alguien ha tenido su primera borrachera. Me pregunto qué dirá tu madre si se entera"- escucharon decir a Anko, que como siempre apareció por sorpresa.

"¿Cómo has sabido que era eso?"

"Apestas a sake y fresas. Entiendo lo del sake, ¿pero de dónde ha salido el olor a fresas?"

'Mierda, ¿cómo se me ha olvidado ducharme?'- pensaba Shawn. "Eh… no lo sé"- mintió. Sabía perfectamente que el olor a fresas era por haber tenido el pelo de Narumi apoyado contra él durante horas, pero prefería no decirlo y ahorrarse problemas. Satsuki parecía enfadarse cada vez que decía que había hecho algo con Narumi. De hecho, ahora mismo lo estaba mirando acusadoramente, y eso que no sabía nada.

"Ya… seguro que no…"- dijo ella, liberando instinto asesino.

"Bueno, bueno, déjalo, que bastante jodido debe estar ya"- interrumpió Anko. "¿Y con quién has decidido compartir inolvidable experiencia? ¿Con el vago del clan Nara? ¿O con el idiota del clan Inuzuka?"- con una cara de cotilla que no podía con ella.

'¿Inolvidable? Pues yo no me acuerdo de casi nada…'. "Con Gai y Lee"- mintió de nuevo, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus reflejos para salir de la situación. "¿Podemos empezar ya la reunión? Me gustaría seguir durmiendo hasta que se me pase la resaca"- tratando de evitar más preguntas, aunque se podía ver a simple vista que Satsuki dudaba seriamente de su palabra.

'¿Y yo me tengo que creer que esos dos huelen a fresas? O a lo mejor el enfermo de Gai se lo ha llevado a un club de striptease para celebrar que ahora es un hombre…'- pensaba la pelinegra.

"Tienes razón, vamos a lo que importa. Seré breve, aquí tengo los formularios que tenéis que rellenar para participar en los exámenes Chunin. También he traído el formulario para esa gaki de la arena, ¿cómo se llamaba?... ah, sí, Tamare"

"Temari"- corrigió Shawn.

"Eso. Es que tengo problemas recordando nombres horribles"- forzando una sonrisa

"Pues a mí me parece un nombre precioso"- soltó él tranquilamente mientras leía el formulario. "Pero ella ya habrá rellenado esto en Suna, ¿no?"- mirando a Anko.

"Mejor prevenir que curar. Sería una pena que se quedase sin participar por un fallo así de tonto"- manteniendo la sonrisa forzada.

"Supongo"

"Gracias por los formularios, Anko-sensei. Shawn-kun, ¿te apetece ir después a dar una vuelta?"- preguntó Satsuki.

"Uf… mejor no, que estoy medio muerto. ¿Quedamos mañana a comer?"- propuso él.

"De acuerdo"- sin importarle demasiado el cambio de planes mientras pueda pasar tiempo con Shawn.

"Bueno, me voy ya. Nos vemos"- se despidió el peliblanco empezando a marcharse.

"Adiós, Shawn-kun"- respondieron las dos.

Entonces, Shawn fue al hotel de los hermanos de la arena para entregarle el formulario a Temari, que le confirmó que ella ya lo había rellenado antes de salir, y quedaron para entrenar la tarde siguiente. Después, volvió a la mansión Uzumaki para seguir durmiendo con Narumi. Cuando Kushina no está en casa, Shawn suele quedarse a dormir con ella para no tener que dormir en una cueva, por muy cómoda que sea ahora. Esto siempre alegra a Narumi y Naruko, mientras que a Naruto le da igual, ya que casi siempre se queda a dormir con algún amigo.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

"Yo gano"- dijo Shawn con una sonrisa, pues acababa de derrotar a Shikamaru en una partida de shogi.

"*suspiro* Senju problemático… con esta vamos 3-3. ¿Jugamos el desempate?"

"Bah, ya luego si eso"- respondió Shawn estirándose y recostándose en el suelo.

"También es verdad"- imitándolo. "Oye Shawn"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué es lo que te motiva para entrenar tan duro?"

"No entiendo tu pregunta"- sentándose y mirando a su amigo con cara de confusión.

"Siempre dices que quieres ser el mejor ninja de la historia, pero no como los niños pequeños, tú lo dices totalmente enserio. Además, te he visto entrenar con Lee-san y Gai-san, y todo el mundo sabe lo fuertes que son. Si no tienes amor por la aldea, que claramente no lo tienes, ¿qué es lo que te impulsa a buscar tu objetivo?"- preguntó incorporándose también.

"Podría decírtelo, pero en realidad salta a simple vista"- contestó.

"¿Perdón?"

"Sólo tienes que ver cómo voy vestido"

"… por tu clan"

"Exacto. El clan Senju sólo debe tener a lo mejor de lo mejor, y no hay discusión posible"

"Pero lo que dices no tiene sentido. El mejor ninja de la historia ya es un Senju"

"Sí, pero los Uchiha pueden decir que Madara es mejor y defenderlo con argumentos sólidos. Al fin y al cabo, aunque Hashirama ganase en el Valle del Fin, la pelea fue muy igualada, y todos sabemos de lo que Madara era capaz. Lo que yo quiero es que en un futuro nadie tenga ninguna clase de duda sobre que yo he sido el mejor"

"Por mucha fuerza y habilidad que consigas, eso nunca será así. Siempre habrá alguien que diga que si hubieses nacido en su época no habrías destacado tanto"- razonó Shikamaru.

"Lo sé. Ese es un problema que aún tengo que solucionar, pero tiempo no me falta"

"Eso, con la vida que vivimos, no está garantizado"

"Es que si no soy lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir a la vida del ninja, ¿cómo voy a decir que soy el mejor?"- sonriendo.

"Touché"- devolviendo el gesto.

"¿Desempate?"

"A por ello"

Y empezaron la séptima partida de la mañana. A Shikamaru le gustaba pasar tiempo con Shawn porque, aunque apreciaba mucho a todos sus amigos, el peliblanco era uno de los pocos que le podía seguir el ritmo intelectualmente. Shawn no tenía ese problema ya que no era tan listo como el Nara (aunque sea por poco) y además era compañero de equipo de otra niña prodigio, pero aun así le resultaba agradable estar con una de las pocas personas a las que podía llamar "amigo".

 **Por la tarde**

Después de comer con Satsuki y dar un pequeño paseo hasta su mansión, Shawn fue a por Temari para ir a entrenar, y ahora estaban solos en un campo de entrenamiento.

"Muy bien, Shawn-kun, hoy te voy a enseñar el jutsu Futon: Daitoppa. ¿Estás preparado?"- ordenó Temari con voz de mando.

"¡Hai, sensei!"- bromeó Shawn, haciendo reír por lo bajo a la rubia.

 **Dos horas después**

Shawn llevaba dos horas practicando el jutsu y ahora estaba tumbado boca arriba respirando fuertemente. Aunque le había costado mucho y aún no lo dominaba, ya le salía mucho mejor.

"Bien hecho. Por hoy hemos terminado"- dijo Temari. 'Esta es la mía'- pensó con una sonrisa traviesa de las suyas. "Pareces muy cansado. Puede que me haya pasado un poco en el entrenamiento de hoy"

"¿Puede?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo podría compensártelo…?"- fingiendo estar pensativa.

"No hace falta, Temari-chan. Lo has hecho con la mejor de tus intenciones"- con una sonrisa.

"Aun así… ¡ya sé! ¡Te daré un masaje!"- reaccionando como si acabara de tener una gran idea y conteniendo una risa ante el sonrojo repentino de Shawn.

"T-Te digo que no hace falta que hagas nada"- dijo él, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba la idea.

"Venga, que si no me sentiré mal"- ya sentada a su lado.

"E-Está bien"

"Quítate la camiseta"- con tono seductor.

"¿¡Qué!?"- exclamó, aún más rojo.

"¿Cómo te voy a dar el masaje si no te la quitas?"- preguntó, ahora con un tono muy inocente.

"Ah, c-claro"- y se quitó la camiseta, ante lo que Temari tragó saliva.

'¡Joder!'- pensó. Nunca había imaginado que Shawn tendría un cuerpo así tan joven. "Muy bien, ahora túmbate boca abajo"

Él obedeció y Temari se colocó encima, sentada sobre la parte baja de su espalda. "Y por último… _disfruta_ "- susurró en su oído, notando el escalofrío que le provocó, para después empezar el masaje.

"¿Te gusta, Shawn-kun?"- preguntó a los 20 minutos, habiendo dejado de oír los gemidos ocasionales que se escapaban de la boca del Senju. "¿Shawn-kun?"- volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

Viendo que tampoco iba a responder, se inclinó hacia adelante para ver su cara, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que pasaba: Shawn se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa, un ligero sonrojo y una expresión relajada.

"Me lo tomaré como un sí"- dijo para sí misma.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 5**_

* * *

 **Perdón, perdón y perdón es todo lo que puedo decir después de tardar 3 semanas en subir un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Como ya he dicho en otras ocasiones, estoy falto de inspiración, y no creo que sea buena idea forzarse a uno mismo a escribir. Primero, porque esto lo hago porque me gusta, y segundo, porque las escenas forzadas quedan fatal.**

 **Aun así, 3 semanas para actualizar es demasiado tiempo, e intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.**

 **Aprovecho para invitaros a leer mis otras historias, "Un Dios entre humanos" y "El prodigio de Akatsuki", aunque de esta última sólo he subido el prólogo.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

 **-lacho12: lo primero es que te doy las gracias por ser el primero en dejar tu opinión en esta historia, y tengo noticias con respecto a las parejas que te pueden interesar: he descartado a Tayuya y Naruko como posibles parejas, lo que quiere decir que vuelve a estar entre Narumi, Satsuki, Anko, Temari, Tenten y harem. De todas formas, creo que aún queda bastante hasta que aparezca romance más allá de tonteos en la historia. Un saludo**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 **Semanas después**

El equipo 11 (incluyendo a Temari) estaba entrando al edificio en el que tendría lugar la primera prueba de los exámenes Chunin tras haber recibido los últimos consejos y ánimos de su sensei. Anko les había informado de que la primera prueba estaba a cargo de su compañero en el departamento de Interrogación y Tortura, Ibiki Morino, así que debían esperarse algún tipo de juego mental. También les había dicho que la segunda prueba era dirigida por ella, y que tenía lugar en el Bosque de la Muerte, lo que hizo sonreír a Shawn. Al fin y al cabo, ese lugar había sido su casa durante 8 largos años.

Volviendo al presente, el trío subía por unas escaleras, y podían oír mucho alboroto arriba. "¿Qué pasa ahí?"- preguntó Temari.

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo"- respondió Satsuki, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un montón de gente enfrente de la puerta del aula "301", que es en la que se iban a examinar, y aparentemente estaba siendo bloqueada. A Shawn y Satsuki les bastó un vistazo al resto del pasillo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que siguieron andando sin llamar la atención. "¿Qué hacéis?"- preguntó su confusa compañera.

"¿No te parece raro que la habitación 301 esté entre la 200 y la 202?"- respondió el peliblanco con otra pregunta. Temari se fijó en la numeración de las aulas y enseguida entendió lo que le querían decir, de modo que siguió andando.

Estaban a punto de subir al siguiente piso cuando Shawn escuchó una voz desconocida a su espalda. "Buenos días, Shawn-kun"

Todo el equipo se dio la vuelta para ver a una ninja de Kusagakure sonriendo de una forma un tanto siniestra a Shawn. "¿Nos conocemos?"- preguntó él levantando una ceja. 'Su chakra… aparte de que es demasiado como para ser de una Genin, me suena muchísimo…'

"Oh, ¿no me reconoces? Esperaba mucho más del que se dice que es el mayor prodigio desde los Sannin"- con un tono burlón. El peliblanco se dedicó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, tratando de identificar su chakra. Ella suspiró. "Qué decepción… con la que he tenido que liar para poder venir a verte…"

"¿Por qué no me pones las cosas más fáciles diciéndome tu nombre?"- serio. Para este momento, la atención de casi todas las personas del pasillo estaba centrada en ellos.

"¿Más fáciles? ¿Desde cuándo el futuro mejor ninja de la historia quiere las cosas fáciles?"- recuperando el tono de burla.

"A lo mejor el futuro mejor ninja de la historia no te consideró alguien digna de ser recordada"- encarándola del todo y ganándose un "Oooooohhhhhh" del público.

"Puede… aunque sería bastante raro. Casi todos los que me conocen me encuentran… interesante"- terminó pasándose una lengua inusualmente larga por los labios.

El Senju no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándola fijamente. "Esa… esa no es tu verdadera apariencia…"- afirmó, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Puede que me decepcionases al no reconocer mi chakra, pero si has sido capaz de darte cuenta de que esto no es más que un disfraz, está claro que vales todo mi esfuerzo"- dijo con una sonrisa. "Desde luego eres muy perspicaz. Te daré una pista… cuando nos conocimos tampoco estaba usando mi verdadera apariencia"- comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar a su lado, Shawn reaccionó de repente y la agarró del brazo. "Hueles a serpientes"- dirigiéndole una dura mirada. "Hasta donde yo sé, sólo hay dos invocadores de serpientes ahora mismo… y una de ellos está totalmente descartada"

"Pero… que huela a serpiente no quiere decir que invoque serpientes, ¿cierto?"- manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Cierto. Sin embargo, las piezas encajan a la perfección: hueles a serpiente, tu chakra es muy superior al de un Genin y ocultas tu identidad. Cualquiera diría que eres un criminal buscado en Konoha"- acusó.

"Es muy aventurado decir algo así sin pruebas. Si no fuese imposible, juraría que me acusas de ser el Sannin traidor, Orochimaru"- burlona.

La sola idea de que eso fuese posible hizo retroceder un paso a todos los ninjas de Konoha y a los de otras aldeas que habían oído hablar del Sannin. "Pareces saber mucho de la historia de nuestra aldea. En ningún momento he mencionado el nombre de dicha rata asquerosa, y aun así has sido capaz de saber que hablaba de él"- ganándose miradas de incredulidad de los que conocían a Orochimaru, y una divertida de la ninja de Kusa.

"No es delito interesarse por el pasado de otras aldeas"

"No, pero hacer experimentos con seres humanos sí lo es, y puede que no ante la ley, pero arruinarle la vida a mi sensei es uno imperdonable ante mí"- soltándola y colocándose en posición de batalla.

"Si de verdad fuese Orochimaru deberías saber que, por muy prodigio que seas, no tendrías ninguna oportunidad ante mí"- imitándolo.

"Yo siempre guardo algún truco bajo la manga"- lanzándose a correr contra ella, que hizo lo mismo, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de encontrarse a mitad de camino, ambos se detuvieron de golpe mientras en medio de ellos aparecía un hombre robusto, que aparentemente había usado un Shunshin para llegar tan rápido.

"¡Basta de tonterías, mocosos!"- rugió. "¡Soy el instructor de la primera prueba, Ibiki Morino, y no toleraré peleas entre los examinados! ¿¡Entendido!?"- gritó, dirigiéndose sobre todo a la ninja de Kusa y a Shawn. Cuando vio que ninguno se dignaba a contestarle y que sólo se dedicaban a mirarse fijamente como si él no estuviera, enfureció aún más. "¡Responded u os descalificaré en este instante!"

Escuchando esto, la mujer se tensó ligeramente y perdió su sonrisa por primera vez. "Entendido, Ibiki-san"- dijo respetuosamente.

El examinador asintió complacido por su respuesta. Entonces se giró para ver a Shawn y se dio cuenta de que lo había ignorado completamente. Se acercó hasta estar enfrente y se agachó para que sus caras estuviesen a la misma altura. "¿Es que estás sordo, enano? ¡Tienes tres segundos para responder u os descalificaré a ti y a tu equipo!"

Pero Shawn no se disculpó, precisamente… lo que hizo fue juntar sus frentes, clavar sus ojos en los del Jounin y gritarle en la cara. "¡Te deseo suerte explicándole a la Hokage que has descalificado a su hijo, a los Uchiha que has descalificado a la hija de su líder, a Anko que has descalificado a su equipo, al Kazekage que has descalificado a su hija y a la aldea que has descalificado al primer usuario de Mokuton desde el Shodaime, pedazo de mierda!"- terminó empujándolo con la cabeza, provocando que cayese de culo al suelo.

Todos los presentes, incluso la Genin de Kusa, miraban con caras de incredulidad total al Senju, que no despegaba su mirada de Ibiki. El hombre se levantó poco a poco hasta estar completamente en pie y le sostuvo la mirada al joven y entonces… empezó a reír. "Jajajajajaja. ¡Muy bien, muy bien, aquí tenemos a un mocoso que los tiene bien puestos!"- dejando a todos incrédulos una vez más. "Eres un digno alumno de Anko, sí señor"- dijo cuando por fin dejó de reír. "Por esta vez te lo pasaré, pero recuerda que aunque no pueda descalificaros, puedo hacer que la primera prueba del examen sea imposible para ti"

"Imposible… no estoy seguro de su significado… ¿te importaría usarlo en una frase?"- sin apartar la mirada.

"Era _imposible_ que derrotases a la Hokage"- sonriendo burlonamente y sacando otro "Oooooohhhh" del público.

"Creo que ya lo pillo. Es _imposible_ que se te ocurra una prueba que yo no pueda superar"

Entre los espectadores había quien ya tenía hasta palomitas mientras esperaban la respuesta de Ibiki, pero el Jounin los decepcionó. "Te dejaré tener la última palabra, gaki. Ahora, todo el mundo al aula correcta. Espero que estés orgulloso de haber arruinado el genjutsu que te iba a quitar a un montón de rivales"- con una sonrisa arrogante.

"La mayoría no se habían dado cuenta de que esta no era la verdadera clase hasta que lo has dicho, bocazas"- señalando al grupo que antes los observaba, entre los que muchos se mostraban sorprendidos al escuchar que habían sido engañados.

"Eh… ¡a clase todo el mundo!"- y se marchó en un Shunshin.

"En el bosque no habrá nada ni nadie que te salve de mi"- le dijo Shawn a la ninja antes de pasar de largo y subir por las escaleras, seguido de cerca por sus compañeras.

 **Fuera del aula 301**

"¿¡Es que estás loco!?"- gritó Satsuki empujando a Shawn contra la pared. "¡Has estado a punto de hacer que nos descalifiquen a los tres, y todo por una absurda corazonada!"- le acusó a la cara.

"Pero no nos han descalificado, ¿verdad? Pues ya está"- dijo él.

"¿¡Cómo que ya está!?" ¡Dijiste que una Genin era Orochimaru sólo porque tenía mucho chakra y según tú olía a serpientes!"- activando su Sharingan de dos tomoe.

"Es Orochimaru"- fue su simple respuesta.

"¡Eso no lo puedes saber!"

"Claro que lo sé. No me habría puesto así si no estuviese seguro. Ahora déjame, que tengo un examen que aprobar para poder entrar al bosque"- soltándose de su agarre.

"¡Todos los Senju sois iguales, siempre dejándoos guiar por las emociones sin pararos a pensar!"

"¿¡Y es mejor ser frío y calculador hasta el punto de no reconocer lo obvio al no tener pruebas físicas!? ¡Prefiero mil veces ser un Senju a un Uchiha!"- le gritó como respuesta. Puede que Satsuki tuviese _algo_ de derecho a estar enfadada, pero no le iba a permitir a nadie que insultase a su clan.

"¡Por lo menos nosotros no acusamos a los demás de cosas absurdas!"- indicó iracunda, sacando su orgullo Uchiha.

"¡Ja! ¿¡Te tengo que contar los precedentes del combate en el Valle del Fin!? ¡Porque precisamente fue una acusación absurda de Madara _Uchiha_ la que lo provocó!"

"¡No tiene nada de absurda! ¡Los Senju siempre os habéis creído superiores a nosotros y habéis intentado quitarnos poder!"

Shawn iba a responder, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz que venía de dentro del aula. "¡Callaos y entrad de una puta vez!"- gritó Ibiki.

Los rivales se dirigieron una última mirada cargada de odio antes de entrar a la habitación, seguidos de Temari, que no quiso decir nada. No estaba el horno para bollos.

 **Dentro del aula**

"¡Ahora sentaos para que pueda explicar la prueba de una maldita vez y os pierda de vista lo antes posible!"- exclamó el irritado examinador.

Entonces, Shawn y Satsuki se sentaron en esquinas opuestas de la clase y todos los demás fueron tomando asiento. Viendo esto, la rubia de Suna empezó a caminar hacia el sitio al lado del peliblanco, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino se le adelantó una pelirroja.

Shawn estaba sentado con los pies encima de la mesa, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. "Shawn"- escuchó a Narumi.

"Hola, princesa"- respondió abriendo los ojos y dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

"Shawn… ¿estás bien?"- preguntó, habiendo escuchado lo que pasó abajo y la pelea con Satsuki.

"Claro"- manteniendo la sonrisa.

"No me mientas"- con tono de reprimenda. Había aprendido a ver a través de su máscara, y ahora sabía que esa sonrisa era más falsa que un billete de tres euros.

"*suspiro*… no estoy bien, pero lo estaré cuando le saque las tripas a ese traidor. ¿Contenta?"

"O sea, que de verdad piensas que era Orochimaru disfrazado. ¿No crees que es un poco extraño que alguien de su nivel se infiltre en unos simples exámenes Chunin?"

"Por lo que me contó Anko, nada alrededor de ese hombre es tan simple como pueda parecer al principio"- serio.

"Y si es él… ¿cómo piensas combatirlo?"

"Ya se lo dije a él, princesa… yo siempre guardo algún truco bajo la manga"- con una sonrisa arrogante, y esta vez era de verdad.

"Como quieras, todopoderoso Senju"- dijo sarcásticamente Narumi, sacándole una risilla a Shawn.

"¡Silencio!"- interrumpió Ibiki. "Muy bien, mocosos, ahora os repartiremos los exámenes. Empezáis con 10 puntos y por cada respuesta incorrecta os restaremos 1 punto. Si os pillamos intentando copiar, os restaremos 2 puntos. Si una persona se queda sin puntos, todo su equipo será descalificado. Os desearía buena suerte, pero la verdad es que me muero de ganas por suspenderos. Tenéis 45 minutos… ¡a escribir!"

Entonces, varias personas empezaron a repartir los exámenes. En cuanto Shawn recibió el suyo, se dio cuenta de que no eran preguntas que un ni un Genin ni un Chunin pudiese responder… pero le dio bastante igual, ya que él era capaz de contestarlas sin demasiadas complicaciones.

20 minutos después, ya había terminado el examen. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar al sitio de Satsuki y sonreír al darse cuenta de que había terminado antes que ella. 'Punto para los Senju'- pensó contento, aunque entonces se fijó en una cosa que le quitó la sonrisa: Narumi no había sido capaz de responder ni una pregunta, y parecía realmente desesperada. Mirando de nuevo su examen, vio que aún no le había puesto nombre al suyo, así que tomó una decisión. Esperó al momento en que ninguno de los vigilantes estuviese mirando hacia allí y susurró "Kawarimi". Al instante siguiente, Shawn tenía el examen en blanco y Narumi tenía el que estaba completo. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta del cambio, no entendió nada. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese un examen perfecto delante si no había escrito nada? Entonces se fijó en que Shawn estaba escribiendo a toda velocidad, y se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo había hecho. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tuvo que girar la cara para que el Senju no la viese así.

En ese momento, Satsuki terminó con su prueba y dirigió su mirada hacia su rival, sonriendo al ver que seguía escribiendo. 'Punto para los Uchiha'- pensó, antes de fijarse en que Narumi estaba sonrojada, evitando mirar a Shawn… y aparentemente con el examen completo. '¿Cómo ha podido responder la Uzumaki a este examen? Espera… no… ¡no puede ser verdad!'- pensaba, a punto de tirarse de los pelos al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Minutos después, Shawn terminó (otra vez) justo antes de que Ibiki los interrumpiese. "¡Todo el mundo quieto ahora mismo! Que todo el mundo deje su examen en mi mesa. Los corregiremos ahora mismo, y si entre las nueve preguntas no llegáis a cuatro puntos y medio habréis suspendido automáticamente. Los demás tendréis la opción de responder o no a la décima pregunta"- explicó.

"¿Por qué no íbamos a aceptar responder?"- preguntó Temari.

"¡No hagas preguntas sobre algo que aún no he explicado, mocos…!"- empezó a chillar, pero tuvo que callarse para poder esquivar una bala de agua que venía del fondo de la clase.

"Me estoy cansando de oírte gritar… y eso que nos conocimos hace poco más de una hora"- dijo Shawn, volviendo a sentarse tras haberse levantado para tener mejor ángulo.

"Me estás tocando mucho los huevos, enano. ¿No te han enseñado en la academia ninja que nunca debes provocar a alguien más fuerte que tú?"- preguntó seriamente irritado.

"Sí… es sólo que no creo que tú des ese perfil"- con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Una sola palabra más y estás descalificado"- con una vena en la frente.

"¿Te tengo que explicar otra vez por qué no puedes descalificarme?"

"¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago?"

"Hazlo si quieres. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a contarle al consejo que has puesto un examen que le costaría aprobar a un Jounin y que me has descalificado para que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día"- dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

"Esta prueba consistía en recopilar información sin ser descubierto. Si tú eres el genio de tu generación, no quiero imaginarme cómo son los demás"- intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Lo primero es que no soy el genio de mi generación... soy el genio de Konoha"- aclaró con una cara seria que no pegaba con la declaración arrogante y presumida que acababa de hacer. "Y lo segundo es que la primera prueba de los exámenes Chunin SIEMPRE tiene que ser una prueba escrita para evaluar conocimientos, y no lo digo yo, lo dijo el Nidaime. ¿Crees que sabes más que Tobirama?"

"¿Tobirama? Tobirama-sama para ti. Habla con respeto de los anteriores Hokages"

"Lo llamaré como quiera que para eso somos familia"- respondió serio. "Ahora contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Crees que sabes más que el legendario Tobirama Senju?"

"N-No, pero…"

"Pero nada. Te has saltado las reglas de los exámenes Chunin y encima amenazas con descalificarme, cuando realmente pasamos todos a la segunda prueba por negligencia del examinador"- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio en los que Ibiki no sabía que decir, la ventana reventó, y para cuando los presentes quisieron darse cuenta, había una pancarta desplegada enfrente de ellos en la que ponía: _¡Aquí llega la segunda examinadora, Anko Mitarashi!_. "¡No celebréis nada aún, gakis, porque…!"- empezó la pelivioleta, pero se detuvo en seco al fijarse en una cosa. "¿No has eliminado a nadie?"- le preguntó incrédula a Ibiki.

"¡Es culpa de ese mocoso de tu equipo!"- señalando a Shawn.

"¿Mía? Fuiste tú quien reveló el genjutsu del aula de abajo y has sido tú el que ha puesto una prueba antirreglamentaria. Yo sólo me he dedicado a jugar un rato contigo por amenazarme reiteradamente con la descalificación, nada que el líder del departamento de Interrogación y Tortura no pueda soportar"- dijo con cara inocente.

"Ibiki… ¿estás acusando a Shawn-kun de algo que no es su culpa?..."- dijo Anko con voz amenazadora y una venita en la frente.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es culpa suya!"- trató de justificarse.

"¿Cómo va a ser culpa mía que no te sepas las normas de los exámenes?"- preguntó Shawn inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

"¡Silencio mocoso!"

"¡Cállate Ibiki!"- gritó Anko, harta de la situación. "Ya que no has eliminado ni a uno sólo de los equipos, lo menos que podrías hacer es callarte"

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Que te ha dicho que te calles, tío pesado!"- interrumpió el peliblanco.

"Me has decepcionado mucho, Ibiki…"- dijo la Jounin. "Bueno, puede que hayáis tenido suerte esta vez, gakis, pero para cuando acabe mi prueba, más de la mitad de los equipos serán eliminados"- con una sonrisa sádica.

"¿M-Más de la mitad? ¿Qué clase de prueba es esa?"- preguntó la temerosa Sakura.

"Si ya empiezas así de asustada, una que no superarás ni con un millón de intentos… aunque pensándolo mejor, no creo que sobrevivieses al primero"- buscando y consiguiendo asustar a la pelirrosa. "¡Todos a la entrada principal del Bosque de la Muerte!"- ordenó contenta, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

"Nos pasamos la vida en ese sitio…"- murmuró la resignada Satsuki, antes de levantarse para salir.

 **Entrada del Bosque de la Muerte**

Todos los aspirantes a Chunin habían llegado a la puerta principal del imponente bosque, y Anko se preparaba para volver a hablar. "Bueno, gakis, lo que tenéis enfrente es el temido Bosque de la Muerte, y también el lugar en el que se llevará a cabo la segunda parte de los exámenes Chunin. La prueba durará 5 días, y consiste en llegar con todos vuestros compañeros a la torre del centro del bosque con dos pergaminos diferentes. Antes de empezar, debéis firmar unas autorizaciones que dicen que vuestras posibles muertes no son responsabilidad de la aldea. Por entregar las autorizaciones de todo el equipo se os dará uno de los pergaminos"- informó.

"¿P-Posibles m-muertes?"- preguntó Sakura, al borde del ataque cardíaco.

"¿Es que piensas darle tu pergamino al primero que te lo pida?"- interrumpió Shawn, cansado de la actitud de Sakura. ¿No sabía lo que era ser ninja o qué?

"N-No"

"Entonces tendréis que luchar por él. ¿Eres inmortal?"

"No…"

"Entonces puedes morir durante esa pelea, y la aldea no debe ser responsable de ello. Fin"- soltó fríamente, haciendo que varios de los Genins sufrieran escalofríos.

"¡Así se habla, Shawn-kun! ¡Me encanta cuando me quitas trabajo!"- exclamó Anko abrazando fuertemente a su alumno.

"¡Suéltalo, que lo matas!"- gritó Narumi, preocupada al ver el tono azulado que estaba cogiendo la cara de Shawn.

Una vez que todos recuperaron la compostura, la pelivioleta entregó las autorizaciones y empezó a darles un pergamino a los equipos que se las devolvían firmadas. "Oye, Shawn"- llamó ella cuando el Genin iba a entregarle las autorizaciones de su equipo.

"¿Sí?"

"He escuchado a algunos gakis hablar sobre… algo que pasó antes…"

"Vas a tener que ser mucho más precisa"- levantando una ceja.

"Hablan de que… dijiste… que Orochimaru estaba aquí"- susurrando.

"Ah… bueno, me lo pareció, pero seguro que es una tontería. Los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada"- mintió, no queriendo preocupar a su sensei.

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, sí, tranquila"- cogiendo un pergamino del cielo y marchándose de ahí lo más rápido posible. Estaba seguro de que si se quedaba mucho tiempo, Anko sería capaz de darse cuenta de que mentía.

 **5 minutos después**

Anko seguía cambiando autorizaciones por pergaminos mientras el equipo 11 estaba apartado del resto. "Entraremos a toda velocidad y nuestra prioridad será llegar hasta el lago más al sur del bosque. Una vez ahí, colocaremos todo tipo de trampas, que sumadas a algunas que ya están puestas de antes, harán casi imposible que un equipo rival pase y ninguno de sus miembros caiga. Esto es muy importante: no hay que atacar al que caiga en la trampa. Nosotros esperaremos en las copas de árboles cercanos a que crean que era la trampa de algún cazador y bajen la guardia para…"- planeaba Shawn, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir a alguien acercándose.

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Satsuki, aunque más que interés lo que había en su tono era molestia. 'Ya que lo aceptamos como capitán del equipo, lo menos que podría hacer es explicar sus planes del tirón'- pensaba, aunque sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos.

"Buenas, Shawn, soy Tenten, la hija de Takeshi. Mi padre me pidió que te diese esto cuando te viera"- dijo la morena amablemente, entregándole al Senju dos brazaletes.

"Un placer, Tenten-san. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti"- respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa mientras los cogía y se los colocaba en los antebrazos. "De hecho, también me dijo que no iban a estar listas hasta dentro de aproximadamente una semana. ¿Cómo es que están tan pronto? No es que dude de la calidad de su trabajo, pero para usarlas en un lugar como el Bosque de la Muerte necesito que funcionen a la perfección"- serio de repente.

"Es verdad que las ha acabado antes de lo previsto, pero no por falta de dedicación, más bien al contrario. Verás, mi padre siempre ha soñado con hacerle un arma especial a un gran guerrero, y aunque aún no lo eres, él no duda que lo serás. Cuando le llevaste el diseño de las que iban a ser tus armas personales, casi no podía pensar en otra cosa. Se pasaba todo el día y toda la noche trabajando para hacerlas lo más perfectas posibles, y algún día poder decir: _yo le hice esas armas_. De hecho, por todo el tiempo que ha estado haciéndolas, va con retraso para casi todos los demás encargos *risilla*. Pero a lo que importa: ahí tienes tus hojas ocultas. A ver cuando me dejas ver cómo las manejas en un entrenamiento"- terminó sonriendo.

'Tengo el presentimiento de que no va a haber mucho tiempo para entrenamientos…'- pensaba Shawn, recordando a cierta serpiente indeseada. "Muchas gracias"- con una ligera reverencia.

"¿Hojas ocultas?"- preguntó Satsuki, ahora interesada de verdad.

"Una idea a la que le llevo dando vueltas unos meses. Si el mejor arma de un Shinobi es el sigilo no tiene mucho sentido ir por ahí con un arma en la mano, aunque ir desarmado es aún más estúpido, así que, ¿qué mejor que llevar un arma que no se note?"- mostrando la cuchilla en los brazaletes. "Después de decidirme a tenerla, todo fue hacer el boceto y entregárselo a Takeshi-san"- mientras cubría sus nuevas armas con las mangas de la chaqueta.

"Ahora sí que tienes un as bajo la manga"- bromeó Temari, ante lo que todos menos Satsuki rieron por lo bajo.

'Lo que le faltaba, hacerse la graciosa'- pensaba la irritada Uchiha. Irritada no sólo por la broma, sino porque su rival había tenido una fantástica idea que a ella nunca se le habría ocurrido.

"Yo me voy ya con mi equipo. Buena suerte en el bosque"- se despidió Tenten.

"Gracias, igualmente"- respondieron Shawn y Temari, para después girarse a ver a Satsuki.

"¿Tanto te cuesta mostrar un poquito de amabilidad? Sólo eran 2 palabras"- recriminó el Senju.

"Los Uchiha no necesitamos suerte"- respondió fríamente.

"Claaaro que no…"- dijo él con sarcasmo. "En fin, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Esperaremos a que sus compañeros bajen la guardia y vayan a liberarlo para atacar"

"¿Lo usaremos de señuelo?"- preguntó Temari, más por confirmar lo que había oído que porque no lo hubiese entendido.

"Exacto. Se trata de un ataque sorpresa y no puede tener errores. Muertos o inmovilizados, pero los enemigos no pueden tener ocasión de contraatacar una vez que les hayamos caído encima. Después, seguiremos el camino del río hasta…"

 **10 minutos después**

"Preparaos, mocosos. Ya tengo todas las autorizaciones aquí, lo cual quiere decir que ya no soy responsable de vuestras más que probables muertes"- dijo Anko con su típica sonrisa sádica. "Cuando cuente hasta tres, entraréis al bosque. Recordad que tenéis que llegar a la torre del centro con los dos pergaminos antes de que pasen 5 días, y que perder a un miembro del equipo o abrir un pergamino antes de tiempo serán motivos de descalificación. ¿Estáis listos? Os aseguro que no"- bromeó para sí misma, obteniendo las quejas de varios Genins desde lejos. "Vale, vale, ya voy. Menuda prisa por morir tienen algunos…"- comentó con un puchero. "Uno… dos… ¡tres!"

Y con eso, todos los aspirantes a Chunin entraron al Bosque de la Muerte, algunos con más prisas que otros.

 **A la noche siguiente**

El equipo estaba cenando escondido entre unos árboles relativamente cerca de la torre y de un lago.

"Ya tenemos 2 pergaminos del cielo y 3 de la tierra. Vamos a la torre, por favor"- pidió Temari mirando directamente a Shawn. El precio que el peliblanco le había puesto a su liderazgo en un terreno desconocido para ellas y que él conocía como la palma de su mano era que tenían que obedecerlo en todo. Al principio, Temari pensó que hablaba de obedecerlo en todo lo referente a la misión, pero no era así. Tenían pergaminos más de sobra para pasar la prueba, ya que las tácticas de Shawn funcionaban a la perfección, pero el Senju se negaba a que terminasen la prueba.

"Ya he dicho que no. Si salimos del bosque a lo mejor no vuelvo a tener una ocasión así para cazar a Orochimaru"- respondió serenamente mientras terminaba su último pescado.

"No es seguro que fuese él, y aun así no podrías asegurar que fuese a aparecer"- protestó la rubia, un poco mosqueada con la actitud de Shawn.

"Aparecerá. No sé qué busca, pero dejó claro que está relacionado conmigo. Su exceso de confianza será su mayor y último error"- dijo él, aún sin inmutarse.

"Pero…"- empezó de nuevo la nativa de Suna, sólo para ser interrumpida por Satsuki.

"Ni lo intentes. Es una tontería intentar hacer entrar en razón a un Senju. Con su patética Voluntad de Fuego por excusa se creen que tienen derecho a todo"

"Habló la miembro del clan en el que tienes que matar a tu mejor amigo para obtener el supuesto Dojutsu definitivo"- respondió Shawn, clavando su mirada en la pelinegra.

"¿Supuesto? Eso huele a envidia. Lo siento si vosotros no tenéis una línea de sangre tan increíble como la nuestra"- con la sonrisa arrogante marca Uchiha.

"Sólo vosotros pensáis que es el mejor Dojutsu. Alguien debería hablaros del Rinnegan"

"No se ve un Rinnegan desde los tiempos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Actualízate un poco, Senju, ese Dojutsu ha muerto"

"Que no lo veas no quiere decir que no esté ahí, sólo que nadie se ha fijado lo bastante como para verlo"- mirando a las estrellas.

"Tú sabes bien lo que es que nadie se moleste en verte, ¿verdad?"- atacó con veneno en sus palabras. ¿Quién se creía ese Senju para dudar del poder del Sharingan?

"Lo sé muy bien, igual que sé lo que se siente al impresionar a la aldea, y en la ronda final sabré lo que es impresionar al mundo entero"- sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

"Por momentos parece que se te olvida que la diferencia entre tú y yo no es demasiado grande"- irritada.

"No lo era… pero ahora lo es. Yo domino el Mokuton y tú tienes el Sharingan, y eso hace un 1-1. Mi Suiton es fuerte frente a tu Katon, y tu Raiton fuerte frente a mi Doton, así que 2-2. Mi control de chakra es mucho mejor que el tuyo a pesar de tener unas reservas casi iguales, lo que pone el 3-2. Tengo una nueva arma personal de la que es fácil olvidarse hasta que la tienes clavada en la cabeza, y ya vamos 4-2. Tengo una gran habilidad sensorial gracias a mi fuerte sincronización con la naturaleza. 5-2. Casi siempre se me ocurre una forma de aprovechar el entorno a mi favor. 6-2. Y por último, pero no menos importante, yo tenía razón. 7-2"- explicó Shawn, a la vez que se levantaba y se ponía en posición de combate.

"¿Cómo que tenías razón?"- preguntó Satsuki, demasiado abatida por no poder discutir lo que le había dicho como para darse cuenta de que parecía estar esperando un enemigo.

"El joven Senju habla de mi presencia, Uchiha-san"- dijo una voz de entre los arbustos, revelando ser… Orochimaru.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 6**_

* * *

 **Y ahí tenéis el sexto capítulo de "La historia de Shawn Senju".**

 **Me gustaría poder prometer que no voy a tardar demasiado en volver a actualizar este fic, pero eso va a ser imposible. Llevo escribiendo este capítulo más de una semana, y no exagero al decir que hay días en los que avancé menos de 500 palabras antes de atascarme.**

 **Dejando eso a un lado y volviendo a la historia, ya vemos el comienzo de los exámenes Chunin. Si alguien piensa que Shawn provocó demasiado a Ibiki, le recuerdo que el Jounin le acababa de negar la venganza sobre Orochimaru en nombre de Anko. Si aun así quiere argumentar por qué le parece que no debió ser así, es libre de explicar por qué. Quizá su razonamiento me convence y hasta cambio las escenas relacionadas con ese tema. También entran en escena las hojas ocultas, que serán las armas personales de Shawn, y sí, están sacadas de Assassin's Creed. Por último, Shawn y Satsuki tienen una pelea que pasó rápidamente de ser por las acciones del primero a una guerra por el honor de sus respectivos clanes, y Orochimaru se revela como uno de los villanos de la historia.**

 **Hablando ahora de la/s posible/s pareja/s, como le expliqué arriba a lacho12, he descartado a Tayuya y Naruko. He abierto una encuesta con las demás posibilidades en mi perfil. Aclaro que no haré la pareja que salga necesariamente, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. La cerraré dentro de unos capítulos. También me gustaría aclarar que una chica que no pueda ser pareja de Shawn de forma individual, tampoco formará parte de un posible harem, así que no pidáis chicas aparte de las de la lista de arriba. Tenéis dos votos por si estáis indecisos, pero no dejaré ver el resultado hasta que esté terminada, para que todo el mundo dé su opinión y nadie se deje influenciar.**

 **Aprovecho para invitaros a leer mis otras historias, "El prodigio de Akatsuki" y "Un Dios entre humanos", que será la próxima en ser actualizada.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

 **-lacho12: tienes mucha razón, pero se pueden hacer razonamientos parecidos para todas las chicas. Narumi: fue la primera en interesarse por él cuando todos los demás lo ignoraban o directamente lo odiaban. Temari: desde el primer momento ha habido mucha química entre ellos, llegando al punto de que en Suna los tomaban por pareja. Anko: los dos entienden perfectamente por todo lo que ha pasado el otro, algo que nadie más puede decir. Tenten: apenas se han conocido, pero ya te adelanto que van a tener varias cosas en común, como su amor por las armas. Como ves, no es una decisión tan fácil, aunque una cosa te puedo decir: si al final se queda con una, Narumi y Satsuki parten con ventaja.**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

" _Comunicación telepática"_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

"El joven Senju habla de mi presencia, Uchiha-san"- dijo una voz entre los arbustos, revelando ser… Orochimaru.

"No es posible…"- murmuró Satsuki con los ojos como platos, mientras que Temari se limitó a echarle mano a su abanico sin quitarle el ojo de encima al Sannin.

"Parece que has visto a un fantasma"- se burló Orochimaru viendo que Shawn no sólo no reaccionaba, sino que además parecía tener la mirada perdida… parecía…

"Shawn"- llamó Temari algo nerviosa, tratando de despertar al peliblanco de su trance. "Shawn, espabila"- sin éxito.

"Antes parecías muy valiente, Shawn-kun. No me digas que se te ha ido la fuerza por la boca"- agrandando su sonrisa.

"Vale, Shawn, tenías razón, pero por lo que más quieras, ¡reacciona!"- exclamó Satsuki al borde del ataque de pánico.

Shawn simplemente siguió en posición de batalla, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor. En ese momento, sucedió algo inesperado… Orochimaru echó a reír. "Jajajajajaja"- reía rodando por el suelo. "Teníais que haber visto vuestras caras"- limpiándose una lagrimilla del ojo.

"¿Perdón?"- preguntaron los dos chicas del equipo, completamente descolocadas. Entonces, Orochimaru explotó en una nube de humo. Cuando la nube se disipó, donde antes estaba el Sannin, ahora estaba nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki.

"El gran Shawn Senju, que afirma ser uno con la naturaleza, ha caído por un simple Henge en pleno bosque"- se burló Naruto mientras sus dos compañeras de equipo aparecían por donde él lo había hecho antes.

"¡Pues claro que ha caído en tu engaño, Naruto-kun!"- exclamó Sakura. "Al fin y al cabo, tú eres el próximo Hokage, mientras que él es un don nadie que vive de su apellido"- añadió situándose al lado de su amado Naruto.

"Lo siento, Shawn. Te aseguro que intenté impedírselo"- se disculpó la cabizbaja Narumi.

"¡Que viene Orochimaru, que viene Orochimaru! ¡Socorro!"- se burló Naruto.

"Naruto, es suficiente"- regañó su melliza.

"¿Todo esto era una simple broma para vengarte de que Shawn siempre ha sido más fuerte que tú?"- preguntó Satsuki levantando una ceja.

"De simple no tiene nada"- protestó Naruto con un puchero. Parecía dispuesto a decir algo más, pero Temari fue más rápida.

"Shawn, ¿estás bien?"- fijándose en que no se había relajado en ningún momento, y seguía mirando al frente.

"Shawn-kun está perfectamente. Prueba de ello es que me sintió venir desde lejos y no bajó la guardia por una broma de mal gusto hecha por un ninja del montón que se cree en el derecho de suplantar mi identidad"- dijo una voz tras los arbustos. Segundos después, el propietario de esa voz se dejó ver, revelando una vez más la figura de Orochimaru.

"Naruto, no tiene gracia"- regañó Narumi una vez más.

"Y-Yo no tengo nada que ver"- respondió Naruto, que parecía muy intimidado.

"Te has tomado tu tiempo"- habló Shawn al fin. "Aunque lo entiendo. Hacer un testamento seguramente requiera toda tu atención"- dejando que una de sus sonrisas confiadas apareciese en su cara.

Orochimaru le devolvió su típica sonrisa siniestra. "Eres un ser de lo más interesante, Shawn-kun. No muchos son capaces de mostrarse desafiantes mientras me miran a la cara"

Fue ese momento en el que todos los demás parecieron darse cuenta de la situación. Prueba de ello eran sus caras que iban desde horror a terror. "Yo no soy un cualquiera, Orochimaru"

"No lo dudo. Sin embargo, y por mucho que te decepcione, hoy no he venido a luchar"

"Nadie ha dicho que tengas elección"- preparándose para lanzarse contra él, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

"Tranquilízate, Shawn. No hagas ninguna tontería"- dijo la preocupada Narumi.

"Deberías escuchar a tu amiga, Shawn-kun. No me gustaría tener que hacerte daño"- añadió el Sannin.

"No hay nada que escuchar. ¡Hoy es el día de tu muerte!"- exclamó, para después soltarse del agarre de Narumi y lanzarse como una bala contra su objetivo.

"¡Shawn, no!"- gritaron todos a la vez, pero ya era tarde.

"¡Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"- exclamó haciendo aparecer cuatro clones de agua.

Los cinco Shawns rodearon a Orochimaru en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y entablaron una batalla de taijutsu que al Sannin no le costó demasiado mantener. Un Shawn lanzaba una patada a la cabeza sólo para que él se doble hacia atrás esquivándola. Otro prueba con un golpe rápido y bajo para desestabilizarlo, pero él lo bloquea con la palma de la mano. Otro trata de golpear su nuca desde un punto ciego… y comprueba que no hay puntos ciegos para un Sannin. "Ya me he cansado de juegos"- dijo Orochimaru, para inmediatamente después hacer desaparecer dos clones con unos kunais que nadie lo había visto sacar. El siguiente clon cayó siendo degollado y el último con un fuerte golpe a la cabeza. "¿Ya te has desfogado?"- mirando al Shawn restante.

"A mí no me preguntes"- dijo con una sonrisa antes de deshacerse en agua.

'¿Pero qué…?'- empezó a preguntarse a sí mismo el Sannin, pero tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado.

"¡Doton: Doryuudan!"- gritó la voz de Shawn desde atrás, y el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para ver una serie de balas de tierra que se dirigían a él con gran velocidad. Sin tiempo para esquivarlas, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con los brazos y recibir todos los impactos. Antes de poder preguntarse en qué momento exacto había perdido al peliblanco original de vista, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula… demasiado fuerte…

Cuando logró abrir los ojos se quedó sin palabras ante lo que vio. "I-Imposible…"- fue todo lo que logró murmurar. Frente a él se encontraba Shawn… con el pelo más largo hasta los hombros… y dos líneas simétricas de color rojo en la cara que iban desde la sien a los ojos y bajaban por la mejilla asemejándose a dos colmillos.

"¿Te gusta mi Modo Sabio?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

"M-Modo… ¿Sabio?"- preguntó Satsuki, que no entendía la expresión de Orochimaru ni el cambio de aspecto de su amigo.

"¿Ese es el Modo Sabio del que hablaba Minato?"- preguntó Naruto, recordando que su padre le había hablado un par de veces sobre el senjutsu.

"No… a mí no me engañas… esos no son los ojos de un Sabio"- afirmó Orochimaru, recuperando su sonrisa.

"No lo son"- coincidió Shawn. "Y eso es porque este es mi Modo Sabio Imperfecto"

"Y… ¿quién te ha enseñado el noble arte del Senjutsu? ¿Acaso ha sido Minato, el que pretendía cortar tu progresión y convertir a tu mejor amiga en una máquina de bebés?... O… ¿ha sido tu padre, el que te abandonó antes de que nacieras?"- agrandando su sonrisa. "Al fin y al cabo, no hay más Sabios"

"¿Estás ciego? Tienes otro frente a ti. Y, si tanto te interesa… ha sido mi querido bisabuelo"

Esto provocó la risa del Sannin. "¿Has tenido una experiencia extrasensorial, Shawn-kun?"- se burló.

"No. Más bien he hecho una visita a la biblioteca Senju"- disfrutando al ver como se desvanecía la sonrisa de Orochimaru. "De hecho, el pergamino en el que se hablaba del Modo Sabio lo encontré en mi primera visita… hace 10 años. ¿Sabías que los Senju somos los únicos capaces de entrar en Modo Sabio sin ayuda de una invocación?"

"Mientes…"

"No miento. Por cierto, durante toda esta conversación, he estado reuniendo energía natural. Dentro de poco estaré listo para entrar en el Modo Sabio Perfecto, y en ese momento, no tendrás absolutamente nada que hacer"- sintiéndose superior.

"Parece que ahora eres tú el que me subestima"- preparándose para el combate. "No creas que te dejaré reunir el chakra necesario"- lanzándose contra él, que lo esperaba de brazos cruzados.

Orochimaru trató de acertar con un puñetazo al estómago, pero Shawn lo sorprendió bloqueándolo con una mano y le dio un rodillazo en la cara, dejándolo aturdido, para después darle una patada en el estómago y poner algo de distancia entre ellos. "No puedes evitarlo. Mira a nuestro alrededor"- señalando al bosque. "Estamos rodeados de naturaleza, y está deseando darme su energía"

"¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! ¡Futon: Daitoppa!"- exclamó, lanzando el jutsu.

"¡Doton: Doryuuheki!"- escupiendo barro que se levantó rápidamente, formando un sólido muro que detuvo el ataque. Orochimaru parecía a punto de lanzar otro ataque, pero fue interrumpido por Shawn. "¡Suiton: Suiryuudan!"

Todos pudieron ver como el gigantesco dragón de agua se elevaba sobre la barrera del propio Shawn antes de lanzarse contra Orochimaru, que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y recibió el impacto directamente. Los espectadores miraban incrédulos la batalla. Hace poco Shawn había impresionado a toda la aldea en su combate contra Tsunade, pero no estuvo cerca de la victoria en ningún momento. Sin embargo, ahora estaba luchando de tú a tú con el legendario Orochimaru, y ni siquiera había usado el Mokuton hasta ahora. ¿Qué clase de transformación era el Modo Sabio? Temari era la única que no había visto el combate madre-hijo y, sinceramente, creyó que Shawn exageró el relato para impresionarla cuando se lo contó… ahora lo creía palabra por palabra.

"Se acabó, Orochimaru"- dijo la voz de Shawn desde detrás del muro que lo protegía.

"Porque tú lo digas. ¡Doton: Dosekiryuu!"- gritó Orochimaru, lanzando un enorme dragón de tierra contra el peliblanco.

Lo que sorprendió a todos es que no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del Senju, y el dragón destruyó por completo la zona en la que se encontraba. "¡Shawn!"- gritaron Satsuki y Temari a la vez, mientras que Narumi estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Eso te enseñará a meterte conmigo cuando ni siquiera venía a atacarte, mocoso imperti…"- empezó Orochimaru, pero de pronto notó como todo el aire escapaba de su cuerpo justo antes de salir disparado y atravesar varios árboles.

"Como he dicho… se acabó"- repitió Shawn, que estaba en el punto de partida del Sannin con una pierna estirada, indicando que acababa de darle una patada. "No te acerques, princesa. Esto aún es un campo de batalla"- dijo sin ni siquiera tener que darse la vuelta para darse cuenta de que Narumi había empezado a correr hacia él para abrazarlo.

"H-Hai"- respondió sonrojándose como lo hacía hace años. Shawn había usado esa voz autoritaria que tanto le gustaba y que pegaba perfectamente con su nuevo aspecto. Ahora su pelo desafiaba completamente la gravedad, con un mechón cayendo por su cara. Los "colmillos" habían desaparecido, dejando únicamente unas marcas de color rojo alrededor de los ojos. Sus iris ahora eran de color amarillo y sus pupilas se habían vuelto líneas horizontales. Todo esto, sumado a la expresión seria de su rostro, le daba un aspecto fuerte e intimidante.

"Debes de ser el único idiota capaz de desafiar a un Sabio usuario de Mokuton en medio de un bosque"- dijo en dirección a donde había aterrizado el cuerpo de Orochimaru.

Detrás, los equipos 7 y 11 estaban flipando con el nuevo aspecto y poder de Shawn. Parecía haberle hecho más daño con una única patada que con el dragón de agua de antes. Si uno se fijaba bien, podía darse cuenta de las reacciones individuales de cada uno. Sakura estaba al borde del desmayo, Narumi mantenía su sonrojo, Naruto se moría de celos, Satsuki estaba atenta con el Sharingan para tratar de copiar alguno de sus movimientos y Temari estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no saltar sobre él ahí mismo. 'Aguanta, Temari, aguanta… sólo tiene 13 años…'- se repetía una y otra vez la rubia.

'Mierda… era verdad que puede entrar en Modo Sabio Perfecto… no puedo enfrentarme a un Sabio Perfecto sin llamar atención indeseada'- razonaba Orochimaru mientras se ponía en pie. "Parece que no eres sólo palabrería"- afirmó el Sannin. "A pesar de que disfruto como el que más de una buena pelea, como dije en un principio, no he venido a luchar"

"¿Quién iba a decir que la Serpiente Blanca era en realidad un gallina?"- se burló Shawn, aunque sin perder la seriedad. "Habla mientras puedas"- concedió al final.

"Así lo haré"- sonriendo por dentro. "Dime, Shawn… ¿acaso no es tu sueño ser el ninja más poderoso de la historia?"

Esto captó la atención del Sabio. "Así es"

"Esa no es una causa fácil, aunque si algo has demostrado hoy es que tampoco es una pérdida de tiempo"

"Tu esperanza de vida es directamente proporcional al tiempo que tarde en cansarme de tus estupideces, así que yo que tú iría al grano"- impacientándose.

"¿Quieres que te entrene?"- dejando en shock a los demás.

El primero en recuperarse fue Shawn. "¿Y por qué iba a querer que me entrene alguien más débil que yo?"

Orochimaru rió por lo bajo. "Puede que en Modo Sabio Perfecto y con un bosque como campo de batalla me puedas plantar cara, pero no siempre estarás rodeado de naturaleza. A veces te verás obligado a luchar en áridos desiertos o escarpadas montañas, y entonces agradecerías ser entrenado por uno de los Sannin"

"Si quiero el entrenamiento de un Sannin, no tengo por qué aguantarte. Lo único que tengo que hacer es pedírselo a Tsuna… a mi madre"

"Pero… ¿hasta qué punto es mejor entrenar con ella que conmigo? Mírate, ni siquiera sale de ti llamarla tu madre"- sonriendo. "Dices que quieres darle una oportunidad, pero en realidad todavía le guardas rencor"

Shawn quedó pensativo por esto. "Lo único cierto es que toda esta discusión carece de sentido. Ya tengo una sensei, y una muy buena, además. En un par de meses ha conseguido que mejore mi control y reservas de chakra hasta niveles que rozan lo imposible. Me atrevería a decir que de los presentes, los únicos que tienen más chakra que yo sois los Uzumaki y tú"

"Me alegro de que tengas a Anko en tan alta estima, pero eso no quiere decir que ella pueda enseñarte lo mismo que yo"

"No te atrevas a decir su nombre"- con una mirada asesina que provocó un ligero escalofrío en Orochimaru. "Valoraría más que ella me enseñara un jutsu rango C a que tú me enseñaras todos los jutsus rango S"

"Eso es lo que dices, pero no lo que piensas. Konoha se te queda pequeña y lo sabes. Además… ¿me vas a decir que no quieres acabar con Jiraiya?"- agrandando su sonrisa al ver como el cuerpo de Shawn se tensaba. "Bajo el entrenamiento de un Jounin jamás lo conseguirás. ¿Es que no lo ves? Todos los grandes ninjas de Konoha han tenido grandes maestros. Minato tuvo a Jiraiya, los Sannin tuvimos a Sarutobi, él tuvo a los dos primeros Hokages…"- explicó como si estuviese en una clase de historia mientras Shawn agachaba la mirada. "Tienes el potencial para acabar con Jiraiya, pero para desatarlo me necesitas. De hecho, te daré la primera lección ahora mismo: abraza lo que te haga fuerte. Lo que a ti te hace fuerte es la Maldición del Odio, Shawn. No es algo bueno ni malo, simplemente es un hecho irrefutable. De tu odio hacia tu madre sacaste la fuerza para ejecutar un jutsu que no dominabas, de tu odio hacia los que te infravaloraban sacaste la fuerza para revivir un elemento que llevaba años muerto y de tu odio hacia mí has sacado la fuerza para ponerte a la altura de un Sannin, aunque sea con algo de ayuda del Shodaime"

"… crees que tienes calado a todo el mundo, ¿no?"- preguntó Shawn levantando la vista. "¿Crees que porque sepas algo de alguien tienes el derecho de hablar por él? Bueno, pues siento decirte que te equivocas. Es cierto que aún le guardo algo de rencor a mi madre, pero está haciendo lo imposible por ganarse mi perdón, y tú no eres quien para decir si se lo doy o no. Dices que podrías darme el poder para acabar con Jiraiya… bueno, si me lo tienes que dar tú, entonces no lo quiero. Crees que Anko no está a tu altura como sensei, pero eso lo dices basándote en el nivel de fuerza. No creo equivocarme si digo que, aunque seas más fuerte, ella es mejor sensei de lo que tú serás jamás. Esas son cosas que se averiguan interactuando con una persona, no estudiándola, Orochimaru"

"Ahora empiezas con un discursito cargado de Voluntad de Fuego…"- suspirando. "Mira, Shawn, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero lo que guía tus acciones es la Maldición del Odio. Tarde o temprano no podrás aguantar el ansia por ver la cabeza de Jiraiya separada de su cuerpo, y entonces vendrás a mí, pero no te preocupes… te recibiré con los brazos abiertos"

"Hablas como si fueses a vivir más de 10 minutos"- colocándose en posición de batalla.

"No puedo creer que me subestimes tanto. ¿De verdad crees que es tan fácil acabar con un Sannin?"

"¿De qué habla? ¿Es que Shawn no es más fuerte?"- preguntó el confundido Naruto por lo bajo.

"Pues claro que lo es. Sólo está desvariando por el miedo"- respondió Temari sin preocuparse de si la oía o no, sacándole una ligera sonrisa a Shawn.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella"- añadió Shawn. "No tienes ningún otro truco bajo la manga y ahora intentas jugar con mi mente para escapar"

"Si es eso lo que piensas, adelante, dame con tu mejor jutsu. Pero antes de que lo hagas te diré una cosa… el Mokuton es uno de los pocos Kekkei Genkai que no tengo. Antes de nada, como futuro sensei tuyo que soy, debo asumir mi responsabilidad de explicarte tus dudas. La respuesta es: cuando me perdiste de vista tras darme la patada. La pregunta la sabrás muy pronto"- con su típica sonrisa.

"Claro… lo que tú digas…"- haciendo cuatro sellos de mano. "¡Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!"

El brazo izquierdo de Shawn se transformó en madera y avanzó a gran velocidad hacia Orochimaru hasta atravesarle el pecho. Todos parecieron sorprenderse de que fuese tan sencillo, incluso Shawn, pero aún más extraño fue que el Sannin no perdiese la sonrisa en ningún momento. Cuando los espectadores parecían listos para empezar a celebrar la muerte del peligroso ninja traidor, Shawn se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, sobre todo tras recordar las palabras que le dijo su sensei hace algún tiempo. 'Nada alrededor de ese hombre es tan simple como pueda parecer en un principio'

Entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, el cuerpo de Orochimaru se volvió completamente rojo… antes de deshacerse. "¿Pero qué…?"- preguntaba Satsuki, que no había visto nada raro con su Sharingan.

"¿Se ha… deshecho?"- preguntó Sakura.

Shawn devolvió su brazo a la normalidad, y al observar el líquido de cerca, no tuvo ninguna duda. "Esto es sangre"- sorprendiéndolos.

"Eso es bueno… ¿no?"- dijo Naruto sin terminar de entender la situación.

Todos se quedaron pensativos hasta que Shawn pareció dar con la clave. "No… ¡no!... ¡NO!"- gritaba tirándose del pelo. "¡Será cobarde el muy hijo de puta!"

"¿¡Qué pasa!?"- preguntó la alarmada Narumi.

"¡Se cambió por un clon de sangre! ¡Por eso dijo lo de los Kekkei Genkai!"- golpeando el suelo.

"¿Clon de sangre?"- preguntó Sakura.

"Un clon de sangre es un clon mucho más sólido que los demás. Es casi imposible diferenciarlo del original antes de destruirlo, y para crearlo hay que dominar el Kekkei Genkai llamado Ketton (Elamento Sangre), que se obtiene al mezclar el Suiton y los elementos Yin y Yang"- explicó Satsuki.

"Entonces se cambió por un clon de sangre cuando lo perdimos de vista…"- razonó. "Pero… aún puedes alcanzarlo, ¿no? Es decir... ahora eres mucho más rápido"- le dijo la atemorizada pelirrosa, pensando en una posible venganza del Sannin.

"Ah, que confías en mí para acabar con él. ¿No era un don nadie que vivía de su apellido?"- dirigiéndole una mirada asesina que hizo que se escondiese detrás de Naruto. "Y no, no puedo alcanzarlo. A estas alturas, y con su velocidad, si quiere ya está fuera dl bosque"- saliendo del Modo Sabio.

"¿Y ahora qué?"- preguntó Temari.

"Ahora vamos a la torre del centro y esperamos a su siguiente movimiento"- poniéndose en pie.

"¿Cómo sabes que habrá un próximo movimiento?"- preguntó Satsuki.

 **Flashback, primera noche en el bosque, guardia de Shawn**

Shawn estaba sentado en una rama con la espalda apoyada en el tronco mientras las chicas de su equipo descansaban. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en todo a su alrededor. Por este motivo, no le costó notar como Temari se levantaba y subía por el árbol hasta colocarse frente a él. "Shawn…"- llamó en un susurro.

"¿Sí?"- sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro"- mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Entonces la rubia se sentó sobre sus piernas y colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y Shawn recordaba perfectamente que la primera vez que se colocó de esa manera fue para decirle que había destruido uno de sus mejores pergaminos por accidente, así que la acomodó mejor y esperó la mala noticia. "Tengo… algo que decirte… pero no te enfades, por favor"

"Muy malo tendrá que ser para que me enfade contigo, Temari-chan"- tratando de animarla, pero empezó a preocuparse al ver que seguía igual de inquieta.

"Verás… no es algo que haya hecho yo directamente, pero…"- empezó. "S-Suna pretende hacer algo horrible"

"¿Y qué sería eso tan horrible?"

"Planea… invadir Konoha el día de la final de los exámenes Chunin"

"Bueno… eso es…"

"Pero eso no es todo"- interrumpió. "Para hacerlo, mi padre se ha aliado… con Orochimaru"

Shawn pareció quedarse pensativo. 'Así que eso era lo que planeabas… una invasión… me pregunto cómo es posible que el Kazekage se haya aliado con alguien como Orochimaru'- y entonces todo tuvo sentido para él. '¡El Kazekage! ¡De ahí me sonaba el chakra de Orochimaru! Pero si eso es así, el padre de Temari está…'- pensó poniéndose triste. "Temari-chan… lo de la invasión no es importante. Lo has confesado y simplemente la evitaremos"

"Pero, ¿qué pasará con Suna? Konoha es mucho más fuerte, y seguro que querrán venganza"- preocupada por el bienestar de su aldea.

"Tranquila. Si me das la información adecuada, yo mismo acabaré con la invasión antes de que empiece"- tranquilizó.

Temari suspiró aliviada. "Muchas gracias, Shawn-kun. No podía ni dormir por el estrés"- dedicándole una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes por eso. Sin embargo…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay algo que debes saber. Acabo de recordar de dónde me sonaba el chakra de Orochimaru, y es de cuando vi a tu padre en Suna. No es 100% seguro, pero…"- tomando aire. "Es posible que Orochimaru lo haya matado para suplantar su identidad"- preparándose para consolarla.

"Vaya… es increíble que Orochimaru haya logrado acabar con mi padre y sus guardaespaldas. Debe ser realmente fuerte"

"¿Cómo?"- totalmente descolocado. "¿No estás triste?"

"No mucho"- respondió con sinceridad. "No me malinterpretes, no lo odiaba ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que siempre se tomó sus responsabilidades como Kazekage mucho más enserio que las que tenía como padre. Incluso llegó a convertir a Gaara en un arma para Suna. Lamento la muerte del líder de mi aldea, no la de mi padre, porque para mí, él murió hace mucho"

"Eso me suena…"- recordando el caso Minato. 'Y si era como él, merece cualquier tortura a la que le haya podido someter Orochimaru'- añadió en su mente antes de volver a mirar a Temari con una sonrisa. "Deberías descansar, Temari-chan. Queda poco para el amanecer"

 **Fin del flashback**

"Una corazonada…"- mirando de reojo a Temari. "Además, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada. Es mi batalla la que se ha quedado a medias, no la tuya"

"Si el Sannin traidor está involucrado es un asunto de toda Konoha, y si sabes algo debes decirlo"- clavando su Sharingan en los ojos azules de Shawn.

"Ya… pero no me apetece. En marcha"- pasando de largo, seguido por Temari y Satsuki, que no dejaba de murmurar cosas sobre estúpidos Senju presumidos.

"¡Alto ahí!"- exclamó una voz desconocida para la mayoría de ellos.

"¿Neji?"- preguntó Satsuki girándose para verlo. El Hyuga y la Uchiha tenían una rivalidad sólo superada por la que la pelinegra mantenía con Shawn.

"El mismo"- personándose frente a los dos equipos.

'Neji Hyuga… él es el compañero del que siempre me habla Lee…'- pensó Shawn. 'Si lo que dice sobre él es cierto, está cerca del nivel de Satsuki, o incluso a su altura'

"¿Qué quieres, _Hyuga_?"- preguntó Satsuki.

"¿Es que no hay ni un solo clan con el que te lleves bien?"- preguntó el irritado Senju. "No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil con un ninja de nuestra misma aldea"

"Tú no te metas"- respondió la pelinegra bordemente.

"Pues nada"- acercándose a una piedra gigante y sentándose en ella.

'Ese es Shawn Senju… hay quien dice que su fuerza es comparable a la de Itachi Uchiha a su edad, o hasta superior…'- pensaba Neji. 'Será un rival temible en la ronda final'- concluyó mirando al peliblanco, que había sacado una pequeña libreta y un lápiz y ahora estaba dibujando una planta que había captado su atención con Narumi sentada a su lado mientras los demás presentes lo miraban. 'Por lo menos no parece que vaya a intervenir'

"¿Y bien?"- preguntó la Uchiha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Vengo buscando un pergamino del cielo, y me lo voy a llevar por las buenas o por las…"- empezó, pero se detuvo para coger un objeto que le había lanzado Shawn. "Eh… gracias… supongo…"- fijándose en que era el pergamino que había pedido.

"¿¡Qué haces!?"- gritó Satsuki.

"Evitar un combate innecesario"- volviendo a su dibujo.

"¡Tu combate contra Orochimaru también era innecesario!"- sorprendiendo al Hyuga.

"No, no lo era"- tajante. Entonces se giró para ver a Neji. "¿Dónde está tu equipo?"

"Descansando en un escondite. Nos atacaron un equipo de Kusa y otro de Ame. Logramos derrotarlos a todos pero Lee acabó agotado y Tenten herida"- explicó. "Tras recoger los pergaminos de esos equipos más otro que conseguimos antes, nos vimos con cuatro pergaminos de la tierra y ninguno del cielo, así que decidimos que yo saldría a buscarlo"

"Interesante…"- dijo Shawn. 'Si entre los dos equipos tenemos siete pergaminos de la tierra, habrá cinco equipos extra eliminados. Eso sin contar a los pobres infelices que se hayan encontrado con Orochimaru mientras venía hacia aquí'- pensó. "Dales recuerdos de mi parte"- levantándose. "Ahora sí, nos vamos"

"¿Así, sin más?"- preguntó Temari.

"Tenemos los pergaminos necesarios, Orochimaru salió por patas y ya he terminado mi dibujo de la planta"- señalando la flor que había dibujado.

"¿Orochimaru salió por patas? ¿Es una especie de código para decir que habéis espantado unas serpientes o algo así?"- preguntó Neji.

"Supongo que se puede decir así"

"¿Esta es la flor que has estado dibujando?"- preguntó Sakura acercándose.

"Sí"

"Es muy bonita"- tratando de alcanzarla, sólo para que Shawn la agarrase firmemente de la muñeca.

"Yo que tú no haría eso"- mirándola seriamente.

"¿P-Por qué?"- intimidada por la actitud del Senju.

"Es un acónito, una de las plantas más venenosas del mundo. Con sólo tocarla, esa bonita flor te puede provocar una de las muertes más horribles que puedas imaginar"- haciendo palidecer a la pelirrosa. "Quemaduras en la piel que haya entrado en contacto con el veneno, irregularidades cardíacas y mareos son sólo unos pocos de los muchos síntomas que sufrirás antes de tu más que segura muerte si no recibes tratamiento experto e inmediato. Tan sólo 1 mg de su veneno es suficiente para matar a un adulto de unos 80 kg… y tú ni siquiera das ese perfil"- soltando su muñeca.

"G-Gracias"- alejándose de la flor.

"Son muy raras de ver por aquí ya que sobre todo crecen en zonas montañosas. Es por eso que llamó mi atención"- aclaró Shawn. "Ahora sí que sí, vamos a esa estúpida torre"

 _ **Fin del capítulo 7**_

 **Buenas, aquí os dejo el séptimo capítulo de "La historia de Shawn Senju".**

 **Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero como ya sabréis, esta semana han empezado las clases (T-T), y entre eso y el intentar adaptarme de nuevo al horario normal no he tenido demasiado tiempo para escribir.**

 **Voy a hacer unas aclaraciones para dejar claro el poder que tiene Shawn en cada momento por si hay alguna duda. Son valores aproximados, pero os servirán para haceros una idea. Midiendo el poder en una escala del 0 al 10:**

 **0: civiles.**

 **1-2: Genins.**

 **3: Chunins.**

 **4-5: Jounins.**

 **5,5-6: ANBU.**

 **8: Sannins.**

 **9: Kages.**

 **10: Hashirama y Madara.**

 **Poder de Shawn en estado normal: 4'5**

 **Poder de Shawn en Modo Sabio Imperfecto: 5'5**

 **Poder de Shawn en Modo Sabio Perfecto: 7**

 **Repito que son valores aproximados. Por ejemplo, tanto Kakashi como Asuma son Jounins, pero Kakashi es más fuerte.**

 **Todo el tema del acónito parece información irrelevante… pero no lo es. Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.**

 **Con eso aclarado, pasamos al tema de la encuesta. Ya sé que dije que la cerraría en un par de capítulos, pero creo que ha habido tiempo más que suficiente, así que la cerraré unas horas después de subir este capítulo.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

 **-lacho12: aún ;). Además, Shawn podría haberlo esquivado (sobre todo después de entrar en Modo Sabio).**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

" _Comunicación telepática"_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 **4 días después**

Los equipos que lograron superar la segunda prueba estaban escuchando un discurso de la Hokage a la espera de que les revelasen sus rivales en la última fase. La misma noche que llegaron a la torre, Shawn reunió a los presentes durante el incidente con Orochimaru y les prohibió terminantemente hablar de lo sucedido. Tras ese encuentro, el Senju y Satsuki no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, y parecía que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, peor se volvía su relación. Por el contrario, Temari y él parecían más cercanos que nunca. Se pasaban el día cuchicheando y no era raro encontrarlos juntos por las noches, ya sea en la cafetería o en la habitación de alguno de ellos, lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia a Narumi, que no entendía quién era exactamente esa rubia y qué secreto tenía con Shawn que los mantenía tanto tiempo juntos. Poco sabía ella que lo que hacían era orquestar el fracaso de la invasión a Konoha.

"… y estoy segura de que todos lucharéis con coraje hasta vuestro último aliento"- concluyó Tsunade. "Bien, ahora hablemos de la tercera y última parte de los exámenes Chunin. Considerando las eliminaciones y rendiciones que se han producido durante la segunda prueba, no será necesario realizar unas preliminares. En breve sortearemos las posiciones en el cuadro del torneo, pero antes voy a explicar las reglas básicas. Los participantes deberán pelear hasta que uno de los dos muera o quede incapacitado para continuar. El juez puede intervenir y declarar un ganador si el combate está decidido. Para convertirse en Chunin, lo más importante no es ganar, sino impresionar a los asistentes. Una vez dicho esto, ya sólo me falta informaros de la regla más reciente, que se aplicará por primera vez esta edición"- ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. "Si bien no es necesario ganar para hacerse Chunin, se revisará el torneo que ha hecho el vencedor, y si es lo suficientemente impresionante… será ascendido directamente a Jounin"- dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

Tras unos segundos, Shawn encontró su voz para volver a hablar. "¿Y si nuestro torneo no es impresionante porque los rivales no están a la altura?"- preguntó, soberbio como siempre, y ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de muchos presentes, que entendieron que el peliblanco los consideraba débiles.

Las palabras de su hijo sacaron una ligera risilla a Tsunade. "No te preocupes, Shawn. Hasta aquí sólo llega lo mejor de lo mejor, así que si se gana un combate con facilidad también se tendrá en cuenta"- explicó. Shawn asintió complacido por la respuesta.

"No creo que tú tengas ese problema, Senju"- comentó Satsuki, mientras todos los que estuvieron frente a la falsa clase 301 el primer día se preparaban para la respuesta.

"Tienes razón. Lo más probable es que me toquen rivales dignos, como Neji, pero también existe la posibilidad de que me toque uno patético… como tú"- dirigiéndole una mirada helada. Las cabezas de los espectadores giraron para centrarse en la pelinegra.

"Qué chulo te crees ahora… hace unos meses te parecías más a un niño desconsolado mientras llorabas sobre la cabeza de Tobirama"- atacó, consiguiendo la confusión de muchos. ¿Shawn Senju llorando? Ninguno pensó que vivirían para ver (u oír) algo así. También hubo quien se rió por la idea de ver al que los menospreciaba llorando.

Esto provocó la ira de Shawn. "Qué fácil es reír desde tu posición, niñita mimada. Si existiese alguna clase de justicia, yo me habría criado con una familia y tú jamás habrías encontrado el proyecto 'Masacre Uchiha'"- devolvió el peliblanco, pero no le dio tiempo al ver la expresión dolida y sorprendida de la cara de Satsuki antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás. Cuando levantó la vista pudo ver a Tsunade en la posición que él ocupaba anteriormente y con el puño aún cerrado.

"Te puedo pasar que te creas el Genin más fuerte de la historia, pero no pienso consentirte que le hables de esa manera a tu propia compañera de equipo, y más considerando que lo que has dicho implicaría la aniquilación de un clan entero"- dijo ella con un tono serio.

"Exacto… la aniquilación del clan Uchiha. No veo el problema"- dejando en shock a la mayoría de los presentes. Lo que acababa de decir eran palabras mayores.

"¿¡Se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso!?"- exclamó Satsuki con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Yo sólo digo que a alguien tan inteligente como Itachi no le costó demasiado creerse que los Uchiha iban a dar un golpe de estado… y, sinceramente, a mí tampoco me costaría"- respondió, sólo para recibir otro puñetazo, esta vez mucho más fuerte, de su madre.

"Cuida tus palabras, Shawn… que no se te olvide que te puedo expulsar de tu amado clan en cualquier momento"- amenazó la rubia.

"¿E-Expulsarme… tú…a mí… del clan Senju?"- levantándose con dificultad después de haber aterrizado en el suelo. "Yo soy Shawn Senju, habilidoso ninja usuario del Mokuton que odia y es odiado por los Uchiha, mientras que tú eres Tsunade Senju… la mujer que abandonó a su hijo por cobarde y que prefiere defender al clan Uchiha que al suyo propio. Si uno de los dos merece perder el apellido, desde luego que no soy yo"- mientras escupía un poco de sangre. "Ella me ha atacado y yo la he atacado, pero como ella es la princesita Uchiha y yo el Senju chulo de mierda, la culpa es mía. Así es como ha quedado el prestigio del clan. Bueno es saberlo… aunque, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Ya lo sabía"- clavando su mirada en los ojos de Tsunade, sin importarle que ahora Satsuki estuviese llorando a mares.

Aun así, la Hokage no suavizó ni un poco su postura. "Mira, niñato, si crees que haber tenido un pasado duro te da derecho a hacer lo que te venga en gana a cada momento, estás muy equivocado. ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!"

"¡Si hiciese lo que quiero en cada momento, la mitad de la población de Konoha estaría a tres metros bajo tierra!"- exclamó iracundo. "¡No dejo de hacer cosas por Konoha y a nadie le importa una mierda! ¿¡Qué es lo último que un Uchiha, a parte de Itachi, hizo algo por la aldea!?"

"¿¡Y qué es lo último que tú hiciste por Konoha!?"

Shawn estuvo a punto de gritarle: "¡Rechazar la oferta de entrenamiento del mismísimo Orochimaru!", pero logró morderse la lengua en el último segundo. Respiró hondo varias veces hasta que se calmó del todo. "Siento haber dicho algo tan horrible"- le dijo a Satsuki a regañadientes.

Como respuesta, esta le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo de ahí, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. "Sé que ahora no lo ves, pero has hecho lo correcto"- dijo Tsunade más relajada. El Senju apretaba tanto los dientes que era sorprendente que no le sangraran las encías. Sin decir ni una palabra, se giró y puso rumbo a su habitación de la torre para recoger sus cosas. "No he terminado el discurso"- dijo ella.

"He oído suficiente"- sin darse la vuelta ni detenerse en ningún momento.

"Bueno, ya se le pasará. Como iba diciendo…"- prosiguió Tsunade, sin darse cuenta de que Temari y Narumi se habían escabullido.

 **En la puerta de la habitación de Shawn**

Temari estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió un agarre en su brazo. Se dio la vuelta y frente a ella se encontraba la pelirroja Uzumaki. "¿Quieres algo?"- preguntó algo molesta por ser detenida de esa manera.

"La pregunta es qué quieres tú. Qué quieres con Shawn, más concretamente"- completamente seria.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?"- en tono amenazante.

"Mucho. Soy su mejor amiga, y no voy a dejar que le hagas daño"

Ante esto, Temari rió por lo bajo. "En ese caso no tienes de qué preocuparte. Lo que quiero hacerle no es daño, precisamente"- buscando provocarla, lo que consiguió.

"Aléjate de él"- mientras sus ojos se volvían tan rojos como su pelo y sus normalmente suaves marcas de bigotes ganaban profundidad.

"Oblígame"- abriendo su abanico.

Las dos se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos hasta que oyeron la voz de Lee cerca de ellas. "En realidad, las dos deberíais alejaros de él. Lo último que necesita Shawn ahora mismo es estar con dos chicas que no pueden aguantar ni veinte segundos sin pelearse entre ellas, así que hacedle un favor y marchaos"- dijo con voz seria mientras pasaba de largo, ignorando las miradas asesinas de las chicas, y entrando en la habitación del peliblanco sin molestarse en llamar. Cuando entró, se lo encontró con sus cosas selladas en un pergamino bastante grande y tumbado en la cama bocarriba. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿De verdad hace falta que te conteste?"- sin dejar de mirar al techo.

"No, sólo es una forma de hablar"- acercándose y sentándose en un borde de la cama. "¿Qué te ha pasado ahí fuera?"

"*suspiro*… no lo sé…"- respondió en un susurro. "Ese momento con Satsuki en la cabeza de Tobirama significó mucho para mí… y al oír cómo me lo recordaba de esa manera tan horrible… yo…"- con los ojos llorosos.

"Entiendo"- en un tono suave. "Aun así te pasaste mucho con lo del proyecto 'Masacre Uchiha'"

"Ya lo sé"- incorporándose, quedando sentado y con la cabeza gacha. "N-No lo pensaba de verdad, es sólo que…"

"No es a mí a quien debes dar explicaciones, Shawn"- poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "Sé que nunca te escondes y acabarás haciendo lo correcto, pero deberías hacerlo rápido, antes de que la situación se vuelva insostenible"

"S-Sí… tienes razón"

 **Con Satsuki**

'Estúpido Shawn…'- pensaba la bella pelinegra, que se encontraba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, aún con los ojos llorosos.

"Parece que alguien necesita un abrazo"- dijo una voz fría y siniestra que Satsuki reconocería en cualquier sitio.

La Uchiha saltó rápidamente de la rama y se dio la vuelta con un kunai en la mano y su Sharingan de dos tomoe activado, quedando frente a frente con la Serpiente Blanca… Orochimaru. "¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Satsuki, que si sentía algún miedo, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo a la hora de esconderlo.

"Ah… el Sharingan… que ojo más bonito… una lástima que Shawn-kun no sepa apreciar su belleza"- dijo Orochimaru relamiéndose.

"Es mucho más que un ojo bonito, y como no respondas a mi pregunta, lo sentirás en tus propias carnes"- afianzando el agarre de su kunai.

"Parece que la pequeña exhibición de Shawn-kun hace cuatro días ha hecho que me pierdas el miedo… no es que me moleste, pero me resulta extraño. Al fin y al cabo, tú no dominas el Mokuton ni el senjutsu, y tu nivel de combate es inferior al suyo…"

"No juegues conmigo, Orochimaru… ¿de verdad crees que conseguirás derrotarme sin llamar la atención de los muchos y habilidosos ninjas que se encuentran en la torre, entre los que está la mismísima Hokage?"- planteó Satsuki, dejando en jaque al Sannin.

"Aunque confío en poder derrotar a Tsunade en un 1 vs 1, tengo que darte la razón en que ni siquiera yo puedo contra todos los presentes en la torre al mismo tiempo"- concedió él. "Sin embargo, una vez más, no es el ansia de lucha lo que me trae aquí"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ofrecerte a entrenarme?"- preguntó Satsuki sarcásticamente, pero volvió a ponerse seria al ver que Orochimaru no la desmentía.

"Tan inteligente como esperaba. Dime, Satsuki… ¿entrenarás bajo mi mando?"

"¿Estás loco? Shawn te rechazó y ahora vienes a por mí… ¿qué soy, tu segundo plato?"

"Al contrario, tú eres el menú completo. Nunca estuve interesado en entrenar a Shawn-kun. El único motivo por el que dije eso fue para que pensase que él era mi objetivo y bajase la guardia. Piénsalo, él puede defenderse de mí el tiempo suficiente como para que lleguen refuerzos, pero si hubiese sabido desde un principio que te quería a ti…"

"… no me habría quitado el ojo de encima, y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación"- completó ella.

"Tú lo has dicho"- con una sonrisa.

"Y si piensas que Shawn es más fuerte que yo, ¿por qué prefieres entrenarme a mí?"- sin relajarse lo más mínimo.

"¿Por qué, preguntas? Me estás mirando a través de tu respuesta"- sonriendo.

Quizá, y sólo quizá, a otro Genin le habría costado saber de qué hablaba, pero estamos hablando de Satsuki Uchiha. "Mi Sharingan…"

"Tu Sharingan, ese precioso y sobre todo poderoso Dojutsu que hace que tengas más potencial que cualquier otro ninja"- relamiéndose. "Tan sólo imagínate la cara que se le quedaría a Shawn al ver que, de un momento a otro, ya no es rival para ti. Imagina su cara… al ver al clan Uchiha imponerse al Senju"

"… siempre he querido superar a Shawn… y por eso no pienso caer en el truco que él evitó. Lárgate antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Orochimaru"

"… como quieras. Aun así, hay un regalo que me gustaría darte…"- dijo él, y antes de que su Sharingan le permitiese reaccionar, Satsuki estaba siendo sujetada por un clon de Orochimaru que le tapaba la boca con una mano. "Tranquila, será rápido"- dijo con una de sus sonrisas marca de la casa, justo antes de que su cuello se estirase y el Sannin mordiese el delicado y terso cuello de la Uchiha. "Ya está. Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Espero verte usar mi regalito muy pronto, sobre todo si es contra cierto Senju peliblanco"- dijo, orgulloso de su obra, para después desaparecer entre el frondoso paisaje del Bosque de la Muerte. 'El Sharingan y el sello maldito contra el Mokuton y el senjutsu… me pregunto quién ganará'- iba pensando.

 **Al día siguiente**

Shawn estaba terminando sus ejercicios matutinos con la desorbitada cantidad de 5000 abdominales. La noche anterior había recibido la visita de Shikamaru, que le informó de cómo quedó el cuadro del torneo. Por un lado del cuadro, Narumi vs Shino, Shikamaru vs Kin, Tenten vs Temari y Satsuki vs Hinata. Por el otro, Lee vs Naruto, Shawn vs Neji, Ino vs Kiba, Choji vs Sakura. Curioso el destino, pensó Shawn al ver que le tocó exactamente el rival que predijo… claro que para eso, tendría que creer en el destino. También era interesante fijarse en que de 16 participantes, 14 eran de Konoha.

'4999… 5000'- contó, para después levantarse de un salto y encaminarse al lago, aunque se detuvo en seco al sentir un chakra cálido y familiar acercándose a su posición. "Buenos días, Kushina-san. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?"- saludó educadamente a la pelirroja que aterrizó frente a él.

"Buenos días, Shawn-kun. Perfectamente, gracias por preguntar"- con una sonrisa. "Cuando llegué ayer por la noche, Tsunade me dijo que querías hablarme de algo relacionado con un sello defectuoso"

"Cierto, y me alegro de que se pueda solucionar de una vez"- comentó él, para inmediatamente después explicarle toda la situación de Gaara.

"Pues no perdamos ni un segundo"- dijo totalmente seria al darse cuenta de que toda la aldea está en peligro mientras el sello siga defectuoso.

"¿Perdamos? Yo no pinto nada ahí"- levantando una ceja.

"Vamos a tratar con la posible fuga de un Biju, y eres usuario de Mokuton"- como si fuera obvio.

"Y tú de las cadenas de chakra"

"…"

"…"

"… ah… eso… ja… jajaja…"- avergonzada por haber olvidado ese _pequeño_ detalle y sacándole una risilla al Senju. "Entonces me voy ya"- dándose la vuelta.

"Buena suerte"

"Gracias"- comenzando a correr a gran velocidad.

'Pues nada… al lago'- poniendo rumbo a su masa de agua dulce favorita.

 **Esa noche**

'No he podido encontrar a Satsuki en todo el día… espero poder disculparme mañana'- pensaba Shawn, que en este momento debería estar más pendiente de otra cosa, ya que se dirigía hacia uno de los campamentos cercanos a Konoha que los ninjas de Oto habían levantado. Cuando llegó, se detuvo en un árbol cercano y se dedicó a observarlo y dibujarlo, prestando especial atención a cómo organizaban las guardias. 'Tienen muchos puntos débiles. Ni siquiera están bien preparados en su campamento y pretenden atacar una de las grandes aldeas… a Orochimaru le da exactamente igual que vivan o mueran'- razonó al darse cuenta de que un Chunin o un Jounin de Konoha podría acabar con ese campamento sin pasar por demasiadas dificultades. El peliblanco pasó el resto de la noche repitiendo el proceso en distintos campamentos, contando un total de 12, los mismos que Temari le dijo que serían. 'Muy bien. Orochimaru ya ha colocado sus fichas, y yo tengo un mes para pensar mi jugada. De momento voy a consultarlo con la almohada'- afirmó para sí mismo, empezando a alejarse… sin saber que estaba siendo observado.

'Así que tú eras el que rondaba mis campamentos, Shawn-kun… debí esperar algo así de ti. Supongo que esto quiere decir que Temari me ha traicionado… debería matarla… pero no. Aún no, al menos. Puede que entre Shawn y ella acabe surgiendo algo más que amistad, y eso lo puedo aprovechar a mi favor. Bueno, Shawn-kun… ahora que sé la información que tienes, tendré que cambiar ligeramente mis planes'- pensaba Orochimaru mientras veía la silueta de Shawn perderse en el horizonte. 'Que chico más interesante…'

 **Al día siguiente**

"¿Viaje de entrenamiento?"- preguntó Shawn, que había ido a preguntarle a Tsunade dónde estaba Satsuki.

"Así es. Salió ayer por la mañana con Itachi, y no creo que vuelvan hasta un par de días antes de la ronda final"- sin dejar de atender su papeleo.

"Ya veo…"- pensativo. 'Tendré que esperar para la disculpa'- pensó para sí mismo, sin alcanzar a escuchar que su madre le dijo que Satsuki llevaba una bufanda que le cubría todo el cuello, lo cual era raro, considerando que era verano. "¿Puedo salir yo también de viaje de entrenamiento?"- preguntó de repente.

"¿Cómo? ¿Tú también?"- preguntó la rubia, algo triste, ya que eso le impediría pasar tiempo con su hijo. Como respuesta, el peliblanco se limitó a asentir. "Y… ¿con quién sería? Supongo que a Gai no le importaría entrenaros a Lee y a ti al mismo tiempo, pero considerando que os podéis cruzar en la segunda ronda puede ser algo… incómodo"- razonó, intentando que se quedase.

"En realidad pensaba pedírselo a Anko"- dijo distraídamente, pensando en cómo ajustar las fechas para poder estar a tiempo en Konoha para acabar con los campamentos de Orochimaru.

"Ah… supongo que si acepta no habrá problemas, pero ya conoces a Anko"- con una sonrisa forzada.

"Desde luego que la conozco"- saliendo de la sala. 'Y como la conozco, sé exactamente dónde buscarla'

 **Tienda de Dango**

"¡Shawn-kun! ¿Qué te trae por el paraíso? ¿Quieres dango?"- preguntó Anko desde una mesa al ver entrar a su alumno favorito.

"No, gracias. De hecho, vengo a buscarte a ti"- dijo sonriendo por el comportamiento de su sensei.

"¿A mí? ¿Es que por fin me vas a pedir esa cita?"- con un guiño, provocando un suave sonrojo en Shawn.

"N-No… l-lo que quería era preguntarte si podrías ir conmigo a un viaje de entrenamiento para el torneo de la final de los Exámenes Chunin. Duraría aproximadamente un mes"

"¿Viaje de entrenamiento?"- levantando una ceja. "Shawn… si nosotros luchásemos con todo lo que tenemos, los dos sabemos que me ganarías"

"Eso no es cierto"- quiso negar.

"Cuando digo _todo_ , también me refiero al senjutsu, Shawn"

"… bueno… pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga nada que aprender de ti"- mirándola a los ojos.

"…"

"…"

"… está bien. Eso sí, recuerda que a Satsuki la está entrenando Itachi, que es infinitamente más fuerte que yo. Si luego te gana no quiero escuchar quejas"- terminó cediendo.

"¡Muchas gracias!"- exclamó eufórico, justo antes de lanzarse a abrazarla.

"Vaya, si eres así de energético en todo, tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien"- le susurró al oído, haciendo que la cara de Shawn se volviese completamente roja.

"B-Bueno, v-voy a d-decirle a mi m-madre que nos v-vamos de viaje. N-Nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 en la puerta norte de la aldea"- respondió él, para salir corriendo inmediatamente después.

'¿Por qué me gustará tanto hacerle estas cosas?'- se preguntaba Anko, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

 **Al día siguiente**

Anko esperaba a las 09:58 la llegada de Shawn a la puerta norte mientras comía un poco de dango. "Hola"- saludó Shawn, apareciendo por sorpresa.

"¡Shawn! ¡Casi haces que me ahogue!"- se quejó ella.

"Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando estás tan tranquilo y alguien te asusta"- dijo con una sonrisa, ante lo que ella miró hacia otro lado con un puchero. "Bueno, bueno, perdona… ¿qué te parece si te invito a dango en nuestra primera parada para compensártelo?"- propuso.

"Siempre sabes qué decir, ¿eh?"- sonriendo de repente.

'No siempre…'- pensó él, recordando el incidente con cierta Uchiha.

"Sin embargo, eso no te servirá con Satsuki"- dijo repentinamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Ahí te hará falta una disculpa de verdad, no las que sueles dar"

"Yo…"

"No soy tu madre ni nadie a quien debas darle explicaciones de tu vida privada. Simplemente me limito a aconsejarte"- aclaró ella, dejando en silencio a Shawn. Entonces, una sonrisa dulce se formó en su cara. "Eres una buena persona, Shawn. Todos cometemos errores, y Satsuki es lo bastante inteligente como para saberlo. Estoy segura de que te perdonará"- acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. "¡Ahora vámonos, que la aventura nos espera!"- dijo con entusiasmo, rompiendo el momento al más puro estilo Anko.

Shawn devolvió la sonrisa. 'No me pudo tocar una mejor sensei'

 **20 días después**

Anko y Shawn se encontraban en el límite entre Kusagakure y el País del Fuego, iniciando su regreso a Konoha. ¿Por qué empezar a volver tan pronto? Bueno, ninguno de ellos quería ir corriendo, y el tiempo se les estaba echando encima de cara a volver andando. En este momento, estaban iniciando el entrenamiento nocturno de Shawn, ya que Anko sabía que la final del torneo se celebra de noche y sin poner ninguna clase de iluminación. Es cierto que el Senju tenía una habilidad sensorial extraordinaria, pero ni de esa forma sería rival para el Sharingan de Satsuki o el Byakugan de Hinata, por poner dos ejemplos, así que aprovechaban la oscuridad para realizar estos entrenamientos.

Shawn estaba en medio de una pradera, con los ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente, mientras que Anko y un pequeño ejército de 9 Kage Bunshins le acechaban desde la oscuridad. De repente, el peliblanco escuchó un pequeño silbido en el aire y saltó dando una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar los dos kunais que pasaron apenas unos segundos después. Mientras estaba en el aire, sacó sus hojas ocultas y las usó para desviar otros dos kunais, además de atrapar un tercero, que lanzó a una velocidad increíble en la misma dirección de donde había venido, felicitándose mentalmente al escuchar la explosión de humo de uno de los clones. En cuanto puso un pie en el suelo, notó una extraña vibración bajo él, así que usó la fuerza de la caída para lanzarse hacia delante. Justo después, una serpiente de tamaño considerable salió del suelo, justo donde estaba hace unos instantes. "Puedes abrir los ojos ahora"- escuchó decir a Anko, así que obedeció, y frente a él se encontraba una serpiente morada, no excesivamente grande, pero que tampoco se podía definir como pequeña. Sin mediar una palabra, el Senju volvió a desplegar las cuchillas de los brazaletes que había en sus brazos y se colocó en posición de batalla. La serpiente se dedicó a mirarlo unos segundos, para después lanzarse directamente a por el peliblanco. La cara de Shawn pasó rápidamente de seriedad absoluta a su característica sonrisa. Cuando estaba a punto de ser alcanzado, Shawn lanzó una patada hacia atrás, acertándole en el estómago a un clon de Anko que pretendía atacar por sorpresa. Entonces, hizo un amago hacia la izquierda para después lanzarse a la derecha, engañando a la serpiente. En cuanto el clon se recuperó, se dio cuenta de que Shawn le había colocado un sello explosivo, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y desapareció en medio de la explosión. El Senju se quedó mirando el humo, hasta que de ahí salió de nuevo la serpiente, furiosa por haber sido engañada.

"¡Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou!"- exclamó, dejando atrapada a la bestia en un gigantesco árbol. Estar ante su propia técnica ahora le hacía ver lo patética que había sido la primera vez que la usó.

"De acuerdo, se acabó. Buen trabajo, Shawn-kun"- dijo Anko acercándose a él y deshaciendo la invocación.

"Gracias, Anko-chan"- respondió sonriendo. "¿Crees que he mejorado durante este tiempo?"

"Bueno, yo diría que ya serías capaz de derrotarme en un combate, pero la verdad es que no me apetece mucho comprobarlo"- rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Lo que es indudable es que has crecido mucho como ninja, y yo no podría estar más orgullosa"- dijo abrazándolo.

"Muchas gracias"- murmuró él, devolviendo el abrazo.

Permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que Anko rompió el abrazo. "Creo que lo menos que mereces por todo lo que has mejorado es un regalo. Te lo daré mañana, y estoy segura de que te va a encantar"- dijo con un guiño, haciendo que la cara de Shawn ardiera una vez más y empezase a balbucear sin sentido. Su reacción dejó confusa a Anko por unos segundos, hasta que entendió lo que el peliblanco creía que había dicho y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. "Shawn-kun, eres un pervertido"- dijo cuando consiguió dejar de reír. "Mi regalo no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas"- aclaró.

"A-Ah"- fue la _inteligente_ respuesta de Shawn, que seguía rojo, sólo que ahora por la vergüenza.

"Venga, monta el campamento y vamos a dormir"- ordenó Anko.

"Hai"

 **A la mañana siguiente**

"Espero que estés listo para tu regalo"- dijo Anko, riendo ligeramente al recordar el malentendido de ayer.

"Nací listo… supongo. La verdad es que aún no sé lo que es"- algo confuso.

"Enseguida lo sabrás. Toma"- pasándole un pergamino. Cuando Shawn lo abrió, vio que había algo sellado dentro, así que lo deselló y salió… otro pergamino. La única diferencia es que este era mucho más grande, prácticamente del mismo tamaño que el que él usaba para transportar sus cosas.

"¿Un pergamino dentro de otro pergamino? ¿Enserio?"- preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Venga, ábrelo"- alentó.

Él obedeció, y sus ojos iban creciendo conforme leía el contenido del pergamino. "E-Esto es…"

"El contrato de invocación de las serpientes"- sonriendo triunfante.

"P-Pero… ¿esto no lo tenía…?"- incapaz de terminar su frase.

"¿… Orochimaru? No, ya ves que no. Es una de las pocas cosas que conservo de mi época como su alumna, y desde luego, es la única agradable"- sobándose el cuello.

"Y-Y… ¿quieres q-que sea yo el que lo firme?"- claramente en shock.

"Pues claro, bobo. Pasar un contrato de invocación no es algo que deba hacerse a la ligera, pero he estado pensándolo mucho, y si hay alguien que se merece este contrato, eres tú. También he entrenado a Satsuki, pero nosotros hemos formado un vínculo mucho más fuerte. Además, de alguna forma tenía que recompensarte por todo tu esfuerzo… y la que tú tenías en mente es considerada pederastia"- riendo por el recuerdo y por la cara de Shawn.

"Y-Yo… no sé qué decir"

"Gracias, por ejemplo"- manteniendo la sonrisa.

"Muchísimas gracias, Anko-chan"- al borde de las lágrimas. Shawn no era alguien que conectase demasiado con la gente más allá de echarse unas risas con unos u otros, y no recordaba que alguien hubiese hecho algo así por él antes. De hecho, las únicas personas que le habían regalado algo eran Kushina y Naruko por su cumpleaños, y Narumi tanto por su cumpleaños como por el aniversario de aquel combate doble que marcó el inicio de su gran amistad.

"Venga, venga, firma el contrato de una vez"- respondió Anko, que aunque lo ocultase bastante mejor, también estaba emocionada por el momento.

"Hai, sensei"- dijo suavemente, para después dejar el pergamino extendido en el suelo. Se mordió el pulgar de la mano derecha, provocando que saliera sangre, y escribió su nombre justo debajo del de su maestra.

"¡Bienvenido al selecto club de los invocadores de serpientes!"- bromeó Anko. "Venga, prueba, a ver cuál es la primera serpiente que invocas"

"Esto… no sé cómo hacer el Kuchiyose no Jutsu…"- dijo Shawn con una gotita en la nuca.

"Ah, claro, se me había olvidado que aún no te lo he enseñado"- respondió Anko entre risas. "Haré la secuencia despacio, tú la imitas, y cuando termines colocas la mano con la que has firmado en el suelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vamos allá"- confiado e impaciente. Entonces, imitó la secuencia de sellos de a pelivioleta. "¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"- gritó mientras colocaba su mano en el suelo y se producía una explosión de humo. Cuando se despejó, frente a alumno y maestra se encontraba una serpiente de un tamaño similar a la que había invocado Anko la noche anterior, sólo que esta era verde.

"¿Por qué me llamas, Anko?"- preguntó, dando por hecho que su invocadora era la aprendiza de Orochimaru.

"¿Cómo te va, Renan?"- saludó de forma casual. "Deberías sentirte honrado"

"¿Por qué motivo?"- preguntó Renan, confuso.

"Porque eres la primera serpiente en ser invocada por mi aprendiz, Shawn Senju"- pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro al peliblanco, que seguía flipando por el simple hecho de que él era el que había invocado a esa serpiente.

"H-Hola"- saludó tímidamente.

"Así que un nuevo invocador, ¿eh? Espero que podamos llevarnos bien"- dijo la serpiente.

"Seguro que sí"- algo más confiado.

"Bueno, eso era todo. Siento haberte llamado para tan poca cosa. Da recuerdos por la Caverna Ryuuchi"- se despidió Anko.

"Lo haré"- desapareciendo en otra explosión de humo.

"Pues ya está, ya eres uno de los tres invocadores de serpientes con vida"- dijo Anko, que aún tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de Shawn. El peliblanco no sabía ni qué decir, así que se limitó a volver a abrazarla. "Nadie me creerá cuando cuente que he dejado a Shawn Senju sin palabras"- bromeó.

Esta vez fue Shawn el que rompió el abrazo tras unos minutos. "Gracias… por todo"

"Shawn, créeme cuando te digo que me has compensado de sobra cualquier cosa que haga por ti"- pasándole una mano por el pelo, ante lo que él sonrió. "¿Seguimos?"- preguntó.

"Sigamos. ¡Rumbo a Konoha!"- exclamó con entusiasmo.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 8**_

 **Después de casi dos meses sin actualizar, aquí os traigo el octavo capítulo de "La historia de Shawn Senju".**

 **En este capítulo he querido darle bastante protagonismo a Anko, porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos y había estado prácticamente desaparecida últimamente.**

 **Como ya dije en el último capítulo de "El prodigio de Akatsuki", estoy pensando en hacer un crossover de Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail, y, de hecho, puede que lo próximo que suba sea el prólogo de esa historia, aunque no sé si le pondré prólogo o empezaré directamente por el capítulo 1. Sea como sea, en cuanto empiece a subir la historia os avisaré, y me gustaría que os pasarais aunque sea a echarle un vistazo.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1) ¿Qué os parece que Shawn sea invocador de serpientes? Si no os gusta, ¿qué invocación le habríais dado?**

 **2) ¿Creéis que Lee ha actuado muy OOC? Antes de responder, tened en cuenta que estaba asumiendo su rol de hermano mayor de Shawn en un momento muy importante.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**

 **Nota añadida el 18/03/16: Tenía pensado actualizar esta historia a continuación, y, de hecho, ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo escrito. El problema es que esa parte corresponde al final, y no se me ocurre como escribir el principio. Seguiré dándole vueltas, pero hasta que se me ocurra qué hacer, voy a continuar con mis otros fics para cumplir la promesa de una historia actualizada al mes que prometí en ellos. Lo siento por los que lleváis tiempo esperando el capítulo, de verdad :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews:**

 **-horakthybaraq** **: todas las opciones son posibles y todas las opiniones agradecidas. Lo gracioso (o por lo menos irónico) del asunto es que, originalmente, iba a ser un Shawn x Narumi. Luego pensé hacer un Shawn x Satsuki, después un Shawn x Temari y así con todas. La posibilidad del harem es más que nada porque me cuesta mucho decidir este tipo de cosas xD. ¡Gracias por el review!**

 **-JDead: me va a ocupar una parrafada importante responder a todo… bah, es worth it. Voy a responder todas tus dudas en orden, así que es recomendable que tengas el review delante mientras lees esto. Lo primero es que me alegro de que te guste tanto, y no sé cómo no te has enterado antes (no será porque no me pasé tiempo haciendo auto-spam en mis otras historias…). Shawn aprecia (y bastante) a Kushina, pero no llega a más la cosa, así que no creo que se pueda decir que la considere un ser querido. Conoció a Naruko un día cualquiera, sin más, así que no me pareció lo bastante interesante como para ponerlo. Cuando dijo lo del Biju más fuerte se refería a Kyuubi, y no, no sabe de la existencia de Juubi. Nop, las reglas son esas. Las recordaba porque ese episodio en concreto me llamó bastante la atención, pero además lo he comprobado para asegurarme; a no ser que te refieras a lo de que la primera prueba tiene que ser para evaluar conocimientos, eso sí que me lo inventé. Si has leído "Un Dios entre humanos", como indica el review que dejaste, ya sabrás quién es Axel. Lo puse por un lapsus al escribir, nada más. Kabuto hizo lo que yo creo que debió hacer en la historia original: observar desde lejos y pasar desapercibido, y no pongo la escena de las cartas porque la he leído tantísimas veces en otros fics que ya me aburre sólo pensar en ella. ¿Qué se le va a hacer si Shawn ha salido creído xD? Precisamente de eso se trata, de no tener siempre la razón. Los errores son una parte fundamental en la evolución de un personaje. No sé, pero yo no me imagino a Tsunade disculpándose por un castigo, sobre todo considerando que nunca ha necesitado mucha provocación para empezar a repartir (y si no, que le pregunten a Jiraiya xD). Podría haber tenido la invocación de las babosas, pero a mí personalmente me gustaban más las serpientes. Que Anko tenga el pergamino tampoco creo que sea un cambio taaaaan grande. Se lo quedó antes de que Orochimaru se marchara. Simple, pero útil para la historia. OOC significa "Out of Character", que es un término que se utiliza cuando un personaje muestra una actitud muy diferente a la suya. Hay muchos personajes que casi no han aparecido y que lo harán más adelante, pero no creo que corresponda meterlos de cualquier forma en una escena en la que no pintan nada. Efectivamente, me ha ocupado una buena parrafada responderte, así que espero haber resuelto todas tus dudas xD.**

 **-Re dell'Inferno: sip, Konoha le importa más bien poco. Lo único que lo mantiene allí son sus seres queridos.**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

" _Comunicación telepática"/"Recuerdo"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

'¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?'- pensaba Shawn, herido y cojeando ligeramente del pie izquierdo, mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad por el bosque en dirección norte. Para saber de dónde habían salido las heridas y adónde se dirigía con tanta prisa, hay que remontarse unas horas atrás.

 **Flashback, esa mañana, en Konoha**

"Por fin en casa"- dijo Shawn cuando terminaron de pasar los controles de la entrada principal de Konoha.

"Tampoco hemos estado tanto tiempo fuera"- comentó Anko.

"¿Que no?"- alzando una ceja. "Te recuerdo que si llegamos a tardar un día más, nos habríamos perdido los Exámenes Chunin"

"Pero aparte de eso, ha sido un buen viaje"- sonriente.

"A mí me parece un detalle bastante importante considerando que era un viaje de entrenamiento"- con una gotita en la nuca.

"Bueno, lo que sea. Por cierto… ¿no te parece que esto está muy vacío?"- refiriéndose a la calle por la que andaban en este instante.

"¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas? A mí me parece que está normal"- viendo pasar a varias personas en diferentes direcciones.

"Bueno, hay tantos civiles como de costumbre, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"- confuso.

"No hay ni un solo ninja"

Sorprendido por esa afirmación, Shawn trató de buscar alguna fuente notable de chakra… pero ninguna despuntaba entre la marea de civiles. "Y ¿qué quiere decir esto?"

"¿Qué quiere decir que no haya ninjas en una aldea ninja? Nada bueno"- acelerando el paso. "Vamos a la Torre Hokage"

 **En la Torre Hokage**

Al llegar a la torre, Shawn y Anko subieron a la oficina de Tsunade sin molestarse en pedir permiso. Seguidamente, abrieron la puerta de su despacho y encontraron ante sí lo que parecía ser una reunión Jounin. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Kushina… y una lista casi interminable de ninjas estaban presentes. Además, Shawn no pudo evitar sorprenderse al reconocer a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha entre la multitud, sabiendo de buena tinta que ambos estaban retirados del servicio activo. Todos tenían rostros serios o preocupados, y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente.

"Vale… ¿qué ha pasado?"- preguntó Anko, viendo que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su llegada.

"Oh… Anko, Shawn… bienvenidos"- dijo Tsunade, aunque su tono era más propio de un funeral que de un recibimiento. "Shawn, ¿puedes marcharte? Estamos teniendo una reunión de vital importancia y sólo se admiten Jounin"

"Pues yo creo que debería quedarse"- intervino Fugaku. "Al fin y al cabo… todo esto es culpa suya"- con furia contenida en su voz, algo impropio del normalmente serio Uchiha.

"¿Mía? Pero si llevo un mes sin pisar Konoha"- sorprendido.

"¡Basta!"- gritó Tsunade, interrumpiendo la conversación. "Fugaku, ahora hay que buscar soluciones, no culpables. Shawn, vete ahora mismo y, oigas lo que oigas, no se te ocurra salir de la aldea. Es una orden"

"Como mande… Hokage-sama"- aceptó Fugaku, a regañadientes.

Shawn no dijo nada y se limitó a abandonar la sala.

 **Calles de Konoha**

'¿Cómo puede ser culpa mía lo que quiera que haya pasado? Y ¿qué es eso de no salir de la aldea?'- se preguntaba el confuso Shawn mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

Sin embargo, tuvo que aparcar esos pensamientos cuando se vio obligado a agacharse para evitar una patada dirigía a su nuca. Reaccionando por puro instinto, dio media vuelta e inmovilizó contra el suelo a su agresor, que resultó ser… "¿Naruto?"- sorprendido. "¿Qué haces?"

"¡Suéltame, asqueroso! ¡Lo que le ha pasado a Narumi es culpa tuya!"- forcejeando.

"¡Naruto, te he dicho que no te precipites!"- exclamó Shikamaru llegando a la escena, jadeante por haber esprintado tras el rubio en un intento de detenerlo.

Puede que Shawn no entendiese lo que estaba pasando del todo bien, pero algo sí le había quedado claro: la situación por la que toda Konoha estaba tan rara tenía algo que ver con Narumi. "Explicaos"- totalmente serio. Si algo le había pasado a Narumi…

Sin embargo, antes de que Shikamaru pudiese empezar a arrojar luz sobre el asunto, Shawn notó cómo la fuerza de Naruto aumentaba exponencialmente en cuestión de segundos. Saltando varios metros hacia atrás para evitar un peligro inmediato, vio con sorpresa que el rubio se había envuelto en el chakra rojo que una vez perteneció a Kyuubi.

"¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho!"- lanzándose contra Shawn… o intentándolo, mejor dicho.

"¡Cálmate de una vez, maldita sea!"- gritó Shikamaru mientras retenía a Naruto con la técnica característica de su clan.

"¿¡Alguien piensa explicarme qué está pasando!?"- gritó Shawn, harto de que nadie le contase lo que ocurría.

"Satsuki abandonó Konoha hace unas horas secuestrando a Narumi"- se escuchó decir a la voz de Temari. Segundos después, la rubia aterrizó junto al trío de chicos tras saltar del tejado de un edificio, desde donde parecía haber escuchado la _conversación_. "También dejó una carta que decía: _Si estás tan seguro de que los Senju son mejores que los Uchiha, ven a demostrarlo al lugar donde empezó todo. Tu princesa y yo te estaremos esperando_ "

"… ¿cómo dices?"- preguntó Shawn, incrédulo. "¿Eso es cierto?"- mirando a Shikamaru, buscando confirmar la sorprendente noticia.

"Así es"- serio y sudando ligeramente por el esfuerzo de retener al enajenado Naruto.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Pero… pero… PERO ESTA CRÍA ES GILIPOLLAS"- proclamó a los cuatro vientos. Tras tomarse unos segundos para calmarse, a Shawn le surgió una duda más en este enrevesado tema. "Oye… ¿por qué están todos los Jounin reunidos con la Hokage en vez de buscándolas?"

"Porque justo antes del secuestro, varios ninjas que estaban patrullando reportaron haber visto a Orochimaru en los alrededores. Es difícil creer que ese hombre vaya a acercarse a Konoha en solitario, y muchos creen que estaba estudiando el terreno para atacar con un grupo más grande"- razonó Shikamaru.

Viendo de reojo cómo Temari se estremecía incómoda, Shawn se sumergió en sus pensamientos. 'Pues claro que Orochimaru tiene algo que ver… pero si va a adelantar el ataque, no podemos sacar a los mejores ninjas de la aldea'- pensaba a mil por hora, buscando una solución. Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión. "Entonces… el lugar donde empezó todo…"- masculló, pensativo.

"Oi… no estarás pensando en aceptar el reto, ¿no?"- dijo Shikamaru, sorprendido.

"Es obvio que es una trampa"- añadió Temari, seria.

"Una trampa tan bien montada que no deja otra opción más que caer en ella"- coincidió Shawn. A estas alturas, Naruto ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para que el Nara lo soltase.

"Bueno, en todo caso, ¿qué es eso del _lugar dónde empezó todo_?"- cuestionó el rubio.

"…"

"…"

"… creo que lo sé"- dijo al fin Shawn. "Satsuki salió por la puerta norte, ¿verdad?"- mirando al pelinegro.

"Eh… creo que sí. Eso dicen algunos testigos. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Tengo una teoría"- girándose en dirección norte. "Si alguien pregunta, no me habéis dicho nada, ¿entendido?"- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir disparado, sin esperar una respuesta.

 **Mientras tanto, en la Torre Hokage**

Tras poner a la recién llegada Anko al tanto de los acontecimientos, los Jounin se volvían a encontrar en la misma situación: todos querían hacer algo pero nadie sabía qué. "Y pensar que todo empezó como una discusión de tantas entre esos dos…"- murmuró la sensei de los implicados.

"No fue exactamente una de tantas"- intervino Mikoto, la madre de Satsuki, con una mirada apenada en el rostro. "A Satsuki le dolió especialmente porque sentía que, de alguna forma, había formado lazos con Shawn. Es cierto que seguían metiéndose el uno con el otro, pero de ahí a desearse la muerte…"

"Yo sabía que algo así terminaría pasando"- dijo Fugaku, con resentimiento. "Estaba clarísimo. ¿Un Senju y una Uchiha siendo amigos? Venga ya"

"Fugaku, no ayudas"- fue la respuesta tajante de Mikoto, que le dirigió una mirada gélida a su marido.

"En cualquier caso"- interrumpió Tsunade. "Lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar en una manera de-"

"Un momento"- interrumpió una vez más Anko.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"- algo irritada.

"¿Alguien más sabe lo que ha ocurrido?"- pensativa.

"Me sorprendería que alguien no lo supiera. Estamos hablando de los clanes Uchiha y Uzumaki"- arqueando una ceja. "¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"¿Tenemos alguna garantía, por pequeña que sea, de que nadie se lo vaya a contar a Shawn?"- cruzándose de brazos, nerviosa. Anko conocía muy bien a su estudiante, y se podía hacer una idea de cómo reaccionaría.

"No, ¿por qu-?"- fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de darse cuenta de la situación. Satsuki había retado directamente a Shawn a ir a por ella, y aunque es cierto que le ordenó no salir de la aldea bajo ningún concepto, no era difícil imaginar que el peliblanco fuese a ignorarla en cuanto se enterase de que Narumi _también_ estaba involucrada. "… Kakashi, Kushina, Asuma… os quiero en la puerta norte _ya_ "- masajeándose la frente, previendo un dolor de cabeza.

"¡Hai!"- contestaron Kakashi y Asuma. _Sólo_ Kakashi y Asuma.

"… ¿Kushina?"- buscándola con la mirada, sin éxito. "… genial"

 **Puerta Norte de Konoha**

Shawn no había pensado demasiado en cómo saldría de la aldea. No había tenido tiempo. Sin embargo, ni con diez años para darle vueltas habría imaginado que las puertas estarían abiertas de par en par, con los guardias acobardados en una esquina de su puesto y Kushina de brazos cruzados en medio de la entrada. "Te esperaba, Shawn"- dijo esta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Pues… aquí estoy… Kushina"- incómodo, sin saber muy bien qué esperarse. Incluso decidió no utilizar el _-san_ que solía añadir al final del nombre de la pelirroja porque esta tampoco lo hizo con el _-kun_ con el que se refería a él.

Kushina no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición. "Supongo que, si estás aquí, ya te has enterado de lo ocurrido con Satsuki y Narumi"- inexpresiva.

"Ajá…"

"Y seguro que has pensado en ir a traerlas de vuelta, ¿no es así?"

"S-Sí…"

Fue entonces cuando, antes de que Shawn pudiera reaccionar, Kushina había recorrido la distancia que los separaba, plantándose frente al peliblanco. "Shawn… sabes muy bien que nadie en esta aldea ha mirado por ti más que yo y que te he querido y cuidado todo este tiempo como a un hijo, ¿no?"- dijo, viendo al joven asentir, algo tembloroso por la impresión. "Bien… pues es precisamente el cariño que te he cogido a lo largo de los años lo único que impide que te mate aquí y ahora por haber metido a Narumi en problemas con tu actitud. Como ves, incluso te he abierto las puertas y he _convencido_ a los guardias de que te dejen pasar y arreglar el lío que has provocado"- haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia el portón y los aterrorizados guardias. "Pero ten en cuenta una cosa…"- avanzando lentamente unos pasos más, quedando espalda contra espalda con Shawn. "… si se te ocurre volver sin mi hija, no habrá suficiente cariño en este mundo para salvarte de mí"

Tras esas palabras, Kushina empezó a alejarse a paso calmado. "Si vuelvo a Konoha sin Narumi, será en una bolsa para cadáveres"- alcanzó a decir el Senju antes de proseguir su camino a gran velocidad.

La pelirroja no pudo contener la ligera sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al escuchar a Shawn. 'Sabía que dirías algo así'- pensaba mientras veía aparecer a lo lejos a Kakashi y Asuma, sabiendo que tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

…

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que la escena estaba siendo observada por una figura entre las sombras. "Bien, Shawn ya ha salido de Konoha. Ahora queda esperar veinte minutos y empezar la invasión"- murmuraba un sonriente Kabuto, antes de escabullirse para ir donde se iniciaría el ataque.

 **Más tarde, con Shawn**

Ahora nos encontramos con el joven peliblanco saltando de rama en rama. Sabía que, si mantenía esta velocidad todo el trayecto, llegaría cansado al lugar donde lo esperaba Satsuki. Eso suponiendo que realmente hubiera acertado en su deducción del pequeño acertijo de la Uchiha. Sin embargo, no tenía un segundo que perder: Satsuki estaba aparentemente inestable y no tenía ninguna garantía de que fuese a esperarlo mucho tiempo. Además, la posibilidad de que hiciera daño a Narumi si se hartaba o simplemente se aburría era muy real. 'Sea como fuere, debería aprovechar que estoy atravesando un bosque para acumular energía natural. Quizá me haga falta el Modo Sabio más adelante'- pensó, concentrándose para sentir la energía del ecosistema que le rodeaba.

Pasaron las horas y el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en Shawn, que no había aflojado en ningún momento. Según sus cálculos, le debería de quedar una media hora para llegar a su destino. "Es raro que no me haya encontrado ningún obstáculo. No es que me queje…"- murmuró el justo mientras entraba a un enorme claro. '… ¿para qué digo nada?'- pensó al ver a otro peliblanco sentado justo en medio de dicho claro. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él y lo miró fijamente mientras se levantaba. "Supongo que no estás en mi camino por casualidad"

"Supones bien"- contestó este, tranquilo. Tenía una apariencia un tanto peculiar. Además de un pelo blanco y largo, tenía algo similar a ojeras rojas y dos puntos del mismo color en la frente. "Mi nombre es Kimimaro y he venido a probarte antes de tu combate con Satsuki, Shawn Senju"- anunció, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Shawn.

'Debe ser uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru… pero no entiendo qué pretende conseguir con todo esto'- pensaba Shawn. "¿A probarme? ¿En qué sentido?"

"Quiero llevarte al límite de tu capacidad y ver cómo intentas salir de esa situación. Orochimaru-sama insiste en que eres alguien realmente especial, pero no creo que tu Mokuton valga tanto como el Sharingan de Satsuki. Así que enséñamelo, Senju…"- poniéndose en guardia. "… enséñame qué es lo que Orochimaru-sama vio en ti"

'No parece que pueda salir de esta sin derrotarlo, pero no tiene pinta de ser alguien que vaya a caer de un par de golpes. ¡Maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para esto!'- pensaba el contrariado Shawn. "Mira, Kimimaro, no soy el tipo de persona que rechaza un desafío, pero ahora llevo mucha prisa, así que te estaría muy agradecido si simplemente me dejases pas-"- trató de decir, pero tuvo que detenerse para esquivar una especie de espada hecha de hueso que casi le abre la garganta. "… me lo tomaré como un _no_ "

"Ese ha sido el primer y único aviso que pienso darte. Pelea al máximo de tu capacidad o no llegarás hasta Satsuki"- agarrando firmemente la peculiar espada que portaba.

'Por lo menos esto confirma que esa baka está más adelante'- pensaba un resignado Shawn mientras sacaba un kunai.

Los dos peliblancos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos hasta que, casi de la nada, Kimimaro estaba una vez más a punto de alcanzar la garganta de Shawn. El Senju logró reaccionar y bloquear el ataque con su kunai, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, y dirigió una rápida patada ascendente a la cara de kimimaro, que apenas logró esquivarla saltando nuevamente hacia atrás. 'Es rápido'- pensó el discípulo de Orochimaru, pero tuvo que volver al mundo real para bloquear con el antebrazo derecho otra patada de Shawn, quien ahora llevaba la ofensiva. 'Y fuerte'- al notar un cierto picor en la zona impactada. Shawn no le dio respiro alguno y continuó con una larga serie de patadas, alternando de pierna pero con la misma potencia tras ellas. Sin embargo, esto no parecía surtir efecto alguno en la piel anormalmente dura de Kimimaro. 'Bien… subamos un poco el nivel'- planeó el Kaguya. Esperó a que fuese a impactar contra su abdomen otra de las continuas patadas que formaban el asalto de Shawn y… sus costillas salieron atravesando su piel y clavándose en la suela de Shawn.

"¡Gah!"- se quejó este, dolorido y sorprendido, con el pie atravesado por una de las costillas.

"Jaque mate"- murmuró el usuario de Shikotsumyaku, alzando una vez más su espada, dispuesto a acabar con el Senju.

No obstante, Shawn no estaba dispuesto a morir sin más, así que, utilizando los propios huesos de Kimimaro como punto de apoyo, se elevó y le pateó fuerte en la cara con su pierna disponible, liberando la otra a su vez. '¿Se puede saber qué clase de habilidad es esa?'- se preguntaba Shawn, que ahora apenas podía apoyar el pie izquierdo.

'Parece que _sí_ tiene algún que otro recurso. Quizás Orochimaru-sama no se equivocó al darle la oportunidad de convertirse en su próximo recipiente. Pero, aun así… necesitará mucho más para convencerme de que vale más que un Sharingan'- pensaba Kimimaro, levantándose y preparando un nuevo asalto sobre el herido Senju.

 **Con Satsuki y Narumi**

"Ah~… qué buena tarde se ha quedado"- suspiraba Satsuki, sonriente, sentada en lo alto de una titánica estatua.

"¡Hmph!"- fue todo lo que logró decir Narumi a causa de la mordaza que tenía.

"Amordazarte ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en todo el día. Me tenías cansadita con tus gritos y quejas…"- mirándola de reojo.

"¡Mmm! ¡Hmm!"

"Que sí, que sí, lo que tú digas"- volviendo la vista al frente. "Tu caballero de brillante armadura debería haber llegado ya, ¿sabes? A lo mejor es que no le importas lo suficiente como para mover el culo hasta aquí"- recostándose sobre la cabeza de la estatua. "No, pues claro que no es eso. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres _su princesa_. A mí que me expliquen qué es lo que te hace tan especial a sus ojos…"- mirando perezosamente una nube. "Lo reconozco, Narumi: te tengo envidia"- sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, que dejó de sacudirse en las cuerdas que la ataban por primera vez en horas.

"¿Hm?"

"Sí… envidio la relación que tienes con Shawn. A ti nunca te diría algo tan horrible como lo que me dijo a mí, y eso que su compañera de equipo soy yo"- con algo de amargura en su tono. "Pero bueno, todo eso dejará de ser asunto mío en unas horas. Yo estaré en Otogakure para empezar mi entrenamiento con Orochimaru y vosotros estaréis de vuelta en Konoha. Eso suponiendo que Shawn sobreviva a las sorpresitas que tengo para nuestra pelea de despedida, claro"

 **De vuelta con Shawn y Kimimaro**

Ajeno a la conversación que se estaba produciendo acerca de él apenas unos kilómetros más adelante, Shawn seguía tratando de encontrar una forma de derrotar a su oponente sin gastar chakra, que sin duda necesitaría para rescatar a Narumi. Sin embargo, la piel de Shawn sangraba por varios lugares en mayor o menor medida y la de Kimimaro apenas presentaba alguna que otra herida. '¿Qué pasa con los huesos de este tío?'- se preguntaba, de rodillas, exhausto y sin terminar de creerse lo duro que era el esqueleto del Kaguya.

"No ha estado mal del todo, pero se acabó"- dijo este, tranquilo como siempre. "No eres lo bastante bueno para ser el próximo recipiente de Orochimaru-sama, así que ni siquiera te daré la oportunidad de enfrentarte a Satsuki"

'¿Recipiente de Orochimaru? ¿De qué habla?'- se preguntaba Shawn, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Kimimaro.

"Al no estar a la altura de mis expectativas has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, Senju"- avanzando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él. "¿Unas últimas palabras?"- alzando su arma esquelética.

'Piensa, Shawn, piensa'- ansioso al ver su muerte tan cerca. 'Ahora no me daría tiempo a usar un jutsu ni aunque quisiera, me supera abrumadoramente en taijutsu y no saldré de esta con un genjutsu. Así que, lo único que me queda es…'

"Interpretaré tu silencio como un _no_ "- preparándose para rematar al diezmado Senju.

"¡Espera!"- frenándolo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Sí que tengo algo que decir"- cabizbajo.

"… adelante"

"No es tan fácil acabar conmigo y, parafraseando a un gran pirata, siempre recordarás este día como el día en el que _casi_ derrotas al gran Shawn Senju"- dijo.

Lo siguiente que supo Kimimaro es que había recibido un golpe anormalmente fuerte en el pecho que le hizo retroceder varios metros. Alzó la cabeza tratando de ver qué había pasado… y lo único que vio fue la cabeza de un gigantesco dragón de agua. Incapaz de esquivar o cubrirse, el Kaguya recibió el impacto de lleno. '¿¡Cuándo ha hecho todos los sellos de mano!? ¡Y ¿cómo ha ejecutado ese jutsu sin una fuente de agua?!'- se preguntaba mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

"¡Aún no he acabado!"- escuchó gritar a su repentinamente superior rival. "¡Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou!"

Ante la tremenda sorpresa del discípulo de Orochimaru, empezaron a salir ramas rápidamente del suelo. Estas no tardaron en enredarse a su alrededor y aprisionarlo, dejándolo completamente inmóvil y sujeto a un árbol que, básicamente, Shawn acababa de crear. 'El Mokuton…'- pensaba, aún ligeramente impactado por la velocidad y fuerza de la técnica.

"Y así, mi pequeño Kimimaro, es cómo se cierra un combate"- dijo Shawn, y Kimimaro pudo verlo al fin. Tras perder en cuestión de segundos un combate que tenía ganado, ver que los ojos de Shawn se habían vuelto amarillos y su pelo había crecido y apuntaba al cielo era casi una nimiedad para Kimimaro. Casi.

"¿Qué has hecho?"- refiriéndose a su cambio de look, que seguramente estaba relacionado con su aumento exponencial de fuerza.

"Te lo explicaría pero, como te dije antes de que me asaltaras, voy muy justo de tiempo"- se excusó Shawn, mientras su apariencia volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. "Ahora te vas a quedar aquí reflexionando sobre lo mal que está hacer perder el tiempo a gente que tiene prisa"- como el que le habla a un niño pequeño. "Ya te liberaré más tarde… seguramente. Eso sí, como las heridas que me has hecho o el chakra que he perdido influyan en mi objetivo, volveré aquí y te destriparé lentamente con un kunai oxidado"- dijo, antes de reemprender su camino en dirección norte.

Mientras veía marcharse a toda velocidad al joven Senju, a Kimimaro sólo se le pasó una cosa por la cabeza. 'Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a activar el Sello Maldito. _Ahora_ entiendo qué vio Orochimaru-sama en ti'-permitiendo que se formase una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 'Supongo que esto significa que mi misión ha terminado… y ya puedo descansar en paz'- pensaba, mientras dejaba de utilizar su fuerza de voluntad para mantener a raya la enfermedad terminal que sufría y exhalaba su último aire.

…

"Hmpf, así que _tú_ eres la causa del retraso de Shawn-kun"- retumbó una siniestra voz en el aparentemente vacío escenario. Tras esas palabras, el suelo frente al árbol que todavía sujetaba el cadáver de Kimimaro empezó a elevarse hasta que nadie menos que Orochimaru alzó completamente la cabeza. "Empezaba a pensar que algo había fallado en mi plan. No deberías darme estos sustos, Kimimaro"- con su siempre presente sonrisa. "Tienes suerte de estar muerto. Mi castigo por actuar por tu cuenta habría sido mucho peor que la muerte…"- volviendo a fundirse con el suelo y presumiblemente abandonando el lugar.

 **Con Satsuki y Narumi**

"Me estoy empezando a cansar de esperar"- gruñó Satsuki, quien no se había movido en ningún momento. Viendo de reojo que su rehén seguía sacudiéndose incansable, suspiró cansada. "Narumi"- ganándose la atención de la pelirroja. "No te vas a soltar y lo sabes, estate quieta de una vez"

"¡Hmmm!"- furiosa, revolviéndose con aún más fuerza.

"*Suspiro*… mira, vamos a hacer una cosa"- girándose completamente hacia ella. "Si prometes que dejarás de molestar, te quito la mordaza". La joven Uzumaki se detuvo nuevamente, valorando la oferta. Miraba a Satsuki con ojos inseguros, pero al final asintió levemente. "Así me gusta"- sonriente. La pelinegra se deshizo de la mordaza y volvió a su posición inicial, mirando al frente.

Narumi no habló durante un par de minutos. "¿Por qué haces esto?"- preguntó al fin.

Satsuki ni siquiera vio necesario hacer contacto visual para contestar: "Imagino que Shawn también querrá los detalles y no tengo intención de explicarlo dos veces, así que tendrás que esperar para saberlo"- respondió casualmente.

"Tch, yo soy la secuestrada, creo que merezco algo de información"- irritada.

"Realmente no, pero aun así te responderé si la pregunta es adecuada. Para pasar el rato, más que nada"- todavía sin mirarla. "Y ten en cuenta que no pienso repetirme"

'Así que la condición es que Shawn no lo vaya a preguntar, ¿no?'- razonó para sí. "Muy bien… entonces, ¿por qué este lugar?"

"¿No es obvio?"- señalando con la cabeza el vasto paisaje frente a ella. "¿Acaso puede haber un escenario mejor para el enfrentamiento entre un Senju y un Uchiha… que el Valle del Fin?"- dando una palmada sobre la cabeza de la estatua de Madara, donde se encontraba sentada.

"No me tomes por tonta"- seria, sorprendiendo a Satsuki.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- girándose a mirarla por fin.

"En la nota que le dejaste a Shawn hablabas del _lugar en el que empezó todo_. Si te refirieses a la batalla de Hashirama y Madara, el Valle del Fin sería el lugar en el que _terminó_ todo, así que tienes otro motivo para haberlo escogido"- afirmó, mirando a los ojos a Satsuki.

"… muy observadora"- concedió, con una ligera sonrisa. "Es cierto que hay una razón más personal y, viendo que Shawn está tardando bastante, no veo por qué no compartirla contigo. Siempre que estés dispuesta a escuchar una pequeña historia, claro"

"No es que tenga nada mejor que hacer…"- murmuró entre dientes.

"Muy bien. Pues verás, todo empezó en la primera excursión que hicimos con la Academia… la segunda semana tras empezar, creo"

 **-Flashback, hace seis años, Satsuki POV-**

Iruka y toda su clase nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de la Academia Ninja al mediodía. Llevábamos mochilas con provisiones y la mayoría estaban comentando felices la excursión que estaba a punto de empezar. "Atención, por favor"- llamó el sensei, sin conseguir que nadie le hiciese caso. " _ **¡He dicho que atendáis!**_ "- utilizando su Jutsu de la Cabeza Gigante. Esta vez _sí_ que consiguió la atención de todos. "Gracias"- recuperando la compostura. "Como todos sabéis, hoy vamos a hacer una excursión al Valle del Fin, donde tuvo lugar el enfrentamiento entre los dos fundadores de Konoha. Ni que decir tiene que debéis ser cuidadosos de no ensuciar, contaminar o estropear el ecosistema que allí habita"-mirando de reojo a los más guarros de la clase, que apartaron la mirada avergonzados. "Cuando lleguemos, daremos una rápida clase de historia y después podréis jugar por los alrededores, o incluso bañaros en el lago"- viendo sonriente como (casi) todos lo celebraban. "Recordad que también pasaremos la noche allí, así que si alguien se ha dejado algo, esta será la última oportunidad para cogerlo"- fijándose en nuestras reacciones. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie se dejaba nada, decidió que era el momento de salir: "Muy bien, alumnos… ¡en marcha!"- echando a correr a un ritmo que todos pudiesen seguir.

 **Esa noche, en el Valle del Fin**

Por fin había acabado el día. La excursión parecía una buena oportunidad para conocer más a fondo a alguno de mis compañeros pero, al ver la manera infantil en la que se comportaban en un lugar tan especial como el Valle del Fin, se me quitaron las ganas completamente. No me vale la excusa de que sean niños. Tenemos la misma edad, pero a mí no se me verá haciendo una carrera de escalada por la estatua de Madara. Se podía contar con los dedos de la mano los alumnos que no hicieron ninguna tontería inapropiada: la hija del Yondaime… Narumi, creo; en Nara perezoso; ese chico silencioso del clan Aburame; y claro, Shawn Senju. Sólo faltaba que un Senju se comportase de forma irrespetuosa donde su más respetado líder se jugó la vida por la Voluntad de Fuego.

Resumiendo, que el día había sido muy mejorable.

En cuanto mis compañeros terminaron de escupir en la memoria de los fundadores de Konoha y se fueron a dormir en el pequeño campamento que habíamos montado cerca, decidí ir en solitario a ver las estatuas. Quizá por fin pudiese admirar la grandeza del lugar sin escuchar gritos y risas de fondo. Obviamente, esperaba estar sola cuando llegase… pero ya había alguien. Su característico pelo blanco no dejaba lugar a dudas: era Shawn. Estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas observando las estatuas, aparentemente ensimismado.

Pensé en irme y dejarlo solo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera girarme, habló: "Son impresionantes, ¿verdad?"

Sabiendo que sólo podía estar hablando conmigo, no me quedó otra que responder: "Sí, desde luego"- avanzando hasta sentarme a su lado… pero a una distancia prudencial. Por tener un nivel mínimo de modales no dejaba de ser un Senju.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, no exactamente incómodo, pero tampoco agradable. Finalmente, decidí romper el hielo. "Creo que no nos hemos presentado antes. Soy Satsuki Uchiha"- extendiendo la mano.

Shawn me miró extrañado un par de segundos antes de responder: "… yo soy Shawn Senju"- estrechándola al fin.

"Sólo intentaba iniciar una conversación, ¿sabes?"- algo molesta por la mirada que me había lanzado Shawn.

"Pero los dos sabíamos perfectamente quién era el otro, y que me digas que una Uchiha y un Senju no tienen temas de conversación en el Valle del Fin…"

"¿Siempre eres así de insufrible?"- bastante irritada. Cualquiera diría que lo había insultado.

"Eso dicen"- sin hacerme mucho caso.

Él parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ahí… pero yo no. "Adelante, Senju, ilumíname. Propón un tema de conversación brillante"

"Hm…"- murmuró, pensativo. "Podemos hablar de cómo Hashirama le pateó el culo a Madara"- dijo, dejando su tono desinteresado para pasar a uno más vivo.

"¿¡Perdona!?"- exclamé, ofendida. "¡Hashirama ganó por los pelos y sudando!"- levantándome de golpe

"¡Por lo menos él sobrevivió!"- imitándome.

"¡Puede que fuese fuerte, pero el Shodaime era un estúpido! ¡Madara fue mucho mejor shinobi!"

"¡El mejor fue Hashirama _Senju_!"

"¡El mejor fue Madara _Uchiha_!"

...

...

Pasaron varios segundos en los que estuvimos prácticamente frente con frente, y podíamos notar la acelerada respiración del otro en la cara. Al final, Shawn rompió el tenso silencio: "Así que crees que el mejor fue un Uchiha, ¿no?"

"Así es"- respondí, ya sin gritar pero con convicción. "Y tú crees que el mejor de la historia fue un Senju, ¿no?"

"Desde luego"- igual que yo. Lo que no me habría esperado en un millón de años fueron las palabras que dijo a continuación: "Entonces, superaré a Madara y Hashirama y haré que reconozcas que yo soy el mejor"- dijo.

"… ¿perdón?"- sin terminar de creerme la declaración que acababa de hacer.

"¡Yo, Shawn _Senju_ , seré el mejor ninja de la historia!"- con fuego en los ojos.

No sé muy bien qué fue, pero al escucharle decir esas palabras, algo se encendió dentro de mí. "¡De eso nada! ¡Yo, Satsuki _Uchiha_ , seré la mejor ninja de la historia!"

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

"… y así empezó nuestra rivalidad"- concluyó Satsuki, mirando desde las alturas el punto exacto donde había estado hace seis años con Shawn.

"Por eso es el _lugar donde empezó todo_ "- murmuró la pelirroja.

"Así es, y también está a punto de convertirse en el lugar donde terminó todo"- levantándose.

"¿Eh?"

Justo en ese momento, la figura de Shawn emergió de entre los árboles y se plantó al borde del lago, mirando hacia la posición de las chicas. "Te has tomado tu tiempo, Shawn. Ya pensaba que no vendrías"- dijo Satsuki, con el tono de voz elevado para que el peliblanco la escuchase.

"Siento el retraso… pero lo bueno siempre se hace esperar"

 _ **Fin del capítulo 9**_

* * *

 **Bueno… hola.**

 **Ha pasado tiempo desde que subí algo, y todavía más tiempo desde que subí el capítulo 8 de esta historia. Supongo que muchos incluso pensaríais que había abandonado la plataforma, y no os culpo.**

 **Siento mi ausencia, pero estoy pasando (desde hace ya varios meses) una depresión bastante grave. No quiero entrar en detalles, ni tampoco lo cuento para daros pena, es sólo que siento que os merecéis por lo menos saber el motivo por el que llevo desde agosto sin subir absolutamente nada ni actualizar mi perfil.**

 **Pero bueno, tampoco quiero contaros mi puta vida.**

 **Me alegra bastante actualizar por fin este fic, porque fue con el que empecé y lo había dejado bastante abandonado por falta de inspiración. Personalmente, mi escena favorita del capítulo es la de Shawn y Kushina en la puerta de Konoha. En mi cabeza era bastante intensa, a lo mejor al escribirla me la cargué xd.**

 **Es un poco pronto para hablar del próximo capítulo porque hay muuuchas opciones diferentes, pero lo que sí es seguro es que por fin habrá un combate en serio entre Shawn y Satsuki.**

 **Y… poco más de este fic de momento.**

 **Lo que sí he pensado es en hacer una nueva historia. Tengo bastantes ideas (algo bueno tenía que tener este parón), pero las que más me llaman son una de High School DxD y un crossover de One Punch Man y Boku no Hero Academia. Es muy probable que lo próximo que suba sea alguna de esas. Si os interesa, hacedme saber por review o mensaje privado cuál preferís.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


End file.
